Protectores
by JustNita
Summary: *Universo alterno* La historia es narrada por Akane Tendo, una chica normal que en un día vera como su vida cambia por completo. Ella junto a sus nuevos amigos tendrán que superar obstáculos y aceptar nuevos retos para descubrir la verdadera fuerza dentro de cada uno de ellos, solo así podrán vencer una antigua profecía que se avecina. Entra y vive la aventura, fantasía y amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos,**

 **Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Bueno aquí esta la prometida historia en un universo alterno.**

 **Los personajes como siempre pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Prologo**

Es un poco difícil comenzar a escribir esta historia, todos recordaran cuando hace algunos años alrededor del mundo corría el fuerte rumor que en el 2012 se acabaría la Tierra, el fundamento fue una antigua profecía Maya hecha siglos atrás la cual afirmaba que en solsticio de diciembre de aquel año la Tierra llegaría a su fin; causando pánico en todos los confines del planeta, no importaba de que condición fueras o el país que pertenecieras, nadie estaría a salvo.

Durante ese año todos los habitantes del planeta hablaban de aquello, diversas teorías fueron formadas, se escucho hablar desde una invasión extraterrestre hasta la destrucción de la raza humana por la alineación de planetas. Durante esos meses todos vivían con miedo y expectativa constante de lo que pudiera ocurrir; pero cuando se llego al día indicado nada sucedió; al terminar el último día del calendario la gente respiro aliviada sintiéndose a salvo otra vez, las actividades se volvieron rutinarias y el tiempo siguió su curso.

Hubo incluso personas que se sintieron decepcionadas porque si bien hubo ciertos cambios a nivel mundial: nuevas guerras y conflictos políticos, nada fue lo que se esperaba. El mundo entero en lo más profundo de su corazón anhelaba que algo extraordinario pasara, algo fuera de lo común, quizá… tan solo quizá…algo mágico…

Desde ese entonces ya han pasado un par de años y todos recuerdan aquel hecho como un simple rumor más, otra teoría hecha para asustar a las masas, pero lo que en verdad paso se aleja mucho de la tranquilidad que todos creen haber vivido.

Ya es hora de alguien se entere de lo que ocurrió, el tiempo pasa y la gente está perdiendo la esperanza, espero que al terminar de leer esta historia se vuelva a tener fe en la humanidad porque cualquier cosa por más imposible que parezca puede pasar y debemos estar listos para cuando suceda; por eso pido que tenga su mente abierta a todas las posibilidades porque para su sorpresa muchas cosas extraordinarias pasan todos los días a su lado y probablemente no se de cuenta y sobre todo ya es hora de que empiece a creer en la magia.

Me llamo Akane Tendo, solía vivir en una pequeña ciudad llamada Nerima junto con mi padre y mi hermana, y esta es mi historia…

 **Y llegamos al final del primer capitulo**

 **Como ya dije es la primera vez que me salgo del universo de Ranma ½ así que por favor les pido mucho apoyo, si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor no duden en decirla.**

 **Espero les haya gustado les mando saludos a todos, nos enfrascamos en una nueva aventura juntos.**

 **Abrazos,**

 **Nita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos,**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la siguiente actualización de esta historia, al principio los capítulos serán algo cortos pero irán alargándose conforme avancemos la trama.**

 **Los personajes como siempre pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capitulo 1**

Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, y antes de que todo comenzara yo tenía una vida relativamente normal, vivía con mi padre y mi hermana en un antiguo dojo de herencia familiar.

Mi padre Soun Tendo, enseñaba artes marciales de estilo combate libre todas las tardes y fines de semana, yo solía practicar con él hasta que mi madre murió, hace un par de años; desde entonces, bueno él nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Mi hermana Nabiki, se hizo cargo de la administración de la casa, claro que ella nunca cocinaba o hacia las cosas que acostumbraba mi madre, pero a su manera siempre se preocupaba por nosotros; ya no era la hermana que solía manipularme y chantajearme con sus trucos, ahora se comportaba de un modo más protector conmigo.

Yo estudiaba en la preparatoria Furinkan e iba durante el primer año de escuela cuando todo empezó, mis mejores amigos eran Ukyo y Shinosuke, nos conocíamos desde niños y éramos muy unidos. Aunque dos semanas después de la muerte de mi madre, Ukyo estuvo más distanciada de nosotros, casi no salíamos y había días en los que desaparecía por completo. No la culpe, después de todo ¿quién quiere estar cerca de una chica que para deprimida todo el tiempo? En cambio con Shinosuke las cosas eran diferentes, siempre me sentí atraída por él pero con el pasar del tiempo tuve que aceptar que él solo me veía como su amiga incluso puedo jurar que a él le gusta un poco Ukyo, por lo que sólo me quedo resignarme a tener su amistad, pero desde que Ukyo estaba más distanciada con nosotros nos volvimos más unidos, y eso me dio de esperanza de que quizá algún día él se pueda fijar en mi como algo más que una amiga. 

Aun recuerdo el día en que todo empezó, fue 8 días antes de mi cumpleaños número 16 y 10 meses antes del solsticio de diciembre, jamás olvidaré ese día.  
La escuela había organizado una excursión por las montañas, en esa época del año el clima era entre cálido y frío, preparándose para el cambio de estación. Luego de la excursión descansamos en un club campestre a las orillas de un río que bajaba desde lo alto del monte. Después del almuerzo Shinosuke fue arrastrado por nuestros compañeros a un partido de fútbol, y Ukyo otra vez había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Así que al verme sola decidí hacer una exploración por el club, camine durante un largo tiempo al costado del río, si me preguntan ahora no se qué me habrá llevado hasta ese lugar pero allí fue donde todo cambio.

Al llegar hasta el cerco donde la propiedad terminaba me senté bajo un gran roble, el profesor nos había advertido varias veces no cruzar el río ya que el caudal subía en las tardes y si nos quedábamos del otro lado sería imposible regresar. No quise desobedecer sólo descansaría un poco y regresaría con el resto, saque una novela muy buena que estaba leyendo y me recosté sobre el tronco y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Nunca pude imaginar que aquel extraño día y debajo de ese gran árbol cambiaría para siempre el resto de mi vida.

Cuando desperté, me asuste un poco ya era media tarde, así que había llegado el momento de volver con el resto de la clase, me levante de a pocos aún tenía las piernas adormecidas de haber dormido en una posición incómoda, me dispuse a recoger mis cosas cuando de repente un pequeño punto de luz brillante y fosforescente de un color celeste intenso pasó rápidamente cruzando el río y se internó en una parte del Club campestre que teníamos prohibida.

Parpadeé varias veces ante lo que había sucedido, cualquier persona con sentido común hubiera pensado que su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada y lo hubiera ignorado pero algo en mi interior me alentó a seguir aquella extraña esfera de luz, deje mi libro y mis cosas debajo del árbol, me quite los zapatos y los calcetines. Cuando quise razonar ya estaba en medio del río intentando sortear las rocas para poder cruzar.

 _¿Qué estas haciendo, Akane?_ Recuerdo que me pregunté

Pero decidí ignorar esa parte de mi subconsciente y seguir en busca de aquella luz que creí haber visto

Desde el momento que crucé al otro lado del río, fue en ese preciso instante en donde comenzaron mis aventuras.

Al principio fue un poco decepcionante después de estar buscando por los alrededores y cerca de la orilla decidí aventurarme dentro del bosque, después de todo la esfera de luz se fue directo al fondo. Pero al ver que ya estaba por ocultarse el sol, y yo estaba con frío, descalza y con mi falda todavía mojada por haber cruzado el río me rendí y hasta pensé que sólo había sido una pérdida de tiempo; así que decidí regresar ya era muy tarde si no me daba prisa seguro estaría en muchos problemas.

 _¿Y ahora por donde?_

Empecé a recordar a recordar mis pasos

 _Por aquí no, espera está doblando a la derecha de aquel árbol….¿de nuevo aquí? No… no… no…este es el otro sitio…_

Tan "orientada" como siempre ya iba me iba a empezar a asustar cuando de pronto surgió extraño sonido, al principio me asuste puesto que estaba sola pero después empecé a buscar de dónde venía hasta que lo encontré

Solo era mi móvil, que una de esas tantas vueltas se me había caído, y el ruido era de la alarma que indicaba que ya se me había hecho tarde otra vez

 _¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!_

 _¡El móvil!_

 _Sólo es cosa de llamar a Shinosuke y él vendrá por mi_

 _Vamos Shinosuke contesta… nada_

 _Vamos contesta… nada_

 _En esta sí contesta, vamos por favor…nada_

No importa llamaré a alguien más… espera ¿sin señal? Esto debe ser una mala broma

 _¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago?_

 _Tranquila Akane, lo peor que puedes hacer es desesperar_

 _¡¿PERO COMO NO VOY A DESESPERAR SI ESTOY PÉRDIDA EN EL BOSQUE?!_

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tratando de tranquilizarme, cuando escuche unas voces

 _¿Me habrán venido a buscar?_ – fue mi primer pensamiento

Lo mejor será que me quede aquí hasta que me encuentren

 _¿Y si no saben que estoy aquí?_

¡Claro! de todos los lugares…YO tenía que estar en uno donde no se permite el acceso y como si eso fuera poco para esta hora el caudal ya debe de haber subido así que será imposible volver a cruzar el río y como no hay ni puentes ¡ni modo!

Creo que será mejor ir a buscarlos para que al menos sepan dónde estoy, voy a seguir las voces, seguro me guiarán de nuevo a la orilla

¡Qué alivio! Cada vez las escucho más cerca. Seguro me dirán que me quede tranquila que ellos harán todo lo posible por sacarme de este enredo. Claro que después me ganaré una buena amonestación por haberme alejado, ya casi puedo imaginarme a mi padre llorando a mares y Nabiki con su típica mirada reprobatoria pero no importa, sólo quiero llegar al río y…

¡Esperen un momento! Sí, está bien, oigo voces pero ninguna esta diciendo mi nombre… es más ni siquiera me están buscando….me parece que están… no, debo de haber escuchado mal…pero que creo que están discutiendo… si tan sólo pudiera distinguir…

Así que mi curiosidad me llevo una vez más a acercarme al lugar de donde provenían las voces… mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora se supone que nadie vive de este lado del río, entonces ¿Quiénes…?

 _Solo sigue caminando Akane_ \- me decía a mi misma- _no pienses en eso… sólo camina, eso es, un paso tras otro…_

Cuando me di cuenta había vuelto a las orillas del río y las voces que seguía habían desaparecido.

 _¡Por fin! pensé que nunca volvería y está frente a mí el río, el árbol, mis zapatos, mis calcetines y hasta mi libro. Todo está donde lo dejé… que susto he pasado._

Pero de todos modos no puedo cruzar lo mejor será que me quedé aquí y esperar a que alguien venga y me vea.

Me senté y recogí mis piernas tenía frío y me sentía sola, mi mente sólo recordaba aquellas extrañas voces que me habían guiado devuelta junto al río y en esa ya tan lejana esfera de luz que pensé haber visto, ahora que lo pensaba bien era un poco extraño que…

De pronto un rayo de luz rojo ilumino el cielo y luego una fuerte ráfaga hizo que me helarán los huesos.

 _\- ¿QUIEREN CONTROLARSE USTEDES DOS? Pelear no ayudará en nada_ \- Se escucho la voz potente de un hombre

No cabía duda, sí habían personas cerca de allí por un momento no supe qué hacer: quedarme allí o ir tras esas personas y pedirles ayuda. Lo pensé bien… el lugar donde estaba no pasaría nada probablemente me quedaría sentada y con frío hasta el día siguiente

Listo, está decidido iré en busca de las personas

Seguí las voces que me guiaron en dirección a una pequeña colina que no había visto antes, subí y me escondí detrás de un árbol.

Nunca imaginé que lo que sucedería después, nadie ni siquiera mis más alocados libros de cuentos podrían imaginárselo.

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Quiero recordarles que esta es la primera vez que me aventuro fuera del mundo de Ranma a un Universo alterno, así que por favor necesitaré mucho de su apoyo para seguir.**

 **El personaje principal, como ya habrán notado, es Akane pero en el próximo capítulo aparecerán nuestros demás protagonistas… No quiero decir mucho pero sí aparece cierto chico de trenza y ojos azules**

 **Quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a** **ukychan hibiki y Sav21, las primeras en apostar por la historia. Chicas me esforzare por no decepcionarlas.**

 **ukychan hibiki,** Me emociona que te gusten mis historias creeme que esta tendrá mucha aventura y romance también, espero disfrutes cada capítulo

 **Sav21,** A mi también me emociona que sea Akane a la que le pasen las cosas no te preocupes que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por que te guste la historia creeme un par de capítulos y no podrás despegarte

 **Y a todos los lectores sileciosos, gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a la historia.**

 **Abrazos a todos,**

 **Nita**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos,**

 **Disculpen por la demora, he tenido un montón de trabajo y eso sumado a problemas de conexión a internet me han impedido actualizar pronto. Sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Los personajes como siempre pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capitulo 2**

Escondida tras el aquel árbol pude seguir escuchando a aquellas personas, ahora ya no tenía duda de que estaban discutiendo; sin embargo aun estaba un poco lejos y no podía oír que era lo que estaban diciendo ni tampoco ver sus rostros; por eso decidí subirme al árbol para intentar ver mejor.

No era tonta, el hecho de estar perdida no significaba que iría a entregarme abiertamente a desconocidos sin estar segura que me podrán ayudar.

Me escondí tras las ramas para no ser descubierta, ahora podía verlas con más claridad. Eran cuatro siluetas que se podían distinguir, deduje que dos de ellos eran varones y las otras dos mujeres por su cabello casi tan largo como el mío, una de ellas era la que estaba discutiendo con su compañero.

\- ¿Acaso no entiendes una guerra está a punto de iniciarse? Quizá la más grande de todas y tú quieres perder tiempo buscando a una persona que ni siquiera sabes quién es o si existe si quiera.

-Dice la leyenda que caerá del cielo y...- empezó a decir el chico con quien discutía apretando los dientes, como intentando calmarse.

-…Y nos liberará completo- termino exaltada la chica- eso ya lo sé ¡todos lo sabemos!

Me pareció que estaba histérica un poco pirada, pero algo en la frustración de su voz me decía que en cierto modo tenía razón.

El muchacho con quién a diferencia de la chica seguía sin alterarse, como si esta discusión fuera algo habitual. Más tarde descubrí que sí lo era

\- Mira no digo que no tengas razón- volvía a decir ya más tranquilo- sólo que de antemano sabías que tenía que pasar, nosotros ya entrenamos lo necesario ahora debemos de tratar de encontrar al quinto elemento antes de algo malo pase. ¿No crees que estas furiosa por no ser tú la elegida más que porque aún no lo encontramos?

La chica se quedó callada mirándolo con recelo, luego el segundo muchacho que no había hablado hasta ese entonces intervino

\- Suficiente, siempre discuten por lo mismo y nunca llegamos a nada

En ese momento al escuchar su voz, me estremecí, tuve un _dejavu_ , ya saben cuando sienten que ya han vivido algo pero en verdad nunca paso.

Yo lo sentí porque ya había escuchado esa voz antes, la pregunta era ¿Dónde? A ninguno de esos cuatro chicos se le distingue el rostro sólo sus siluetas en la obscuridad

 _-Definitivamente tengo que lograr verles el rostro_ \- pensé

Me acercarme un poco más decidida a descubrir sus identidades y entonces…

 _Crack_

¡Oh no! la rama se está rompiendo y ahora ¿Qué hago?... ya sé no respires, mantente inmóvil

 _Crack_

Muy tarde

En menos de un segundo ya estaba en el suelo con un terrible dolor en mi cabeza y espalda; por supuesto cómo era de esperar las cuatro misteriosas personas ya se habían percatado de mi presencia por todo el ruido que hice al caer.

\- Por allá- se escucho la voz del chico que segundos antes estaba hablando- alguien esta espiandonos

Lo siguiente que supe fue que esas cuatro personas me rodearon y hasta pude escuchar el grito ahogado de una de las chicas. Intenté reunir las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y abrir los ojos y allí estaban aquellos desconocidos mirándome fijamente y aunque por el golpe que me di aún no podía enfocar bien sus rostros casi pude jurar que vi como una de las chicas levantó el agua en el aire y me cubrió la frente con ella

-¿Quiénes son?- Me atreví a preguntar

Ellos se sorprendieron, creo que pensaron que me había desmayado luego una voz familiar dijo

\- No te preocupes…ahora estás a salvo- después de eso todo se volvió obscuro

Pero no puedo equivocarme, esa voz era la de Ukyo.

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue aquel río, estaba al lado de mis zapatos y mis calcetines en aquel viejo roble donde todo comenzó. Primero me sentí aliviada pero luego me preocupe

 _¿Todo ha sido un sueño?_

¡No! Me niego a creerlo el dolor en mi espalda y mi cabeza me lo confirman… No ha sido un sueño pero todo está tal como lo deje, mi libro, mis cosas incluso mi uniforme está en buen estado… Creo que después de todo si fue un sueño pero hay que admitirlo fue tan real para ser sólo mi imaginación

Resignada volví a ponerme mis calcetines y mi zapatos, cogí mi libro y regrese junto a la clase.

Lo poco que quedaba de la excursión transcurrió normal, Shinosuke se había librado de los chicos y ahora estaba contando una divertida historia acerca de lo malo que era inventando excusas y hasta Ukyo volvió a aparecer y se unió a nosotros, no pude evitar verla y preguntarme si en verdad soñé todo aquello.

En el camino de regreso me senté junto a ella en el autobús y pasé cada momento que podía cerca. No puedo equivocarme, la conozco demasiado bien, esa voz…era suya, estoy segura. Después de un rato note que le estaba empezando a incomodar que la mirara tan fijamente pero necesitaba encontrar algo…alguna pista en su rostro, en sus ojos, una señal… cualquiera. Pero no fue así ella seguía siendo ella, con su largo cabello castaño sujetado en una coleta baja, sus siempre grandes ojos color azul pálido y su sonrisa sincera, al verla recordé viejo tiempos antes de que se alejará después de la muerte de mi madre. Ahora que lo pensaba con más detalle no la había visto sonreír así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se veía verdaderamente feliz.

Supongo que eso subió mis ánimos y me olvide por completo de lo que paso en las orillas del río y por poco logro sacar esas extrañas ideas de mi cabeza si no fuera porque el autobús se descompuso en medio de la carretera que cruzaba el frondoso bosque. Al parecer un neumático se había pinchado con una misteriosa roca puntiaguda, y cuando quiso poner el repuesto este estaba cubierto de lodo, por tanto tendríamos que pasar un buen rato allí.

El profesor nos indico que no nos separáramos del grupo, y sinceramente no pensé que fuera necesario la noche había caído y el bosque en la oscuridad resultaba aterrador. Así que formamos un pequeño círculo cerca del vehículo a esperar que el problema sea solucionado por los adultos.

-Akane, necesito que me acompañes un momento- fue la pequeña mano de Ukyo la que sobresalto al posarse sobre mis hombros

Yo la mire sin entender nada ¿Qué parte de No se alejen no entendió?

-Ukyo no creo que sea muy buena idea

-Po favor… es urgente- dijo insistiendo con más fuerza en su agarre

-No te preocupes yo te acompañare…- empezó a decir Shinosuke que se encontraba a mi lado

-NO- casi grito Ukyo

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó él

-Pues… es que verán… tiene que ser Akane…- respondió balbuceando mi amiga

-¿Por qué yo?- dije confundida, en otras ocasiones no pediría tantas explicaciones e iría ciegamente pero después de lo que ocurrió en la tarde lo último que quería era volver al bosque.

\- Es que verán… yo…- dijo como buscando las palabras adecuadas- Necesito ir al baño ¿de acuerdo? – termino un poco sonrojada

-¡Oh!- exclamo Shinosuke ya sin argumentos- Ya veo, creo que no tienes de otra Akane

\- Vale- respondí desganada, sabía que no tenía otra opción, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí.

Nos alejamos del grupo un poco más de lo necesario, pero no podía culparla a mí también me daría mucha pena si alguien llegara a vernos. Ukyo caminaba adelante guiándome en un lugar donde ya no había sendero, parecía conocer muy bien el lugar y aunque ya habíamos caminado bastante no tenía intención de detenerse. Fue allí cuando empecé a sospechar que algo no iba bien.

-Ya es suficiente- dije firme- nos estamos alejando mucho del grupo

Ella no se inmuto y siguió caminando, nada en su actitud me hizo saber que me había oído; Ya irritada apresure el paso y me puse delante de ella mirándola con reproche. En ese punto ya había quedado bastante claro que no tenía necesidad de ir al baño.

\- Basta, tenemos que regresar- dije firme

Ella simplemente me miro seria, me hizo a un lado y siguió adelante.

-Si quieres seguir, adelante- le grite desde mi posición- pero yo me regreso

Gire para volver por donde habíamos venido, rogando a todos los dioses que me acordará del camino pero en ese momento un fuerte viento me golpeo en el rostro y me hizo retroceder varios paso. Ukyo seguía mirándome seria.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?- pregunto firme

-¿de qué demonios hablas?- le reproche- ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? Yo…

-¿Qué es lo que ves Akane?- volvió a decir más fuerte

Fue allí cuando el viento se volvió tan fuerte que me obligo cubrirme los ojos, cuando los abrí me encontraba sola en aquella oscuridad. Intente correr pero fue inútil como si estuviera atrapada en círculo y siempre volvía a aquel mismo lugar.

\- Vamos Akane piensa, debe de haber algún modo de salir de aquí

 _¿Qué es lo que ves?_

Las palabras de Ukyo resonaron en mi cabeza

 _¿Qué veo?_

 _¿Pero cómo alguien puede ver algo es esta infinita obscuridad?_

 _Vamos concéntrate Akane ¿Qué ves?_

En ese momento apareció frente a mi aquella bola de luz que había seguido esa misma tarde. No podía creer que de nuevo me estuviera pasando. Frote mis ojos para asegurarme de que esta vez no era una ilusión y efectivamente no lo era. Enfrente de mi se encontraba aquella esfera luminosa fija.

Sin saber por que intente tocarla, pero apenas y la había rozado cuando esta comenzó a moverse y todo a mi alrededor se transformo completamente, ahora me encontraba frente a una gran cascada con un pequeño manantial a sus pies y flores, que nunca había visto, alrededor. Y en medio de la cascada, inmóvil nuevamente resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna la esfera de aquella extraña luz.

Decidí que era momento de enfrentar el problema e ir detrás de aquel resplandor. Pero al dar el primer paso la tierra bajo a mis pies empezó a hundirse arrastrándome con ella, quise intentar salir pero fue inútil cada vez me hundía con mayor rapidez.

Qué tontería- pensé- no me dejare vencer por un poco de tierra.

Y con ese pensamiento hice mi mejor esfuerzo para despejar el espacio a mi alrededor con mis manos y conforme iba alejando la arena esta se solidificaba hasta que por fin logre salir.

Corrí hasta la orilla del estanque pero apenas llegue a aquel lugar las flores se transformaron en pequeñas llamas de fuego que ardían cual sol, me estaban haciendo daño de solo mirarlas y no podía detenerlas.

 _Akane eres una artista marcial_ \- me dije a mi misma- _sabes que todo el dolor el más mental que físico_

Y con toda la determinación que pude reunir cerré mis ojos y camine a través de las llamas ignorando el temor a quemarme que ello representaba, para mi sorpresa no fue doloroso sino más bien diría que cálido.

Pero el momento no me duro mucho ya que automáticamente un fuerte torbellino se instauro a mi alrededor dejándome sin aire al centro del vórtice. Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras veía mis largos cabellos flotar sin ningún control; en esta ocasión si me desespere un poco no podía hacer nada contra el viento es impredecible. Con mis últimas fuerzas solté el aliento que contenía y para mi sorpresa cuando lo hice el ventarrón se calmo y todo volvió a estar en silencio.

Solo restaba entrar en el manantial y de algún modo subir la cascada para llegar a la esfera de luz

 _\- ¿fácil verdad?-_ pensé irónicamente

Pero ya había llegado hasta ese punto y no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

De pequeña siempre tuve miedo al agua, ya que en uno de los paseos con mi familia. Nabiki me convenció de adentrarme más allá de lo debido, si no fuera por la reacción de un muchacho que estaba cerca me hubiera hundido hasta el fondo. Desde aquel entonces si bien he podido superar poco a poco mi temor, siempre he conservado un respeto hacia ese elemento y todo lo que representa.

Me adentre al pequeño manantial y a duras penas llegue hasta el borde de la cascada, si quería llegar hasta la estela tenía que subir por ella pero no encontraba cómo.

-Si tan solo yo pudiera fluir con ella- dije en voz baja mientras dejaba que mis dedos recorrieran el agua que caía

No sé cómo explicar lo siguiente que paso, pero de algún modo yo estaba subiendo en contra de la corriente y me detuve justo enfrente de lo que tanto buscaba. Al principio me asuste por el misterio que significaba, pero luego pensé en todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta allí y con determinación lo tome entre mis manos, se sentía tan familiar, tan poderosa.

La luz resplandeció en mis manos y la sentí disparar algo directo hacia mi, pero no dolió al contrario se sintió bien, la esfera viajo directo a mi pecho y de sus lados salieron dos hilos de luz que se sujetaron a mi cuello a modo de collar. Sostuve el extraño medallón entre mis dedos y este poco a poco dejo de brillar, dando paso a un dije circular, con cuatro símbolos en su interior.

No puedo decir en qué momento exacto todo ese paisaje desapareció y me halle de nuevo en lo oscuro de aquel bosque, sin manantial ni flores rojas, sin cascada ni arenas movedizas. Solo yo y aquel aterrador bosque, que por alguna razón ya no me daba miedo.

Caí de la impresión intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado y recuperar el aliento, que siendo sincera, no sé en qué momento perdí.

\- Vamos levántate- escuche la amable voz de una mujer- ¿qué esperas? – pregunto sin perder su tono.

Casi me sentí obligada a hacerlo, su voz era tan dulce casi celestial nunca había escuchado una voz como aquella, casi reconfortaba el alma

-Bienvenida- me dijo una vez me incorporé- te estábamos esperando

Era una mujer joven quien se hallaba ante mí, poseía una belleza excepcional: cabello castaño no muy largo recogido en una coleta de lado, ojos café intenso y piel blanquecina. Tenía una dulce sonrisa que dirigía hacia mí. Vestía un largo vestido blanco e iba descalza.

\- ¿Quién eres?- me atreví a preguntar sabiendo que era descortés, pero lo hice tan bajo que nunca supe si me había escuchado.

\- Mi nombre es Kasumi- respondió amable- pero me conocen como la madre Tierra.

-¡Vaya! parece que debo de haberme dado muy duro en la cabeza…- susurre- lo siento- agregue al ver su expresión

-No te preocupes, querida, te estábamos esperando- dijo sin perder su sonrisa- pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Sólo vine a darte la bienvenida en verdad te necesitábamos

-pero…- interrumpí

\- De verdad, no tengo mucho tiempo- me cortó- ellos te lo explicarán todo. Bienvenida al grupo

Y tan rápido como vino desapareció, camine unos pasos y grité:

\- ¡espera! no te vayas ¿Quiénes son ellos?

\- Nosotros- dijo la voz una chica a mis espaldas

Volteé a verla pero para mi sorpresa no estaba sola eran en total 4 personas, las mismas que vi discutiendo en el río. Me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude decir nada.

Mi vista viajo automáticamente hacia un rostro que conocía muy bien. En el extremo de aquel grupo estaba Ukyo que me miraba con una sonrisa tan abierta y los ojos llenos de entusiasmo, luego me fije en la chica que hace un momento había hablado, estaba junto a mi amiga y quizás por eso pude ver lo increíblemente diferente que eran sus expresiones ella me mira despectivamente; los dos chicos que también se encontraban allí no me sonreían solo me miraban con curiosidad como si estuviera en una especie de extinción, me empecé a sentir incómoda por eso

\- ¿qué está pasando?- dije, mi pregunta obviamente estaba dirigida a Ukyo pero quien me respondió fue uno de los chicos

\- Descuida te lo explicaremos todo- dijo, reconocí su voz nuevamente, era el chico que intentaba calmar a sus compañeros la última vez

\- Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, bienvenida- empezó a decir mientras mostraba un colmillo al sonreír y me estrechaba la mano, con eso pude sentir lo sincero de su saludo- bueno ya conoces a Ukyo y ella es Shampoo…

\- No hay tiempo para saludos- expreso molesta Shampoo- ¿alguien quiere explicarle a la novata como son las cosas aquí?

\- No hay necesidad de ser tan descortés- la reprobó Ukyo

\- Mira, tú a mi no me dices como tengo que hablar- respondió ella

\- Nos alegra mucho tenerte aquí, Soy Ranma Saotome- el chico que hasta el momento no había intervenido corto la discusión con su potente voz, y cuando vio que Shampoo no tenía intención de ser ignorada le dirigió una fría mirada con sus enormes ojos azules, pero no eran del azul pálido el cual poseía Ukyo, los suyos era color del océano tan intenso que estoy segura que al más mínimo descuido podrías perderte en ellos.

Ranma era alto, quizá un poco más que Shinosuke, tenía cabellos azabache en una trenza que los sujetaba y vestía una camisa china holgada color rojo con mangas largas.

\- Akane Tendo- me presente ante todos ellos haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¿Porqué no te sientas Akane?- me invito Ryoga sonriente

Obedecí y todos hicieron lo mismo. En ese momento, sentados todos sobre el suelo del bosque pude observar bien sus facciones, Shampoo aunque con el ceño fruncido, era bonita, su largo cabello purpura y sus ojos del mismo tono le daban una belleza exuberante, sin mencionar que poseía un cuerpo perfecto que yo ni en mis sueños podría poseer. Ryoga tenía los ojos achocolatados muy parecidos a los míos, con una pañoleta en la frente para evitar que sus negros cabellos le impidan la vista y una camisa color amarillo.

\- No le hagas mucho caso a Shampoo- la voz de Ukyo me saco de mis pensamientos, al hablarme al oído para que nadie más pudiera oírnos- siempre esta quejándose, a partir de ahora no más secretos, amiga, entenderás todo- termino de decir guiñándome un ojo.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, aún no comprendía bien que es lo que estaba pasando, quiénes eran realmente estos extraños chicos ni qué es lo que significaba todo aquello; por el momento me limité a sonreírle a Ukyo e inconscientemente sujete el dije que colgaba en mi pecho. Algo me decía que muy pronto encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

 **Bueno llegamos al final de otro capítulo, ¿qué opinan?**

 **Creo que ya se esta definiendo la trama ¿no creen? Pero aún falta mucho por recorrer. Espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Un agradecimiento especial a Sav21, FlynnChan y Haro Adrianne. A continuación las respuestas**

 **Sav21,** Bueno creo que con este capitulo ya sabemos por qué Kasumi no estuvo en el anterior, decidí darle un rol un poco más protagonico en este fic y con respecto a Shinosuke, será un personaje que dará mucho que hablar. Gracias por seguir la historia, espero tus comentarios

 **Flynnchan** , Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado se irán haciendo más largos conforme avance la historia

 **Haro Adrianne** , lamento haberte dejado con la intriga espero este capítulo lo

 **Y a todos los lectores sileciosos, gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a la historia.**

 **Abrazos a todos,**

 **Nita**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos,**

 **Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Para ya no retrasarlos más, les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Los personajes como siempre pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capitulo 3**

La noche cayo sin piedad y el viento estaba más fuerte que nunca, no había traído guantes ni gorro para cubrirme, cuando salí de casa no sabía que esta excursión terminaría de esta forma; pero ya había llegado hasta allí y no me iría sin conseguir respuestas

-Supongo que será bueno que armemos una fogata, hace algo de frío- sugirió Ranma, mientras me miraba, lo decía por mí lo sabía, ya que era la única del grupo que estaba temblando, aunque si lo pienso bien creo que era más por todo lo que sucedía que por el clima.

En ese momento Ryoga golpeó el suelo con un movimiento de sus manos y un montículo de madera listo para encender se formó ante nosotros, inmediatamente Shampoo extendió su palma abierta hacia la madera y esta prendió en llamas

Todo eso me dejo sin palabras y confieso que me dio un poco de miedo. Mire a Ukyo con la duda en mis ojos, ella no se había sorprendido por lo que Shampoo y Ryoga habían hecho, al ver mi intranquilidad solo me sonrió dándome a entender que todo estaría bien.

\- Verás- empezó a decir Ryoga serio- Kasumi es la madre Tierra, ella vela por la naturaleza y todo lo que vive en ella, su misión es conservar el equilibrio en el planeta- Después hizo una pequeña pausa como tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, todos esperábamos expectantes- ella siente que una guerra pronto se desatará, una que puede poner en peligro a toda la humanidad y romper el balance del planeta, esta guerra será diferente a las demás no se luchará con armas ya que la misma naturaleza estará involucrada. Por su naturaleza bondadosa ella no pude entrar en enfrentamientos ni lastimar a nadie, por eso decidió concentrar los cuatro elementos naturales en pequeños dijes que darán a su portador el poder de controlarlos.

\- Agua, tierra, fuego, aire- intervino Ranma enseñándome un medallón que tenía colgado y que hasta el momento estaba escondido dentro de su camisa, nunca antes había visto algo parecido puse atención en el dije que tenía y pequeños espirales que simbolizaban corrientes estaban grabadas en él. El resto hizo lo mismo, el dije de Ukyo tenía grabado una gran gota de agua que resplandecía en el medio. Ryoga, una roca sólida y fuerte; y aunque Shampoo de mala gana enseño el suyo, el rojo del fuego que estaba en él era imponente

\- Cuatro elementos, cuatro dijes- continúo Ryoga, mostrando su colmillo - los cuales se esparcieron por el planeta buscando a personas que pudieran controlarlos. Poniendo a prueba el corazón y la destreza de los elegidos y dándoles una gran misión.

De pronto todos me miraron, supuse que esperaban un comentario mío, pero aún intentaba procesar toda la información que recibía.

\- No entiendo- dije después de unos segundos, Shampoo bufo con desdén pero simplemente no hice caso- Si solo son cuatro elementos yo…

\- Tranquila- dijo Ranma cuando entendío el hilo de mis pensamientos, sonrió por primera vez desde que lo había visto, nunca vi a un chico sonreír de esa forma tan abierta con esos enormes ojos azules destellando confianza, y cuando puso una mano sobre mi hombro no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, pero su voz me saco de mis alocados pensamientos- Cuando Kasumi creó los dijes- continuó- pasó algo que ella no esperaba. Los elementos concentrados se juntaron en un gran destello de luz y crearon un quinto dije.

\- Ese es el que tú tienes, Akane- me dijo alegre Ukyo

Baje mi mirada hacia mi propio medallón, hasta el momento no me había detenido a verlo con detalle. Era un pequeño círculo labrado en plata, y vi los mismo símbolos que tenían ellos en sus dijes, estaban los cuatro distribuidos allí y eso no era todo en el centro un pequeño agujero en forma de corazón.

\- Como tu dije no lo creo Kasumi no sabíamos exactamente que poder tenía- me explico Ukyo- pero has demostrado que puedes controlar los cuatro elementos.

\- "El quinto caerá de las alturas, los guiará y liberará el poder oculto que protegerá…"- empezó a recitar Ryoga hasta que lo interrumpí

-Espera ¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida

-Es la profecía, era lo único que sabíamos sobre el quinto dije- respondió con tranquilidad

\- Ya has probado tu valor ante el dije, pasaste la prueba, tú nos guiarás- dijo Ukyo- ahora solo tienes que aprender a dominarlo y aunque falta muy poco para el equinoccio, estoy segura que podrás…

\- No

Mi voz sono tan decidida que todos se sorprendieron de oírla y me miraron pasmados, incluso Shampoo estaba sorprendida por unos breves instantes, después cambio su gesto a uno de satisfacción y burla. Pero no me importaba, nada importaba… Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, el dije, controlar los elementos, prepararse para una guerra y además esperán que yo de algún modo los guíe. No entiendo a lo que Ukyo esta jugando al meterse en todo eso pero definitivamente yo no pienso hacerlo.

-Akane…- empezó a decir mi amiga temerosa

\- No, Ukyo, no cuenten conmigo- dije firme mientras me paraba, los demás me imitaron- Esto debe ser una broma, todo lo que dicen… Vamos ¿Cómo esperan salvar al mundo? Mira a tu alrededor, nadie aquí supera la mayoría de edad… eso de controlar los elementos y una guerra que se acerca. El mundo ya es suficientemente malo de por sí, hay guerras todos los días en él y…

-Sé que es un poco difícil de creer, Akane- dijo ella intentando acercarse- pero tienes que confiar y tener fe, tu has sido elegida, solo tienes miedo, todos lo tuvimos cuando…

-Se equivocaron de chica- respondí- yo no soy esa persona de la que hablan. Solo soy Akane Tendo, vivo con mi padre y mi hermana en un dojo, en una ciudad tranquila, lo más interesante de mi vida fue aprender artes marciales… Yo no puedo guiarlos…yo…

\- Quizá no te lo explicamos de la mejor forma- intervino Ryoga- siéntate un momento por favor…

-No- respondí firme, aún no sabía el porqué de mi negativa pero Ukyo tenía razón, tenía miedo, no ha dominar el dije y lo que sea que eso lleve, soy fuerte y lo sé, tenía miedo a fallar… lo que me han dicho es una gran responsabilidad si fallo… no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría. Los vi por ultima vez y vi decepción en sus rostros, no añadí nada má y me gire para regresar por donde vine.

\- Espera- grito Shampoo molesta- No me importa que lo hagas ni a donde vayas pero antes dame dije

\- ¿Lo quieres?- respondí sin amilanarme- pues tenlo yo no lo quiero- Subí la mano para sacármelo del cuello Pero en cuanto lo toque sentí una pequeña chispa como si fuera electricidad, lo intente de nuevo y paso lo mismo no podía quitármelo

-¿qué esperas?- volvió a repetir- entrégamelo

-¿no ves que eso intento?- dije volviéndolo a intentar con el mismo pobre resultado- esto no se quita

\- ¿Acaso no te lo puedes quitar?- pregunto Ukyo preocupada

\- Eso es inusual- añadió Ryoga taciturno

\- Espera- grito Shampoo al ver que ya estaba caminando con el resto- Dije que me lo entregaras- ordeno

No sé porque pero en ese momento sentí fuego en su mirada, todos mis sentidos se alertaron y automáticamente me puse en posición de combate

-Basta, Shampoo, déjala tranquila- Dijo Ranma desde su posición

-Akane, por favor…- se escucho la voz de Ukyo

\- Jah! ¿Crees que puedes ganarme?- pregunto Shampoo con desdén- Pues intentanlo- sentenció intentando darme un golpe que esquive por poco

Y entonces la pelea comenzó, siempre me había considerado muy buena en las artes marciales, después de todo mi padre me había enseñado desde niña y a diferencia de mi hermana a mi me sentó muy bien aprenderme todas esas katas y movimientos. Entonces si soy tan buena ¿Por qué esta completa desconocida me esta ganando fácilmente? Ya casi no puedo esquivar sus golpes, así que solo me dedico a recibirlos sin demostrar lo mucho que duelen, ni hablar de poder aunque sea atinarle uno.

\- SUFICIENTE, SHAMPOO- interviene Ryoga, agarrándola de la muñeca

Ella se libera fácilmente de un movimiento y se acomoda su largo cabello, ligeramente fuera de lugar por el combate.

-Akane ¿estás bien?- pregunta preocupada Ukyo, yo solo me limito a quedarme callada y no dar ni la más mínima muestra de dolor

\- Solo dame el dije, niña- ordena Shampo- y nadie saldrá herida ¿o es que acaso no te enseñaron que no debes jugar con fuego? – dice mientras en su mano una gran llama aparece y ella ríe al ver mi cara de asombro

El estilo de mi familia es el Combate Estilo libre Tendo, todo se vale, todo esta permitido… no, definitivamente, no voy a dejar que me gané

\- No te tengo miedo- le respondo con una voz mucho más firme de lo que en verdad siento

Shampoo lanza un bola de fuego directo a mi dirección tan rápido que no me da tiempo de esquivarla, cierro los ojos preparándome para el impacto pero nunca llega, en su lugar siento el aire agitar mis cabellos.

Al abrir mis ojos veo como Ranma está delante de mí y de Ukyo con las manos extendidas y fulminando a Shampoo con la mirada, ella le sostiene la mirada en desafío. Ukyo a mi lado se coloca junto a él y Ryoga se une a ellos, él silencio a caído sobre nosotros, están dando un mensaje: ellos están de mi lado, me están defendiendo…

Vergüenza eso es lo que siento, deshonor y humillación, yo soy una artista marcial… fui entrenada desde pequeña para hacerlo y ahora tengo que aguardar detrás para ser protegida… definitivamente no puedo tolerarlo, mi orgullo no me lo permite… esta es mi batalla y nadie la peleará en mi lugar.

Decidida, doy unos pasos adelante, caminando entre ellos que me miran estupefactos.

\- Akane no…- comienza a decir Ukyo, pero yo le lanzo una mirada para silenciarla, lo ha entendido, lo sé, me conoce lo suficiente para saberlo. Asiente resignada.

\- Pero…- intenta decir Ryoga, Ukyo simplemente niega con la cabeza cuando él intenta acercarse

\- Que chica más tonta- escucho la voz de Ranma a mis espaldas, parece verdaderamente molesto

\- Todo se vale…- digo firme mirando directamente a Shampoo, quien me observa con satisfacción. Una extraña sonrisa se forma en sus labios

-Como tu digas…- es lo único que responde, sujeta su dije y veo como todo su cuerpo se envuelve en llamas. Sus cabellos ya no son lilas son rojo fuego, una llama viva que la envuelve, sus ropas chinas se han transformado en pequeñas llamaradas que la cubren y sus ojos, ahora si no hay duda, ya no son purpuras son rojos.

-¿Qué?- dice con suficiencia al ver la mirada de los chicos- ella dijo todo se vale- agrega sonriendo, de veras debe encontrar esto verdaderamente cómico, mientras yo aun me pregunto porque aun no puedo aprender a mantener la boca cerrada, definitivamente no saldré ganadora de esto ni tampoco ilesa, pero ya di mi palabra y no me pienso retractar

-Adelante- digo, con el último pedazo de valor que tengo dentro.

Ella se eleva por los aires, calentando el viento alrededor y desde lo altos comienza a lanzar bolas de fuegos hacia donde estoy.

Maldita tramposa- pienso- ni siquiera se va a molestar en bajar a enfrentarme sino que piensa derrotarme sin darme un solo golpe, pues esta muy equivocada si piensa que soy tan débil.

Esquivo los misiles como puedo saltando de un lado a otro, debe haber un modo de llegar a ella y de pronto lo veo, vislumbro una técnica que vi usar a mi padre junto con un antiguo amigo suyo. Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando solo era una niña de 4 años. No recuerdo el rostro del hombre ni tampoco el del pequeño niño que lo acompañaba, pero sí recuerdo los movimientos que ambos hicieron.

"El río que fluye" fue el nombre que gritaron, mientras se enlazaban por los codos y giraban en círculos esquivando obstáculos y alzándose en el aire.

Vale, no tengo compañero y tampoco nunca lo he intentado, pero es la única alternativa en la que puedo pensar ahora. Cierro mis ojos y me concentro en tratar de recordar todos los movimientos.

Lo que sucede a continuación casi no lo recuerdo del todo, paso tan rápido que los detalles se vuelven borrosos. Recuerdo haber esquivado las llamaradas saltar por las ramas de los arboles cercanos camuflándome en ellos, Shampoo dejo de lanzar bolas de fuego y las cambio por cuchillas rojas como el hierro hirviendo, una de ella me rosó el brazo por eso recuerdo el dolor de mi piel quemándose, recuerdo que alguien grito una advertencia desde la parte de abajo, recuerdo llegar de un solo salto hasta la altura de mi contrincante y lanzarle un golpe que no se espero, lo siguiente son más cuchillas de fuego cortando mi uniforme y arañándome la piel. Luego caí, recuerdo unos brazos sostenerme en el aire y depositarme suavemente sobre la tierra, donde me apoyo con mis brazos y rodillas intentando recuperar el aire, levanto la vista y veo algo que no esperaba.

A unos pasos de mi, hay tiras de cabello azulado desperdigadas por el piso, levanto mis manos y me toco la punta de mis cabellos, mi peor temor se ha cumplido, me enfurece, tengo ganas de llorar pero no dejaré que me vean hacerlo. Me tomó mucho tiempo dejarme crecer el cabello al igual que Ukyo, lo hice cuando una vez Shinosuke alabo su hermoso cabello castaño "me gusta tu cabello lago, Ukyo" fue lo que él dijo. Yo desde niña siempre lo tenía corto, nunca paso la altura de mis hombros, pero al escuchar eso, solo quería gustarle también, tomó tiempo pero al final pude igualar el largo cabello de mi amiga, y aunque me cueste admitirlo tomo tiempo y dedicación cuidarlo; aunque Shinosuke nunca me obsequio un halago o un comentario sobre eso. Y ahora que lo he perdido nunca lo hará.

Cojo un mechón de mis azulado cabellos que descansa en el suelo, y el dolor se hace palpable, la rabia y frustración se apoderan de mi, tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, para que en un momento esta loca piromaníaca acabe con todo, me levanto con fuerzas que desconozco

¿Quién es esta chica, que comienza a arrojar piedra tras piedra a su adversario como si no pesaran?¿quién es esta chica que ha conseguido mojar a Shampoo con el agua a su alrededor y después convertirla en hielo, apagando el poder de su enemiga al instante?¿quién es esta chica que se eleva en un remolino, levantando todo a su alrededor y está a punto de acabar con su oponente?

Definitivamente no soy yo, no me reconozco, yo no soy así ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?

Cuando me doy cuenta, la rabia se desvanece y con ella todas esas cosas que parecen imposibles que yo las haya hecho.

Mis pies tocan el suelo, y agacho mi mirada avergonzada del espectáculo que acabo de dar. Miro el mechón de cabello que aun sostengo en mis manos y mis lágrimas caen silenciosas.

\- Lo siento- digo muy bajito, mientras mis dedos sueltan mi mechón azulado dejándolo ir por completo. Oculto mi mirada en mi flequillo, no me atrevo a mirar a nadie a la cara.

Escucho como Shampoo grita un maldición y amenaza con acabar conmigo, supongo que he vuelto a ser vulnerable. Escucho a Ranma y Ryoga tratar de detenerla. Pero es la voz de Ukyo la que me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Es hora de regresar, Akane- dice, mientras me toma de la mano y me guía por el bosque

No objeto, no pregunto, no digo nada. Solo me dejo guiar como una marioneta.

"Soy un monstruo, perdí mi autocontrol, primera regla de las artes marciales, no sé que me paso"

Llegamos al campamento más rápido de lo que me esperaba, o quizá no, el tiempo ya no transcurre para mí, mi mente ha quedado atrapada en los últimos acontecimientos. Ukyo intenta decirme algo pero su voz se escucha distante y difusa, yo simplemente camino sin levantar la vista.

Escucho las palabras de asombro del profesor y de mis compañeros, la pobre excusa de Ukyo que tropecé por un pequeño acantilado. Veo como Shinosuke se acerca a nosotras y envuelve a Ukyo en un abrazo que ella rechaza, después pregunta cómo me encuentro a lo que solo logro asentir en señal de afirmación. El bus esta reparado, nos subimos en los asientos que ocupábamos anteriormente, toco involuntariamente el extraño dije que aún cuelga de mi cuello lo siento tan pesado, cierro los ojos y me rindo ante el sueño, estoy muy cansada.

Han pasado 4 días en los que me he rehusado a salir de mi casa, primero fingí que me había torcido el tobillo en mi supuesta caída en la excursión, después un pequeño resfrío… Sé que no podre esconderme por siempre, me he negado ver a Ukyo y a mis amigos, incluso a Shinosuke. Solo quiero estar sola y pensar con claridad en lo que paso en esa extraña excursión.

Mi hermana Nabiki, obviamente no es tonta, mientras me emparejaba mi desordenado cabello, el cual ahora me llega poco más bajo de las orejas, no dejaba de preguntarme un sinfín de cosas y se dio cuenta que pasaba algo mucho más grande de lo que me negaba a contar, eso y gracias a la insistencia de mi padre accedí esa tarde a ver al médico de la familia, el Dr. Tofu, quién me dijo lo que ya sabía, que estaba en perfectas condiciones de volver a la escuela

\- Debes cuidarte, Akane, no querrás pasar tus 16 años en casa ¿no?

Solamente sonreí, tenía razón a tan solo 4 días de mi cumpleaños debía dejar de comportarme como una niña. Pero supongo que un día más no me hará mal, así que me el regreso a mi casa me la pase corriendo y escondiéndome en las calles para evitar toparme con alguien conocido, más específicamente con alguien que tenga uno de esos dichosos dijes; quizá si me hubiera puesto a pensarlo detenidamente hubiera sabido que era inútil pero como no lo hice digamos que perdí mucho tiempo en eso.

Estaba recuperando el aliento en una de las calles camino al dojo, tuve que correr las ultimas 4 cuadras ya que sentía que alguien me seguía pero al voltear no había señas de nadie, la calle estaba desierta

\- Creo que estoy sobreactuando- dije para mi misma

\- Creo que sí- se escucho una voz a mis espaldas

Abrí mucho los ojos, frente a mi se encontraba Ranma, recostado en forma relajada sobre la pared del callejón, con la misma camisa china color rojo con que lo vi la última vez.

\- El río que fluye- dijo sin mirarme, como si estuviera conversando con una amiga de años

-¿Eh?- no podía seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos

\- Esa fue la técnica que usaste para esquivar los ataques de Shampoo y llegar hasta su altura- continuo su explicación sin mirarme, ¿Cómo es que él sabía de esa técnica?

-Yo…- empecé a decir

-Sabes, esa es una técnica secreta del combate estilo libre- dijo sin siquiera hacerme el menor caso- así que empecé a preguntarme cómo una chica tan torpe, cabezota, marimacho y nada habilidosa como tú pudo saberlo o mejor aún hacer un vago intento de aplicarlo…

-Oye, yo tú no sé quien seas pero no puedes hablarme de esa forma…- empecé a enojarme

\- Es entonces, cuando comencé a atar cabos sueltos- dijo caminando directo hacia a mi e ignorando completamente lo que había dicho- Eres la hija de Soun Tendo

Aquello me dejo sin habla ¿Cómo podía saber eso? ¿Acaso Ukyo se lo dijo?

\- Solo existen 2 escuelas en el mundo que practican el combate estilo libre, o como tú misma le dijiste a Shampoo: todo se vale… Una de ellas es la Saotome y la otra es la Tendo, nuestros padres entrenaron juntos de jóvenes. El mío me enseño esa y muchas otras técnicas durante mi entrenamiento y una vez me la demostró con…

-¡No puede ser!- exclame- Tu eres aquel niño, tu padre es… Oh santo cielo- dije tocándome la cabeza para no desmallar por esa extraña casualidad

Ranma, sonrió enigmático y con un gesto me indico que lo siguiera. Accedí.

Llegamos a las faldas de la montaña, el lugar que en varias ocasiones había ido para entrenar, pero que en esta vez no quería si quiera entrar, la sensación de estar de nuevo en un bosque aun era insoportable. Ranma se dio cuenta de eso y se sentó debajo de un gran árbol, yo lo imite.

Después de un largo silencio, él comenzó a hablar.

\- Mi padre y yo hemos entrenado desde que tengo memoria, hemos visitado muchas ciudades y conocido mucha gente. Él me contaba todas las noches las aventuras que vivió junto a su maestro y su amigo Tendo, cuando aún eran muy jóvenes- decía mirando al vacío- una vez, en una de esas tantas excursiones nos encontramos su antiguo amigo y su pequeña hija, entrenando justo en estas montañas y fue cuando por primera vez vi la técnica que usaste- continúo y me sonrió, yo también lo recordaba, aunque no con tanta claridad- Hace un año y medio, me enteré que mi madre estaba viva, todo lo contrario a lo que yo creía, al parecer mi padre le había hecho una promesa "A los 16 años, Ranma será un hombre entre los hombres o ambos nos someteríamos al sepuku", el plazo ya estaba por cumplirse, obviamente yo no tenía miedo ya que, bueno solo hay que mirarme para saber que el viejo cumplió con su parte del trato jejeje- se rió nervioso antes de continuar- pero antes de regresar programamos un último lugar de entrenamiento: Jusenkyo, dicen que la dificultad radica en que las posas que existen allí están malditas. Llegamos a China nadando y fue durante el camino a Jusenkyo que encontré mi dije.

Tomo el medallón entre sus manos y lentamente se lo saco del cuello para verlo mejor, después lo balanceo frente a mis ojos, y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar. ¿Por qué el sí podía sacarse y ponerse el dichoso medallón a su antojo y yo no?

\- Superé la prueba con facilidad, después apareció Kasumi para explicarme junto a Ryoga y Ukyo sobre la tarea que representaba. Si te soy sincero, al principio yo también me rehusé, por eso no puedo juzgarte por salir huyendo- dijo sonriendo nuevamente- me enfrasque en una pelea con Ryoga, de la cual obviamente yo le gané con mucha ventaja- comenzó a vanagloriarse, mientras yo rodaba los ojos ¿Cómo puede existir un tipo tan creído?- Bueno a lo que quiero llegar es a que, yo ya tenía una vida hecha, tenía un plan, iría con mi padre a entrenar a Jusenkyo, al regresar me reencontraría con mi madre, después mi padre hablo de ir a visitar a su antiguo amigo para cumplir una promesa o no sé qué, pero el punto es que ya tenía una vida, una meta: sería el mejor artista marcial de Japón, de China, del mundo entero y no quería renunciar a eso para ponerme a aprender un poco de aire y meterme en una guerra que no me incumbía…

-¿Y qué pasó?- pregunté asombrada por su confesión

\- Tomó tiempo, pero comprendí que estaba siendo egoísta. Akane, yo perdí mucho tiempo decidiendo, así que te lo resumiré si nosotros no peleamos mi madre, mi padre y todos a los que alguna vez conocí pagarán las consecuencias. Esto no parece justo, pero es real, y por alguna razón nosotros fuimos los escogidos, es nuestro deber protegerlos.

En ese momento me miro con una intensidad quemando en sus ojos cobalto, pensé en mi padre, mi hermana, el Dr. Tofu, Shinosuke, todos mis amigos del instituto, pensé en mi madre ¿Qué es lo que hubiera opinado ella de todo esto?

Ranma tiene razón en una cosa: huí como una cobarde. Mi madre no estaría orgullosa.

-¿Tan serio es el asunto?- pregunté

-Más serio de lo que te imaginas, Akane-san- dijo Ryoga, apareciendo desde atrás con Ukyo y Shampoo a su alrededor

-Y casi ya no hay tiempo- agrego Ukyo mirándome suplicante

Ranma se levanto de donde estaba y yo hice lo mismo, mire a esos extraños chicos que estaban frente a mí.

Durante toda mi vida, cada vez que veía a alguien que necesitaba de mi ayuda nunca pensé dos veces antes de ayudarlo ¿Por qué ahora es tan difícil?¿A que le tengo tanto miedo?

Suspiré cansada mientras todas las opciones se presentaban ante mí, y la escena que sucedió hace apenas 4 días parecía ya tan lejana.

-Lo haré- dije mirándolos directo- Si me necesitan, ayudaré

Ryoga, Ukyo y Ranma sonrieron complacidos; Shampoo, hizo su típica muestra de indiferencia. Y yo, sin saberlo, acababa de iniciar un nuevo camino… un camino que no sabía lo difícil que sería pero tenía 4 nuevos amigos para acompañarme.

 **Hola nuevamente ¿y bien? ¿qué opinan?**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y haya valido la pena la espera, a casi tres semanas de la última actualización no hay excusa que valga pero créanme que trabajo muy duro para poder actualizarlo lo más pronto que puedo. Sé que no es justo pero con el trabajo, los deberes, la universidad el tiempo es muy limitado, pero no se preocupen seguiré haciendo un esfuerzo por todos ustedes.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, en el próximo capitulo prometo contestar todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **Y a todos los lectores sileciosos, gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a la historia.**

 **Si les gusto, déjenme saber que opinan estoy abierta a comentarios, críticas constructivas y destructivas también jejeje, pero en verdad verdad me gustaría saber como están llevando la historia.**

 **Abrazos a todos,**

 **Nita**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos,**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capitulo 4**

En los días que siguieron mi rutina cambio drásticamente.

El día que acepté ayudarlos me explicaron que la batalla a la que enfrentaríamos sería durante el equinoccio de invierno, para eso faltaban aún 10 meses pero aun así mi tiempo era limitado.

Ryoga había sido el primero en encontrar su dije hace dos años atrás mientras entrenaba en la cima del monte Fuji, cuando le pregunte a Ukyo discretamente cómo fue que el chico termino en aquel lugar ya que era muy peculiar para hacer entrenamientos, ella me explico divertida que usualmente su sentido de orientación es muy malo y que en verdad se encontraba perdido mientras intentaba ir a las tierras occidentales y que incluso él mismo no sabía dónde se estaba hasta que Kasumi se lo dijo, al saber esto me causo mucha gracia y no pude evitar sonreír, Ryoga parecía algo despistado pero una buena persona

Ukyo fue la segunda en ponerse a prueba, ella me explicó que pasó justo una semana antes de que mi madre falleciera y me pidió perdón por no haber estado conmigo, ella era consciente de su distanciamiento y lo lamentaba mucho pero nunca lo hizo con el afán de lastimarme. Ahora entendía cuando me dijo "no más secretos", entendía su comportamiento y sus extrañas desapariciones y los cabos sueltos empezaban a explicarse. La entendí, no puedo culparla, incluso si me hubiera dicho tamaño secreto no se lo hubiera creído.

Ranma, como ya me había dicho, fue el tercero y el más difícil de convencer de todo el grupo tanto así que tomó casi 4 meses en que aceptara formar parte de todo esto. De Shampoo no me dijeron mucho solo que fue la última integrante del equipo, cuando consiguió su dije hace poco más de un año, al parecer no tuvo problemas en creer todo lo que Kasumi le dijo y aceptar de inmediato, después de todo ella siempre se consideró especial.

Luego Shampoo, "muy amablemente", con su típico tono de superioridad, me informo que ellos planeaban usar estos meses que restaban en perfeccionar sus técnicas hasta que un "inconveniente" llego para retrasar sus planes. Ranma la interrumpió narrando como un día Kasumi los mando a reunir ya que al parecer el quinto dije que había estado perdido desde su origen había aparecido en esa extraña forma de luz que yo pude visualizar la primera vez, y con ella un extraño mensaje sobre el portador. Desde ese momento la prioridad era encontrar a la persona que podría controlarlo ya que sería una ventaja definitiva para poder ganar la guerra.

Todos habían tenido tiempo de sobra para aprender a controlar su dije y manejar su elemento, incluso la misma Kasumi los había entrenado personalmente. Y allí estaba yo: la nueva del grupo, que contaba solo con 10 meses para aprender no uno, si no los cuatro elementos, y ni siquiera Kasumi me entrenaría, ya podía imaginarme como Shampoo me haría caminar por fuego descalza como parte del entrenamiento. Por un momento cuestioné mi decisión de seguir adelante, pero ya había dado mi palabra y un Tendo siempre cumple su palabra.

Después de todas las explicaciones los chicos notaron que estaba agobiada y me recomendaron descansar, al menos por ese día, para que tuviera tiempo de procesar un poco mejor las cosas, la única que se opuso fue Shampoo, alegando que perdían tiempo valioso y que debíamos de comenzar de inmediato; pero en realidad nadie la tomo enserio.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela como de costumbre, Ukyo se sentó a mi lado muy sonriente y Shinosuke la acompaño, yo me mantuvo callada la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa poco habitual en mi y ni siquiera reaccione cuando mi amigo nos invito al cine esa tarde o cuando Ukyo rechazo amablemente la oferta por las dos.

Después de clases Ukyo me guió hasta las montañas donde habíamos estado el día anterior. Durante el trayecto me arme de valor, había tomado una decisión: definitivamente no dejaría que me vieran como una chica débil, así que juntando toda mi determinación me dirigí al lugar donde los chicos de mutuo acuerdo me informaron que Ryoga sería el primero en entrarme. Esto me causo un gran alivio, ya que aunque hubiera preferido comenzar con Ukyo, a Ryoga a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocía había llegado a ganar mi confianza.

Puse mi mejor actitud ¡Lista para empezar!

Estoy en mi cuarto tumbada sobre mi cama, cada musculo de mi cuerpo grita de dolor y el cansancio es tan grande que estoy segura que el sueño me vencerá en cualquier instante.

3 días. 3 días en los que no he tenido descanso alguno. ¿Pensaba que todo esto iba ser fácil? Que equivocada estaba. Por las mañanas voy a la escuela y por las tardes me dedico a intentar levantar aunque sea una pequeña roca sin resultado alguno.

Pensé que con la ayuda de Ryoga y mi autodeterminación esto iba ser sencillo; después de todo ¿no fui yo la que le lanzo gigantescas rocas a Shampoo sin siquiera tocarlas en la pelea que tuvimos? Pero al parecer ahora que de verdad intento concentrarme en eso no puedo y eso me frustra como no pueden imaginarse. Y para colmo de males, al parecer no solo soy la única que no puede quitarse el dichoso dije sino que también soy la única que no puede transformarse.

Ryoga ha sido muy un buen maestro, me enseño sus técnicas, su trucos para mover la tierra, él no necesita ni siquiera tocar una roca para que esta salga volando con un movimiento de sus manos e incluso puede alzar muros completamente sólidos con solo una firme pisada, de verdad es asombroso y sus poderes aumentan increíblemente cuando se transforma; su cuerpo se envuelve en un conjunto que parece roca maciza, la bandana de su frente cambia a una tonalidad oscura y toda su presencia en general se vuelve firme. Para ser sincera la primera vez que vi su transformación me intimidó un poco, pero todo el temor se fue cuando muestra su amabilidad.

Él ha sido muy paciente durante todo este tiempo, intentando ayudarme a canalizar mi energía sin usar la fuerza bruta y aunque hasta el momento no doy señales de avances y ni siquiera el menor indicio de poder controlar mi dije, él y Ukyo me dan ánimos y nunca desesperan. Lo cual es todo lo contrario a lo que puedo decir de Shampoo y Ranma, debo admitir que de ella ya me esperaba burlas y menosprecios pero al parecer Ranma, quien al principio se mostro amable conmigo ahora parece dedicado a burlarse de mi todo el tiempo, incluso el muy cínico se ha atrevido a ponerme sobrenombres, los cuales yo intento ignorar lo más madura que puedo y los cuales Shampoo parece encontrar sumamente divertidos.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando hoy durante mi intento numero 829, y sí los estoy contando, de intentar levantar una pequeña roca sin siquiera tocarla, Ranma soltó el comentario que nos ahorraríamos mucho más tiempo si la alzará con mis brazos de gorila. Lo cual yo solo respondí haciéndole caso y levantando esa y muchas más rocas que se encontraban cerca y lanzándoselas todas directo a su gran bocota. Al principio las esquivaba mientras no paraba de reír lo cual me enojaba mucho más, y después se atrevió a volar sobre mi cabeza y gritar cosas como "alcanzame si puedes" a lo cual le siguieron muchísimas más rocas aventadas pero ninguna le alcanzaban.

Ya cansada, enojada y frustrada y con Ryoga a punto de entrar en mi defensa grité lo más fuerte que pude mientras bajaba mis puños de forma violenta hacia mis costados.

-MALDITO SEAS, RANMA SAOTOME

Lo que ocurrió después aun me cuesta creerlo, al momento de gritar toda mi irá dos enorme torres hechas de piedra se alzaron del suelo dirigiéndose al chico de la trenza que paro al acto con sus insultos para poder esquivarlos

Todos quedaron en silencio, incluso Shampoo paro su odiosa risita para mirar con asombro. Ni yo misma me creía lo que acababa de pasar y solo podía ver mis manos con admiración

¿En verdad yo hice eso?

\- Me asombras, marimacho- se escucho un grito desde lo alto que nos hizo salir a todos del estupor en el que estábamos.

Le mire con el ceño fruncido mientras él ponía una sonrisa autosuficiente, como le detesto. Volví a intentarlo y para mi sorpresa poco a poco empezaba a dominarlo, ya no tenía necesidad de levantar las rocas con mis propias manos, lo hacía con movimientos que Ryoga me había enseñado.

-Muy bien, Akane-san- me animaba Ryoga- no olvides las posiciones básicas y el control- decía entusiasmado

Supongo que al final del día el estúpido bocazas de Ranma Saotome, me ayudo en algo ¿Me pregunto si él y Shampoo tendrán algo? La mayor parte del tiempo parecen confabulados en hacerme miserable, y otras como las de hoy creo que él intenta ayudarme… Muevo la cabeza en señal de negación, no es cierto, él solo quería molestarme para su diversión, me repito mentalmente.

Lo mejor será dormir ha sido un día muy largo, y además mañana es mi cumpleaños. Por fin cumpliré 16 años, mi hermana Nabiki ha prometido llevarnos a comer afuera como regalo de cumpleaños, y aunque no es la gran celebración me alegra pasar un tiempo con mi familia. Me pregunto si Shinosuke se acordará de mi, no me ha mencionado nada ni siquiera Ukyo ha dado señal de acordarse, supongo que no puedo culparla con todo lo que esta pasando.

Bostezo. Será mejor que me duerma de una vez. Mañana será un largo día.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Akane!- son las primeras palabras que escucho al despertar

Dentro de mi cuarto y sosteniendo un pequeño cupcake, se encuentra mi padre con ríos de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-Mi niñita ya es todo una señorita – chilla mientras yo solo me limito a abrazarle, se puede poner muy sentimental cuando quiere

\- Feliz cumpleaños, hermana- dice Nabiki desde la puerta de mi habitación, ya lista para salir y mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas- No olvides que iremos a recogerte a la hora del almuerzo para ir al restaurante trata de no demorar- añade mientras se retira

Las clases transcurren normales y las horas parecen eternas, el profesor nos dio aviso de que Ukyo ha tenido un resfriado y que no podrá asistir hoy, me pregunto que tan cierto será eso ayer se veía perfecta, solo espero que no haya pasado algo malo con el grupo pero de ser así ¿me lo dirían, cierto? Yo también soy parte de ellos ¿no? Supongo que me enterare durante el entrenamiento. Por otro lado, como había supuesto, Shinosuke ha olvidado completamente mi cumpleaños, me gustaría decir que no me ha dolido.

La hora del almuerzo por fin llega y me escabullo lo más rápido posible para reunirme con mi padre y mi hermana

-Akane, espera- Es la voz de Shinosuke la que me hace detenerme y verlo correr en mi dirección, le toma un par de segundo recuperar el aliento

-Shinossuke, ¿paso algo?- digo entre tímida y expectante ¿será que después de todo si lo recordó?

\- Solo quería preguntarte si sabes algo de Ukyo, me preocupa que este enferma y …- se corta al ver algo a mis espaldas- lo siento ¿ibas algún lado?- pregunta

Me volteo lo suficiente para ver a mi padre y a mi hermana caminando hacia nuestra dirección

-Si… yo…este…- ¿Por qué no puedo articular ni una palabra?

-Hola Shinosuke-kun- dice alegre Nabiki mientras me mira por el extremo de un ojo, ella sabe lo que siento por mi amigo, y apuesto que lo usará para avergonzarme- ¿ya saludaste a Akane por su cumpleaños?

-¿cumpleaños?- repite él y me mira tremendamente avergonzado- Oh, Akane, lo había olvidado perdóname, feliz cumpleaños- añade dándome un fugaz abrazo que me ha dejado colorada

-Gracias- respondo bajito y muy avergonzada

-Vamos a salir a comer para celebrar ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- invita mi padre

-Oh, yo no podría…- empieza a decir

-Vamos apuesto que a mi hermanita le hace ilusión- lo corta Nabiki mientras yo la miro con clara advertencia- además aprovechas en enmendarte por olvidarlo- agrega mientras ríe con sorna y me guiña un ojo

Nabiki puede ser una verdadera bruja cuando se lo propone

Llego al bosque de mal humor. La comida no salió como esperaba, mi hermana no ha dejado pasar ocasión para avergonzarme e insinuarle a mi amigo que me invite a salir o algo más, mi padre reía alegremente por lo que él cree son bromas inocentes y yo no pude estar más avergonzada e incómoda. Me he escapado al menor descuido sin siquiera atreverme ver a Shinosuke a la cara, ha sido la peor humillación de mi vida.

-Ya era hora- me recibe la voz de Ranma- Llegas tarde, novata- añade en son de burla

Lo que me faltaba no estoy de humor para sus bromas, estoy teniendo un horrible día.

-Idiota- susurro y lo ignoro con la cabeza en alto

-¿Qué pasa marimacho? ¿hoy no quieres pelear?- insiste

Le lanzo una roca lo más fuerte que puedo y para mi suerte esta le da de lleno en el rostro. Lo sé, mi autocontrol es muy débil. Él se recompone del golpe dispuesto a seguir con la contienda la cual no pienso perder esta vez.

-Que bruta- afirma mientras sonríe de medio lado con ese gesto de superioridad que odio, estoy dispuesta a cerrarle la boca a golpes

Pero cuando estoy apunto de atacarlo con todo lo que sé, escucho un carraspeo desde atrás.

-Ejemm- se aclara la garganta Shampoo quien esta usando la transformación de su dije- Ranma, si ya terminaste de jugar con la nueva necesito tu ayuda – dice seria

\- ¿Así? ¿y para qué? - sentencia Ranma, su gesto de superioridad ha desaparecido y una cara de enfado esta en su lugar

Shampoo se acerca casi como un felino hasta el chico de la trenza y le sonríe de manera seductora, mientras enreda sus dedos en sus cabellos.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de jugar con fuego?- añade de un modo que me dan nauseas

Estoy consciente que he pasado a segundo plano y que sobro en esa conversación; sin embargo, algo de mi se hunde muy muy al fondo y no entiendo porque me siento triste. Genial, como si este día no fuera lo suficientemente malo

-No te incumbe- suena una voz en mi cabeza- mientras no se metan contigo debería darte completamente igual- dicta esa sabia vocecita

Así que volviendo a controlar mis actos, me giro dejando a esos dos hacer lo que se les entre en gana.

-¡Hey, espera!- grita Ranma

No me giro a verlo, ni siquiera me detengo

-No soy "hey" ni "novata" ni "brazos de gorila". Me llamo Akane ¿oíste?- digo lo suficientemente alto para que ese par me escuche, ya estoy harta de los sobrenombres

Y como respuesta solo escucho la irritante risa de Shampoo.

\- Akane-san, tienes que enfocarte- explica Ryoga con paciencia- intenta solo levantar esa pequeña roca, sin mover el resto

Como si fuera tan fácil- pienso desganada, han pasado más de dos horas y el lugar esta completamente destrozado al parecer lo único que no se ha movido es esa dichosa piedrecita.

Respiro hondo, esta vez estoy dispuesta a lograrlo, no pienso terminar el primer día de mis 16 años de este modo, algo tiene que salirme bien. Me coloco en posición, toda mi atención esta en ese pedazo de tierra, lo haré estoy segura.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo Ryoga, con lo patosa que es terminará provocando un terremoto- Es la voz de Ranma, quien al parecer ya se ha librado de Shampoo, lo que rompe mi concentración y termina por alterarme

Grito frustrada, estoy apunto de golpearlo nuevamente cuando Ryoga me detiene por el hombro.

-Sera mejor que tomemos un descanso- sugiere amablemente. Asiento por cortesía y camino hasta un pequeño arroyo para refrescarme.

Vaya día el que estoy pasando, esto no es ni de lejos lo que me imagine para mi cumpleaños. Y como si fuera poco Ukyo no da señales de vida, cuando pregunte por ella Ryoga solo me respondió que había un asunto que tenía que atender ¿me pregunto si confiarán en mi lo suficiente como para contarme lo que sucede? Desde que llegue siento que han estado esquivando mis preguntas. Suspiro

Creo que lo mejor será decir que no me encuentro bien e ir temprano a casa.

\- No me digas que ya te rendiste- otra vez el insufrible chico de la trenza ¿es que acaso esta determinado en hacer mi vida miserable?

-¿Por qué dices eso?- contesto a la defensiva

-Pues, por esa cara toda decaída que tienes- responde con ese gesto que odio- y ese largo suspiro que acabas de dar

-¿me estabas espiando?- contraataco

-Jah! No me hagas reir…yo…- empieza pero no lo dejo terminar siento que todas las emociones del día se me vienen encima y estoy a punto de explotar

-¡¿Quieres cerrar tu gran bocaza?!- grito y él por primera vez se ha quedado sin palabras- Estoy teniendo un día horrible y ya es lo suficientemente malo para que vengas tu, sin motivo aparente, a tratar de insultarme y hacerme enojar ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hice para caerte tan mal?! ¡¿Por qué insistes en molestarme cuando lo único que quiero es gritar?!– lo enfrento ya fuera de mi

Él parece estar tan sorprendido como yo por mi reacción y su semblante cambia a uno que no puedo descifrar como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-Ven, sígueme – dice mientras me extiende su mano.

¿Qué acaso se volvió loco o no ha entendido nada de lo que he dicho? Lo miro desconfiada y con el ceño fruncido

\- Vamos, necesitas ir a ver un lugar- insiste como un niño pequeño- ¿O acaso tienes miedo, Akane? – suelta sin más

Asiento. Y no ha sido el reto lo que me ha llevado a aceptar sino que por primera vez desde que comenzó mi entrenamiento me ha llamado por mi nombre, es como si lo hubiera estado evitando durante este tiempo solo lo ha mencionado un par de veces.

Casi no puedo respirar, la caminata ha sido más larga de lo que me imaginaba.

-Ya llegamos- proclama alegre

Estamos al filo de un precipicio, la cantidad de viento que corre por aquí es impresionante mis cortos cabellos no dejan de revolotear a mi alrededor. Me acerco un poco más al borde. Estamos demasiado alto aunque hay que admitir que la vista es impresionante.

-¿Y bien qué esperas?- me dice él chico de la trenza sacándome de mis pensamiento

-¿Ah?- lo miro contrariada, no sé qué es lo que pretende

\- Dijiste que querías gritar- me dice como si le explicará algo a un niño pequeño- Hazlo, vamos grita

Abro mis ojos lo más que puedo ¿Acaso está hablando en serio?

\- Vamos ¿no me digas que te has vuelto tímida de pronto?- dice en son de desafío

Lo fulmino con la mirada, si ese idiota quiere que grite estoy dispuesta a romperle los tímpanos y hacerlo callar de una vez.

Me acerco muchísimo al borde y miro el vacío, una caída desde esa altura sería fatal. Me tamo mis oídos con ambas manos, no es que quiera terminar sorda después de esto, cierro los ojos e inhalo todo el aire que se me es posible.

Y grito

Grito con todas mis fuerzas, grito hasta desgarrarme la garganta.

Pienso en lo que estoy metida, en mi poco avance y en la gran responsabilidad de entrar en una guerra, pienso en mi familia y mis amigos ¿Qué les sucederá a ellos si fracaso?, pienso en Shinosuke como nunca soy lo suficientemente buena para él, pienso en todas mis frustraciones y todos mis miedos

Y grito

Grito de impotencia

Grito de coraje

Grito de tristeza

Grito porque estoy asustada

Solo grito

Me detengo para poder respirar y el viento me recibe de lleno en la cara, unas pequeñas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas y yo las dejo correr. Me siento mucho mejor, me siento bien, siento que he tirado todos mis problemas en ese grito. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar la sensación del aire golpear mi rostro. Me siento bien, me siento viva.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco en esa posición cuando la voz de Ranma me trae a la realidad, vaya se me había olvidado que estaba aquí

-¿Se siente bien, no?- dice mirando hacia el precipicio- yo siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito desahogarme

En respuesta solo muevo la cabeza como confirmando sus palabras y sonrío, sonrío como hacia tiempo no lo hacía, sonrío como cuando aún estaba con mi madre.

Ranma se me queda mirando unos instantes con un gesto de sorpresa, hasta que súbitamente aparta su mirada.

-¿sabes que es aún mejor?- pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa, yo lo miro con gesto interrogante- Tirarse- añade como si nada

-¿ESTAS LOCO?- respondo mirándolo como si tuviera tres ojos- Aun no sé volar- añado resignada

Tiene razón, sentir el viento debe ser asombroso pero es algo que yo aún no puedo hacer.

-¡Vamos, será divertido! Yo también lo haré

\- Tu puede volar, eso es trampa

\- Sin transformaciones, lo prometo- dice decidido

-¿Acaso intentas matarme?- pregunto desconfiada

-Claro que no… mira…aishh… solo confía en mi- dice sin más

Yo vuelvo a mirar el abismo, el aire vuelve azotar mis cabellos con más fuerza, veo a Ranma que me mira con esos intensos ojos cobalto como intentando darme valor.

-Vale- Contesto decidida, creo que acabo de perder la cabeza- pero lo haremos juntos

Él sonríe complacido y extiende su mano, que esta vez no dudo en tomarla

-A la de tres- dice alegre- uno…

-Dos…- continuo el conteo

-TRES…

Siento como mi cuerpo esta en el vacío, involuntariamente he cerrado mis ojos preparándome para caer, pero no lo hago… estoy… estoy…abro mis ojos…estoy flotando

Miro a Ranma que no ha perdido el ojo de mi reacción y sonríe abiertamente. Yo le devuelvo el gesto y mis músculos se destensan, abro un poco más mis brazos para poder disfrutar la sensación

-¿Cómo?- me atrevo a preguntar

\- Las corrientes de aire- responde como si fuera lo más obvio, solo tienes que dejarte llevar- agrega mientras me jala a lo que parece ser un canal que nos arrastra a ambos. Él deja mi mano para hacer giros y volteretas, parece feliz

Debo admitir que cuando conocí a los chicos, siempre me pregunte porque Ranma era aire; al principio pensé que estaría mucho mejor como tierra o fuego.

Shampoo es fuego, de eso no hay duda, su determinación arde como mil soles.

Ukyo es tranquila, serena y fluye con todo a su alrededor, ella es agua.

Ryoga es tierra, es fuerte, es estable, firme y siempre constante.

Pero Ranma… Ranma es incontrolable, nunca sabes lo que hará, es impredecible, y aunque su fortaleza lo hace perfecto para la tierra y su espíritu de guerrero arde en llamas como el fuego, él tiene algo más una característica que lo distingue: su alma es libre, definitivamente el aire es su elemento.

Sonrío como si hubiera descubierto un gran secreto, me uno a él y solo me dejo llevar.

Al final resulta que el chico de la trenza no ha podido cumplir su palabra, ha tenido que transformarse para evitar que cayéramos cuando súbitamente las corrientes se hicieron menos densas, pero lejos de estar molesta no puedo dejar de sonreír ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Y aunque ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada mientras regresamos al campamento, ambos tenemos una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando llegamos solo hay una pequeña fogata a punto de pagarse se ha hecho realmente tarde, pobre Ryoga soy una pésima alumna mira que desaparecer así por así y para colmo no me siento tan culpable como debería.

El chico de la trenza hace el amago de ir a buscar al resto y es cuando lo tomó tímidamente de su camisa china. Él voltea a verme interrogante.

-Gracias- le digo bajito y mis mejillas se colorean agacho la mirada para que no lo note

-De nada- responde divertido- tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños- añade sonriendo y yo levanto la mirada para verlo sorprendida

-¿Co… como…?

Pero mi pregunta se queda en el aire, cuando de la nada…

-¡SORPRESA!- dicen los chicos apareciendo por detrás

Ukyo con un gran pastel en las manos, de seguro de su propia creación y Ryoga con lo que parece una botella ponche de manzana, incluso Shampo se ha encargado de prender unas pequeñas antorchas alrededor.

Esto ha sido demasiado, no puedo creer que hayan hecho todo eso por mi, ahora entiendo la ausencia de Ukyo y todo lo demás. Estoy realmente emocionada.

Ranma me sujeta por los hombros, creo que ha notado mi inestabilidad

\- Feliz cumpleaños, novata- añade cuando lo miro y lejos de molestarme el apelativo me siento tan feliz que solo le devuelvo la sonrisa

Mi amiga corre a abrazarme y a explicarme a detalle cómo fue que lo preparo para que no me diera cuenta y hasta me doy con la sorpresa que Shampoo ayudo con la preparación de la cena. Ryoga me saluda afable y Shampoo dice algo sobre que cumplir años en su tribu es una celebración importante, creo que es su manera de felicitarme.

Comemos, brindamos, cantamos, cortamos el pastel, nos divertimos y nos permitimos darnos un descanso de todas nuestras responsabilidades y en ese espacio ya no somos cinco jóvenes que deben hacer frente a una de las más grandes guerras jamás habidas, simplemente somos cinco chicos divirtiéndose con amigos. Y aunque mañana tenga que volver a los entrenamientos y a la rutina ahora sé que no estoy tan sola como creía. Miro a mis amigos reír y festejar…definitivamente este día no podía terminar mejor.

 **Hola chicos,**

 **Ha sido una larga ausencia y sé que no hay excusa que valga.**

 **Desde mi última publicación han pasado muchas cosas y ,aunque no entrare en detalle, me tomo bastante recuperarme de todo y créanme que de verdad quería actualizar pero simplemente con todo lo que pasaba tenía la cabeza en otro lado, ni que decir de la inspiración. Para serles sincera me ha costado mucho retomar la historia pero una vez que empecé las cosas solo fluyeron. No podía terminar el año sin una actualización.**

 **Ahora que la situación esta un poco mejor prometo actualizar más seguido, tengo muchas ideas y ya he definido bien toda la trama, así que no se preocupen que Protectores sigue viva.**

 **Espero me disculpen por la ausencia y si tienen que leer desde el primer capitulo para acordarse, espero que disfruten de nuevo de cada palabra escrita con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

 **Déjenme su reviews para saber como llevan la historia y están en su derecho de desquitarse conmigo, solo no sean muy malos conmigo. Si tienen alguna duda responderé en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Un beso enorme para cada uno. Feliz Navida atrasadita y que pasen un Feliz año Nuevo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Nita.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capitulo 5**

Los días transcurrieron y varias semanas han pasado ya desde mi pequeña sorpresa de cumpleaños, mi entrenamiento con Ryoga ha terminado y aunque le debo mucho y le estoy eternamente agradecida aún no he logrado transformarme como ellos lo hacen. Él se muestra paciente y dice que todo es cuestión de tiempo pero honestamente estoy empezando a desesperar y obviamente con los comentarios del bocazas de Ranma y las risas mal fingidas de Shampoo la situación no mejora en lo absoluto. Aunque debo admitir que con los sucesos que ocurrieron en este tiempo las cosas han cambiado, pero no estoy segura que eso sea bueno.

Unos días después de cumplir 16 años surgió una situación de emergencia en los bosques del norte, Kasumi nos comunicó muy angustiada que unos extraños incendios forestales se habían presentado consecutivamente en esa zona y aunque ella los detenía cada vez que surgían no parecía ser un suceso normal ya que volvían con mucha más fuerza perjudicando a las poblaciones aledañas y a los animales de la zona por lo que requería nuestra ayuda para investigar lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo estaba muy entusiasmada por poder ayudar aunque tendría que estar fuera de casa por unos días, no fue difícil convencer a mi padre que saldría con Ukyo ese fin de semana lo cual no dejaba de ser verdad hasta cierto punto.

Pero un suceso de lo más inesperado ocurrió antes de partir, los chicos nos esperaban en la puerta del instituto con todo lo necesario para el viaje nos reunimos con ellos y caminamos un par de cuadras buscando un lugar solitario para que ellos pudieran transformarse y así poder llegar más rápido hasta que…

-¡Esperen! Akane, Ukyo… - La voz de Shinnosuke nos detuvo en medio de una calle

-Ahora no- bufó mi amiga, obviamente su obsesión por ella estaba empezando a fastidiarla y justo venía en el momento más inoportuno- Yo me encargo- agregó dispuesta a darle otro desplante, yo solo baje la mirada no me había atrevido a hablar con él desde el vergonzoso almuerzo que mi hermana organizó

-Shinnosuke no es un buen momento y francamente no tengo tiempo para…- empezaba a decir Ukyo mientras todos la observaban, sentía lastima por él

-Lo siento Ukyo- le corto repentinamente mi amigo con tono serio- pero quisiera hablar con Akane

Wow, eso sí que me dejo helada. Que Shinnosuke quiera hablar conmigo es completamente nuevo y la verdad no sé como reaccionar y al parecer todos se han quedado tan sorprendidos como yo ya que reina un silencio que solo fue roto por la odiosa risa de Shampoo la cual nos hizo volver a la realidad.

Ukyo retrocede, parece aturdida y se coloca junto a Ryoga quien le sonríe amable tratando de infundirle confianza.

-Akane ¿podemos hablar?- pregunta Shinnosuke acercándose hasta mi lugar

-Este… yo… Cla…claro- tartamudeo

Pero antes de que pueda reaccionar una fuerte mano se ha colocado sobre mi hombro y me atrae hasta un cuerpo que parece roca sólida.

-Cargamos prisa- dice Ranma con una voz amenazante puedo sentir cada musculo de su cuerpo en tensión ¿qué es lo que le sucede?

-Vamos, Ranma, no seas aburrido apuesto que a Akane no le tomará más de un minuto hablar con su guapo amigo- interviene Shampoo separando al chico de la trenza de mi y agarrando uno de sus brazos coqueta

-¿Van a algún lado?- pregunta Shinnosuke ignorando lo sucedido y percatándose por primera vez de las mochilas que cada uno cargamos a nuestras espaldas.

-Si este… nosotros…

-No tenemos porque darte explicaciones- responde Ukyo poniéndose a mi lado- ¿A que has venido?- añade interrogante

\- Pues yo solo…- Shinnosuke empieza a ponerse colorado y sus ojos color aguamarina me miran directo- solo quería darte esto Akane- dice extendiendo una pequeña cajita

Yo lo miro con una sorpresa aún más grande en mi rostro y él al notar mi confusión añade

-Ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños, me sentí pésimo por haberlo olvidado

-Gra…gracias- digo abriendo el pequeño obsequio, dentro puedo observar un sencillo brazalete de plata… es realmente bonito, no puedo evitar sonreír, creo que estoy en un sueño

-Permíteme- dice él recobrando su confianza y colocándome ágilmente el brazalete en mi mano derecha, lo cual me saca otra gran sonrisa

-Lamento interrumpir- nos llega la cavernaria voz de Ranma desde atrás al parecer se ha podido librar de Shampoo- pero tenemos que partir

-Es cierto Akane-chan, debemos ponernos en marcha – apoya Ryoga y sé que ambos llevan razón

Me despido con una reverencia de Shinnosuke y le agradezco una vez más el obsequio

-Espera- dice él sosteniendo repentinamente mi mano- Cuando regrese…Te…te… ¿te gustaría ir al cine?

Escucho el asombro de Ukyo y un bufido de Ranma a mi espalda que me advierte que me de prisa. Pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea la invitación de Shinnosuke, por fin, después de varios años por fin me ha invitado a salir; definitivamente debo estar soñando. Vamos, di algo Akane, no te quedes allí parada como boba.

Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente incapaz de poder articular una sola palabra, él sonríe se acerca y deposita un suave beso en mi mejilla, automáticamente se me suben los colores al rostro, mi cara debe ser todo un poema.

-Nos vemos pronto, Akane- añade como despedida, dejándonos a los 5 de nuevo solos

-¡Vaya Akane!- comienza Shampoo- No sabía que tenías un noviecito como ese

\- Vámonos de una vez- exclama Ranma repentinamente molesto, todos obedecemos

Lamentablemente, gracias a la demora de Shinnosuke no pudimos llegar a nuestro destino ese día y tuvimos que acampar en una zona casi a mitad de camino, cuando nos alcanzo el ocaso. Yo insistí en continuar pero ellos llevaban razón no podíamos continuar en la oscuridad; y durante toda la noche escuche las quejas de Shampoo que por culpa de mi noviecito nos habíamos retrasado; sin embargo para mi sorpresa Ranma se mantuvo en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos al alba a seguir nuestro viaje. Durante el camino me mantengo callada tratando de procesar todo lo que ha pasado el día anterior con Shinnosuke. Avanzamos a pasos agigantados hacia nuestro destino para recuperar el tiempo perdido, si seguimos con este ritmo llegaremos antes del mediodía.

Como los ríos de las montañas del norte han desaparecido debido al incendio, Ukyo viaja en la espalda de Ryoga, ambos no pueden volar pero él usa sus poderes de forma sorprendente dando saltos imposibles y corriendo a velocidades sobrehumanas, desde mi altura solo puedo observarlos como si fueran un torbellino de arena.

Shampoo parece una bengala a nuestro alrededor, muy "amablemente" se ofreció a llevarme con ella igual que el día anterior pero el resto se negó en rotundo, aún estoy dando gracias por ello internamente, no me hubiera gustado parecer una cobarde al rechazarla ya que el viaje que tuve ayer a su lado no fue de lo que se dice un vuelo placentero, mi ropa aún esta chamuscada y ni que hablar de las miles de ampollas que de seguro me saldrán por todo el cuerpo, es casi un milagro que no tenga quemaduras de primer grado.

Y es así como he terminado volando en la espalda del chico de la trenza, el cual tampoco ha mencionado una palabra desde que hemos comenzado el camino.

\- ¿Crees que pronto pueda volar por mi misma?- Hablo por primera vez durante todo el camino

\- Ya lo hiciste una vez ¿recuerdas?- me responde seco

\- No creo que tirarse de un precipicio cuente- le respondo intentando mantener la conversación

Ranma sonríe, pero su sonrisa no le ilumina el rostro

-No hablaba de eso, me refería a la vez que le pateaste el trasero a Shampoo cuando apenas nos conocimos- aclara

\- No me gusta recordar eso- contesto después de un buen rato- Perdí el control, esa chica no era yo- digo ocultando mi rostro en su espalda protegiéndome de los fríos vientos que corren a mi alrededor

\- Fue sorprendente- responde él- manejaste todos los elementos a la perfección y ese torbellino de ráfagas que hiciste estuvo realmente asombroso

\- ¿En serio piensas eso?- pregunto sorprendida, hasta el momento nunca me había detenido a pensar en los detalles

\- Me da pena ese pobre chico- añade en tono burlón- mira que fijarse en una chica tan bruta, que no sabe controlar su fuerza…

Lo golpeo en el cráneo orgullosa de que le saldrá un buen chichón.

\- Cállate bobo- Shinnosuke…

-Ay si Shinnosuke…- dice burlándose de nuevo

Estoy a punto de darle un puñete para que no vuelva a meterse conmigo, cuando de pronto gira y yo al no estar sostenida caigo desde más de 10 km de altura, pero tan pronto como me despego de Ranma él vuelve a cogerme en brazos con una sonrisa de lado.

-No creo que estés en la posición de pelear conmigo- dice con superioridad- A no ser que quieras caer

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que tiene razón y solo volteo el rostro para darle a entender que estoy enojada. Él me vuelve a colocar en su espalda y yo le paso mis brazos por los hombros, no estoy dispuesta a caerme otra vez.

\- Lindo brazalete- menciona mientras juega con el con sus dedos, otra provocación que estoy dispuesta a ignorar

Suelta un sonoro suspiro al no obtener respuesta de mi parte

-Lo siento, Akane- dice con un suspiro. Vaya, eso sí que me ha sorprendido- Sé que ese tipo te gusta pero… es que… solo no me da buena espina, debes tener cuidado

Estoy segura que he abierto mucho los ojos, mi primer impulso es decirle que no meta sus narices donde no le incumbe y que puedo cuidarme yo sola; pero hay algo en el tono en que lo dijo que demuestra preocupación, sé que no le debo explicaciones pero por algún motivo quiero decirle algo que lo deje más tranquilo.

-Ranma, conozco a Shinnosuke de años casi tantos como a Ukyo y puedo asegurarte que es la primera vez que…

\- Sujétate fuerte vamos a bajar- me interrumpe mientras se lanza en picada hacia el suelo

No me atrevo a contradecir su orden y refuerzo mi agarre cerrando los ojos. Este tipo sí que está loco, mira que lanzarse de este modo, es un suicida bipolar que mete sus narices en asuntos ajenos. Estoy segura que hay muchos métodos mejores para descender… vaya chiflado ni siquiera le importa mis fuertes gritos cerca de su oído, él también grita pero por motivos diferentes…se ríe de mi miedo. Ya verá cuando estemos en tierra. Pienso tirarle unas cuantas rocas para borrarle esa cara de felicidad del rostro.

-Kasumi tenía razón- dice Shampoo tocando lo que alguna vez fue un árbol y ahora no es más que madera rostizada- este fuego no es normal, parece como si un meteorito se hubiera lanzado directo a este lugar- concluye

Yo la miro como si fuera otra persona, es la primera vez desde que nos conocemos que veo a Shampoo tan seria parece como si hubiera madurado unos años, ni siquiera se ha molestado en fastidiarme.

Apenas llegamos supimos que las cosas no estaban bien, el lugar estaba completamente destruido, y lo que alguna vez debió ser un gran bosque ahora era cenizas y humo.

Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar, lo vi perderse en el cielo mientras formaba grandes círculos con su trayectoria agrupando varias nubes negras; al aterrizar le dijo a Ukyo que la acompañe, ella entendió al instante y él la llevo hasta lo alto después de unos segundos comenzó una leve llovizna que terminaba con el poco fuego que había en el lugar.

\- Todo esta deshidratado- dijo Ukyo al aterrizar- las nubes casi no tienen agua y no hay humedad alrededor, normalmente después de un incendio forestal, puedo sentir el agua del subsuelo queriendo brotar a la superficie pero aquí no queda nada

-El suelo no esta en mejores condiciones, esta muy dañado- agrega Ryoga- dudo mucho que esta tierra vuelva a producir vegetación, lo más probable es que se seque y quede pequeñas llanuras.

No digo nada, no puedo. Miro a mi alrededor e imagino como debió ser este lugar antes del incendio, lleno de animales y arboles, repleto de vida y color. El paisaje que ha quedado es desolador, me escuecen los ojos por el humo y me esfuerzo por retener unas lágrimas que demuestran lo sensible que soy, lo terriblemente débil que me siento.

\- Será mejor separarnos- escucho la voz de Ranma que me devuelve a la realidad, su tono también es solemne

Todos asienten y salen en diversas direcciones, Ryoga corre hacia el nacimiento de las montañas, Shampoo se transforma y se dirige hacia el oeste y Ranma emprende vuelo hacia el sur.

-Quiero ir hacia el norte y ver si todavía se puede salvar el nacimiento de algún riachuelo- comenta Ukyo una vez que nos hemos quedado solas- ¿Quieres venir?

Niego con la cabeza. Sé que solo seré un estorbo si la acompaño, lo mejor que puedo hacer es quedarme y tratar de ayudar con pequeñas cosas.

\- De acuerdo- dice mi amiga- ¿Segura que estarás bien sola, Akane?

\- Si, no te preocupes- respondo en una voz tan baja que tengo suerte de que me haya oído

Ukyo se transforma y usa las gotas de lluvia como impulso parece que se desliza a gran velocidad, ella es realmente impresionante.

Suspiro pesadamente

Me encuentro sola en medio de un bosque devastado la sensación que se me asienta en el estomago es horrible.

Camino como si buscará algo que ni yo misma sé que es, solo mirando alrededor y deteniéndome de vez en cuando. Ya deben haber pasado un par de horas cuando me doy cuenta que me he alejo demasiado sin ninguna dirección en concreto. La lluvia ha parado. No me preocupa sé que ellos podrán encontrarme, así que me siento sobre una piedra chamuscada.

¿Por qué he venido? Aun no controlo mis poderes y ni siquiera puedo transformarme y aunque pudiera no sería de gran ayuda ya que ellos pueden hacer lo mismo que yo e incluso mejor ¿Por qué me habrán elegido?

Toco el dije que cuelga de mi cuello y lo roso con las yemas de mis dedos, ya no siento la electricidad de un inicio, me pregunto si eso es un avance. Cuatro elementos en cuatro dijes… cuatro elementos en cuatro personas… Cuatro elementos en una sola…debe haber algo más, Kasumi no quiso formar un quinto dije, pero los cuatro dijes formaron el quinto. Aún no lo entiendo ¿no era suficiente?

Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos y pongo mis sentidos alerta, el que no pueda aún dominar mi dije no significa que no me sepa defender; después de todo soy una artista marcial.

Espero unos segundos, me mantengo alerta; pero nada sucede, cuando estoy apunto de bajar la guardia una potente bola de fuego azul es lanzada en mi dirección. La esquivo por los pelos.

"Shampoo" es lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Aunque hay una pequeña duda en mi cabeza, el fuego de Shampoo es rojo intenso como mil soles y esta es la primera vez que veo fuego azul.

-Shampoo, esto no es gracioso- grito poniéndome de pie- No es momento para pelear

Pero apenas tengo tiempo para recomponerme cuando otro misil es lanzado en mi dirección.

Piso fuerte para levantar un muro que me defienda, no tendré oportunidad de esquivarlo. La tierra se alza pero al estar tan débil, mi muro se rompe al recibir el impacto haciéndome volar hacia atrás.

Maldigo para mis adentros. A estas alturas ya estoy más que molesta

\- Detente de una maldita vez- contraataco, lanzado pequeñas piedras en su dirección, Ryoga me enseño que si puedo ser capaz de darle en los brazos y en las piernas a mi oponente no será capaz de seguir peleando, por eso es mejor que el tamaño sea pequeño para que el daño sea mayor. Pero para mi sorpresa una enorme torre de fuego azul viene directo hacia mi.

Me protejo como puedo levantando un circulo de piedra a mi alrededor, pero la torre me envuelve como a un anillo de fuego; cada vez el calor es más y más intenso, no podré resistir por mucho tiempo y como si fuera poco el anillo de fuego a mi alrededor se hace cada vez más alto

-Entrégame el dije mocosa- ordena una voz masculina que no reconozco, definitivamente esto no es Shampoo

No respondo y aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría estoy demasiado concentrada en mantener a pie mi barrera que amenaza con derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Si tan solo pudiera transformarme…

\- Te lo advertí- vuelve a decir mi atacante

Y veo como el anillo de fuego azul crece hasta traspasar las nubes. La vista sería impresionante si no fuera porque me encuentro atrapada en el medio. Mis débiles muros se han terminado por derrumbar y estoy totalmente expuesta. Veo en cámara lenta como una flecha de fuego baja por ojo del gran torbellino de fuego, no tengo salida no podré escapar de esta. La flecha cada vez es más y más rápida, puedo jurar que se ha convertido en un rayo dispuesto a partirme en dos

Miro desesperada la tierra a mi alrededor, no creo poder levantar otro muro, pero es entonces cuando mi dije comienza a brillar con la misma intensidad que cuando lo encontré la primera vez. El rayo se acerca y solo atino a cubrirme con mis manos, no siento el impacto. El dije ha creado una barrera de luz a mi alrededor, pero cada vez el fuego cae con más violencia. Lo ultimo que veo es la barrera rompiéndose en mil pedazos y mi cuerpo soportando las llamas.

Estoy tendida en el piso, apenas y soy consciente. Abro mis ojos en un esfuerzo sobrehumano y veo unos paso acercándose hacia a mí, no tengo fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y ver a mi agresor. Siento su mano buscar la cadena de mi cuello, pero lo ha soltado en cuanto la ha tocado, yo también pude sentir esa electricidad la primera vez que intente quitármela, vuelve a repetir el acto pero sucede exactamente lo mismo.

Escucho su risa, sé lo que esta pensando sin necesidad de que lo diga en voz alta, la única forma de poder quitarme el dije es matándome, lo he sabido desde un principio. Veo caer un pétalo negro frente a mi y cierro los ojos, ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar.

-¡AKANE!- Es la voz de Ranma

-¡AKANE!- vuelve a gritar a todo pulmón, escucho a mi agresor maldecir mientras otra voz que no había hablado hasta el momento intervine

-Hora de irnos- no puedo equivocarme esa ha sido una mujer

Segundos después, siento a Ranma correr hasta mi, tomarme en brazos y gritar para que despierte, mi condición debe de ser deplorable para que se desespere de ese modo; con un último esfuerzo susurro un "Gracias" y después me abandono a la inconsciencia.

Lo que sucedió después fue que me levante con un montón de vendajes y demasiado adolorida, los chicos habían armado un campamento improvisado en una cueva y todos estaban a mi alrededor, les explique lo que había pasado y mencione cada detalle que podía recordar, incluso admití que en un comienzo pensé que había sido Shampoo la responsable.

-Mi fuego no es azul- respondió la aludida- el fuego azul hace mucho daño, no ilumina solo quema y destruye, es muy peligroso

También me entere que mi atacante cometió un error al levantar ese espiral gigante de fuego, ya que Ranma pudo verlo mientras volaba y se dirigió de inmediato a él, por lo que le estoy eternamente agradecida le debo la vida.

-Entonces eso explicaría los daños causados a este bosque- reflexiono Ryoga

-El incendio fue provocado, por ese hombre, no cabe duda de eso- intervino Ukyo

-Había una mujer- digo recordando ese detalle que había olvidado mencionar

-¿una mujer?- repite Ukyo, y yo les explico como cuando Ranma grito mi nombre fue ella la que dijo que se retirarán

Veo como intercambian miradas y sus rostros palidecen, siento que saben algo.

-Lo mejor será ir con Kasumi- dice Ranma- Shampoo, quédate con Akane, aún esta muy débil para levantarse y no podemos dejarla sola después de lo que ocurrió.

Para mi sorpresa ella acepta sin siquiera contradecir; el resto abandona la cueva y yo me quedo a solas con ella. Al no ser grandes amigas el intento de conversación murió a los pocos segundos de iniciar, cierro los ojos necesito reponerme pronto, será mejor que descanse.

De eso ya han pasado varias semanas, me recupere rápido gracias a los poderes de Ukyo, quien pudo hidratar mi cuerpo y no me quedaron secuelas. Al regresar a casa la rutina siguió, continúe el entrenamiento con Ryoga hasta que un día muy alegre me dijo que ya no había nada que pudiera enseñarme y que he mejorado mucho en poco tiempo. Incluso pude salir con Shinnosuke en un par de ocasiones, y aunque me sigue pareciendo un poco extraño que ahora me preste toda su atención, no puedo decir que me disguste.

Hace unos días acabo de comenzar mi entrenamiento con Ukyo y con ella aprender se hace más sencillo. Ranma, Shampoo y Ryoga casi ya no están en el campamento, son muy pocas las veces en que los he visto, salen muy seguido a "entrenar" que fue lo que me dijeron cuando pregunte.

Me parece sospechoso, nadie nunca menciono lo que había dicho Kasumi ni lo que sucedió en el bosque del norte, tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo que no me dicen y eso me hace sentir insegura, he intentado preguntarle a Ukyo pero ha sido en vano. Sé que algo me están ocultando y lo voy a averiguar y aunque no tengo muchas pistas, sé por dónde empezar: el fuego azul…

 **Hola chicos,**

 **Como prometí he retomado la historia, quiero agradecer a todos por la comprensión después de mi larga ausencia. En especial a Sav21 que ha estado desde el inicio.**

 **Espero les guste el rumbo que está tomando, y si tienen dudas por favor háganmelas llegar que encantada las responderé. Espero sus reviews para saber cómo llevan la historia.**

 **Un saludo enorme a todos**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Nita.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es original y no tiene fines de lucro. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capitulo 6**

Fuego azul, fuego azul, fuego azul

-Akane, concéntrate- me exhorta Ukyo

La verdad por más que le doy vueltas y vueltas a lo que sucedió aquel día aún no he avanzado mucho en encontrar respuestas y los demás al ver que sospechaba de sus constantes ausencias, ahora pasan más tiempo en el campamento, aunque de vez en cuando los veo salir sin decir el motivo.

\- Lo siento Ukyo, estoy un poco cansada- digo en mi defensa para que no note el hilo de mis pensamiento- ¿te parece si lo dejamos por hoy?

\- Vale- responde resignada- pero mañana tendremos que entrenar el doble

\- Pero mañana iré con Shinossuke a …- empiezo a explicar pero me lanza una de sus miradas asesinas, desde que empecé a salir con mi amigo no ha estado de muy humor que digamos

-Akane, necesitas poner más empeño al entrenamiento y no estar de saliditas con…

-Pero yo si me esfuerzo- la corto, de repente siento mucha rabia acumulada- He avanzado mucho en poco tiempo y lo sabes, puedo hacer todo lo que tu haces sin transformarte y me esfuerzo cada día en aprender

\- Faltan tan solo 6 meses para el equinoccio y aun no has podido transformarte ni una sola vez- contraataca y yo puedo sentir un puñal con cada una de sus palabras- Nosotros que ya dominamos nuestro dije a la perfección seguimos entrenando y no nos distraemos con citas o…

-Estas celosa- en este momento estoy hablando sin pensar, sé que las cosas terminarán mal- Estas celosa de que Shinossuke ahora se haya fijado en mi

-No es eso, Akane

\- Lo es- digo fuera de mi- eres tan egoísta que lo desplantaste un millón de veces y aun así quieres que siga detrás de ti, no soportas que no te haga caso, no soportas que quiera estar conmigo

\- Solo quiero lo mejor para ti

-Pues no parece, se supone que eres mi amiga, deberías alegrarte por mi

\- Lo soy, lo hago pero…

-Chicas, paren ya, por favor- la voz de Ryoga nos saca de nuestra discusión

Estábamos tan concentradas en atacarnos verbalmente que no habíamos notado que el río donde practicábamos ahora estaba totalmente congelado por nuestra culpa.

Ukyo lo descongela y el caudal vuelve a fluir.

\- Necesito estar sola- dice con el flequillo tapándole los ojos y se adentra en el bosque

Yo me siento terriblemente mal por todas las cosas horribles que le dije, no quería que esto llegará a tanto. Ni siquiera sé porqué me moleste en primer lugar, lo único que hizo ella fue recomendarme entrenar más y yo metí a Shinossuke y la acuse de estar celosa ¿será que soy tan insegura?

Suspiro sin saber que hacer, Ryoga me mira con sus ojos amables.

-Deberías descansar, Akane, ha sido un día muy largo- dice mientras ve el lugar por donde se ha perdido mi amiga

Como es fin de semana, yo me estaba quedando a acampar con ellos en el bosque, miro con tristeza la fogata en donde deben estar Ranma y Shampoo preparando la cena.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Ryoga?- pregunto mirándolo directo a los ojos, lo cual lo desconcierta- No creas que no me he dado cuenta, desde el día en que me atacaron todos están constantemente ausentes y nadie me dice nada al respecto

\- No es nada, Akane, solo salimos a entrenar- contesta la misma frase que me han dicho desde ese entonces

\- No soy tonta ¿sabes? Sé que algo sucede y no me lo quieren decir- suelto y él me da la espalda, como si no quisiera que viera su rostro, veo como todos sus músculos se tensan

\- No es nada- vuelve a repetir

\- Quiero que sepas que aunque ustedes no me lo digan, lo averiguaré- contesto girándome- y sé que algo tiene que ver ese fuego azul

\- Akane…

-Descansa Ryoga- es lo ultimo que digo antes de dirigirme al campamento y meterme directo en mi tienda, escucho murmullos que deben ser de Shampoo pero los ignoro, lentamente mis parpados se cierran, después de todo parece que si estoy cansada.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto antes del alba, el campamento sigue en total silencio, salgo de mi tienda sin hacer ruido y no levantar a nadie, para ser sincera no tengo ganas de ver a nadie todavía, la discusión con Ukyo aún sigue fresca en mi memoria. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no sé porque me enoje tanto.

El cielo esta oscuro y nublado, de acuerdo con mi humor seguro pronto lloverá y no me importa; camino por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo, solo un paso tras otro y dejándome llevar por el sendero. A lo lejos veo el precipicio donde estuve con Ranma la última vez y me parece un buen lugar para estar sola; así que me dirijo hacia allá. Es curioso como termine encontrando este camino cuando la primera vez que vine podría jurar que me perdería si tuviera que hallarlo sola.

No se cuanto tiempo me toma en llegar a la cima, pero para cuando lo hago la lluvia ha comenzado y golpea fuerte contra mi rostro, mis cabellos se pegan a mi rostro y puedo sentir todo mi cuerpo empapado, definitivamente esta no es solo una suave lluvia de estación, pero no me importa siempre me ha gustado la lluvia, la sensación de paz que da, como las calles se quedan vacías cuando la gente busca refugio de ella, el aroma fresco que deja al llegar a tierra. Me siento en el borde y cierro mis ojos, cuando era pequeña podía mirar la lluvia caer durante horas en el patio de mi casa, recuerdo como mi madre se sentaba a mi lado y me cubría con una manta para que no me refriara, nunca me regaño o me dijo algo solo permanecía en silencio a mi lado; cuando ella murió yo seguí haciendo eso, esperando poder sentirla cerca como antaño y en días como este me siento más cerca de ella.

Me pregunto que hubiera dicho ella de todo esto, ¿estaría de acuerdo, se sentiría orgullosa de mi?

Suspiro pesadamente y abro mis ojos para ver el temible vacío que hay frente a mi. Quizá sea porque esta vez estoy sola, quizá sea porque me siento vulnerable pero en esta ocasión lo veo más temible que la ultima vez, se abre ante mis ojos como mortalmente peligroso, aún no sé como acepte tirarme de él sin más.

¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? A veces pienso que el dije se confundió al elegir ¿y si no soy yo la persona indicada para controlarlo?¿será por eso que no puedo transformarme? Quizá solo soy una chica que estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Cada vez este camino se vuelve más difícil, en mi casa he inventado una infinidad de excusas para que no sospechen de mi secreto y aunque hasta ahora se han mantenido al margen, estoy segura que Nabiki no cree con tanta facilidad el porqué de mis ausencias, aunque ella cree que tiene que ver con mis repentinas salidas con Shinossuke y no deja de hacerme millones de peguntas al respecto, ella siempre es tan indiscreta; aunque dudo mucho que si le dijera la verdad me creería.

Y por otro lado esta Shinossuke ¿Por qué tuvo que interesarse en mi justamente ahora? Aunque creo que la pregunta correcta es ¿Por qué hasta ahora se intereso en mi? No me malinterpreten después de todo el chico que me gusta desde hace años se por fin se ha fijado en mi, se supone que debo estar contenta ¿no? Pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo estoy? Algo debe andar mal conmigo

Sé que mi pelea con Ukyo se debió en cierto modo a mi inseguridad, ella tiene razón debería estar entrenando como una posesa y no estar pensando en chicos o en algo parecido, lo que le dije ayer fue mentira, no estoy a su nivel disto mucho de siquiera acercármele y ellos esperan que en seis meses yo pueda guiarlos a una guerra de la que solo sé que significa un punto de quiebre para todos, pero hasta el momento no he sido más que una carga para todos ellos no tengo porque negarlo yo lo sé y sé que ellos lo saben, no tengo ni la menor idea en como podré siquiera a ayudarlos en toda esta misión. El día que fui atacada en las montañas del norte lo vi con claridad, soy el eslabón más débil del equipo.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos e intento no pensar en todas las cosas que me preocupan. Espero que la lluvia se lleve consigo todos mis problemas, todos mis miedos; porque al final de cuentas, solo soy Akane Tendo una cría llena de temores y responsabilidades. Pero solo por este instante quiero sentirme libre, quiero ser solo un lienzo en blanco, quiero no ser yo.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanezco de ese modo, he obtenido la tranquilidad que solo otorga el fluir de las gotas cayendo del cielo; mis extremidades están entumecidas por permanecer mucho tiempo en la misma posición, pero le resto importancia, estoy bien así. Desearía no tener que regresar, quiero quedarme aquí un tiempo más.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- escucho la voz de Ranma ligeramente molesta, pero yo no hago el intento de moverme o siquiera abrir los ojos.

Esa es una muy buena pregunta ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?, yo me he estado cuestionando lo mismo desde que empezó esta travesía, lamentablemente para ambos aún no he hallado la respuesta.

Siento como se hinca a mi lado, pero yo permanezco inmutable.

\- ¿Al menos podrías hacer algo con la lluvia?- se atreve a preguntar después de un buen rato en silencio

Y es entonces cuando por primera vez lo miro, esta casi tan empapado que yo, sus cabellos azabaches totalmente mojados y sus ropas pegadas a su cuerpo, pero su mirada no esta dirigida hacia mi sino que mira el precipicio con tanta intensidad que me asombra.

Hago un leve movimiento de muñeca y levanto sobre él una finísima capa de agua como una gran burbuja a su alrededor por la cual resbalan las gotas de lluvia sin llegar a tocarlo. Yo sigo sin protección ante las constante gotas de agua, a mi no me importa mojarme.

\- Te resfriarás- dice mirándome por primera vez desde que llego con esos inmensos ojos azules

\- Me gusta la lluvia- respondo mirando el cielo y siendo acariciada en el rostro por el salino liquido.

\- Nos tenías preocupados- dice y siento algo de fastidio en su voz

No respondo, no quiero hacerlo.

\- Akane, ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?¿sabes cuánto tiempo te hemos buscado?- vuelve a atacar pero esta vez el fastidio ha sido remplazado por verdadera preocupación

Abro mis ojos repentinamente y lo miro como si tuviera dos narices en el rostro ¿preocupados?¿por mi? Es cierto que quizá he demorado un poco y no tengo ni idea de la hora pero no creo que sea suficiente para que se alarmen.

\- Lo siento- digo en tono neutro- no era mi intención preocuparlos

Ranma emite un bufido

\- Te escapas repentinamente de madrugada sin dejar rastro ¿qué esperabas?- contesta indiferente

Es ahora cuando pienso, que hubiera sido mejor dejar una nota, nunca pensé que les afectara tanto mi ausencia, ya me puedo imaginar la cara de Shampoo cuando regrese, seguro estará muy "contenta" de haber estado buscándome y se "alegrara" de que haya regresado a salvo.

Suspiro resignada, me espera un millón de preguntas por responder.

\- Al principio pensamos que habías salido por una caminata, Ukyo nos dijo que te gustaba trotar por las mañanas; pero cuando ya pasaba mediodía y no regresabas nos empezamos a preocupar en serio- Ranma narra mirándome directo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Acaso ha dicho mediodía, Oh Santo Cielo, creo que he estado más tiempo fuera de lo que imaginaba- La lluvia no hizo más que incrementar nuestras preocupaciones y dificultar nuestra búsqueda.

Vuelvo a proferir una disculpa agachando la cabeza, estoy realmente avergonzada por todo el embrollo que se ha montado con mi supuesto "escape"

\- Sabes este fue el primer lugar al que vine a buscarte pero no te encontré, entonces supe que las cosas andaban mal

¿Acaso he oído mal? Ranma ya había venido aquí ¿será que no me vio la primera vez? , supongo que me demore en llegar mucho más tiempo del que me pareció.

\- Con lo que sucedió la ultima vez, creímos que te habían atacado o secuestrado. Hasta con lo torpe que eres en el mejor de los casos te habías resbalado en el lodo y roto algún hueso, este bosque no es tan seguro como parece.

Sé que no estoy en condiciones de reclamar nada pero ¿acaso me ha llamado torpe? Estoy segura que mi aura ya está en posición de combate y las gotas de lluvia lo saben ya que he formado sin querer una barrera tan grande que ninguna de ellas puede atravesarla

\- No era necesario- digo lo más orgullosa posible- Solo salí a tomar aire, además puedo cuidarme sola

-Feh, claro se noto muy bien la ultima vez

Esto es el colmo, acepto que mis habilidades no son las mejores pero este creído no tiene ningún derecho a burlarse de ellas. Dejo caer una gran cantidad de agua sobre su cuerpo a ver si con eso se enfría un poco.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, estas loca?- grita mientras se pone de pie de golpe helado hasta los huesos ante mi ataque

-Tu comenzaste- respondo lo más tranquila que puedo sin ocultar una sonrisa

\- Será mejor regresar- dice aun con fastidio- los demás deben seguir buscándote

Maldita sea, odio cuando tiene razón. Asiento con mi cabeza y él hinca una rodilla al suelo.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto ante su reacción

\- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- responde divertido- Nos tomará horas en bajar a pie, será más rápido volando. Anda sube de una vez

Lo miro ceñuda, sé que no lo hace solo por la rapidez del viaje, en algún momento piensa vengarse por el chapuzón que le acabo de dar.

\- De acuerdo- digo de mala manera

Estoy apoyándome en hombros a punto de subir, cuando un objeto vuela a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Felizmente mis reflejos no me han fallado y he dado un salto para atrás lo más rápido que he podido.

Ranma también reaccionó tirándose hacia adelante y ahora ya se encuentra de pie frente a mi.

\- ¿Quién anda allí?- más que preguntar grita una orden- Muéstrate

Otro objeto viene hacia nosotros amarrado a una gran cadena. El chico de la trenza ha podido interceptarlo esta vez y tira con toda su fuerza para poder sacar a nuestro atacante de su escondite. Ahora veo con claridad que el objeto que nos han lanzado no es nada menos que una cuchilla, una enorme y filosa cuchilla.

\- ¿Akane, piensas quedarte de espectadora o puedes dignarte ayudar un poco?- me dice con fastidio, mientras veo como sus nudillos se ponen blancos por la fuerza que ejerce.

Idiota, no ve que me he quedado quieta de la impresión. Lo fulmino con la mirada, antes de hacer que el agua que mojaba la cadena se cristalice convirtiéndola en hielo sólido. Ranma da un fuerte tirón y por fin nuestro atacante cae ante nosotros. Aprovecho que esta en el suelo para aprisionar sus pies y manos con cerraduras de roca solida que salen del suelo y aprovecho en formar una barrera que nos protege de la lluvia a nosotros y al desconocido.

Me giro a ver a Ranma orgullosa, acabo de demostrarle que puedo llegar a ser muy útil

\- Idiota- es lo primero que suelta y eso me descuadra- Acaso querías congelarme a mi también- dice mostrándome sus manos que están como dos cubos enormes de hielo. Al tener muy poca practica no solo he solidificado el arma sino parte del cuerpo de mi compañero.

Avergonzada, tomo sus manos entre las mías para poder volverlas a la normalidad, él solo me mira burlón.

\- Vaya experta te estas volviendo- dice con burla

-Cállate, si no quieres quedar como un iceberg- lo amenazo

Está a punto de replicar cuando…

-SUELTENME- grita el chico que hemos dejado inmovilizado al suelo- Cobardes, suéltenme y peleen

-¿Cobardes?- pregunta el chico de la trenza- No hemos sido nosotros los que te hemos atacado desprevenido- Su tono ha cambiado a uno serio

El hombre que tenemos ante nosotros, tiene un largo cabello negro que de seguro le llega hasta los tobillos, viste una extraña túnica larga blanca y unos pantalones azules. Nos fulmina con unos grandes ojos color esmeralda.

\- ¿Yo? Tú eres el que se estaba robando a mi Shampoo

-¿QUE?!- decimos al mismo tiempo, nuestra cara de asombro debe valer oro

-Shampoo, querida, porque no le dices a este mequetrefe que me suelte para irnos juntos

Ranma me mira desconcertado y yo le devuelvo una mirada igual de confusa

\- Yo…yo… yo no soy…- empiezo a decir pero el sujeto vuelve a interrumpir

\- Mi amor, Soy Mousse ¿no me reconoces? He venido desde China por ti, amor mío- proclama con voz al cuello

¿Amor mío? Vaya si lo que dice ese tipo es verdad, Shampoo tiene mucho que explicar

Después de darle una rápida mirada a Ranma en busca de aprobación, suelto las manos del sujeto para que pueda ponerse de pie manteniendo aún sus pies anclados a tierra, para evitar posibles ataques.

-Mi amor, por fin me reconoces- vuelve a decir alegre intentando abalanzarse sobre, es un alivio que lo haya dejado inmovilizado

\- No soy Shampoo- digo lo más fuerte y claro que me es posible- Mi nombre es Akane, me oíste… A-KA-NE

El chico parece desconcertado y de sus túnicas saca un par de gruesos anteojos que opacan por completo su verde mirada, dándole un aspecto algo ñoño.

\- Oh, es verdad, lo siento- dice en tono más serio y agachando la cabeza a modo de disculpa- Soy Mousse, un gusto.

\- ¿Un gusto?- ríe Ranma con sarcamo- Casi nos matas y aun asi dices que es un gusto conocernos Jah. ¿De donde conoces a Shampoo? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Mousse se toma un segundo en enfocar su mirada mientras le habla a un árbol a su derecha

\- Como ya dije anteriormente, me llamo Mousse- empieza su discurso dado al vegetal, Ranma y yo no nos atrevemos a interrumpirlo pero nos lanzamos miradas extrañas mientras lo escuchamos- Vengo desde China de la aldea de Joketsuzoku, una respetable tribu guerrera amazona. Shampoo y yo nos criamos juntos desde pequeños; y yo la he amado desde siempre- continua mientras grandes cascadas de lagrimas caen a su alrededor- Pero hace 1 año 2 meses y 18 días mi amada Shampoo dejo la aldea para entrenar en Japon y volverse más fuerte, al ver que no regresaba me preocupe y he venido a buscarla, ya que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella.

Siento pena por ese pobre muchacho que se esmera en explicarle toda su historia a un tronco. Suelto sus pies al ver que es inofensivo

\- Ey cegato, es por aquí- dice Ranma para llamar su atención, lo que da resulta ya que por fin se ha girado hacia nosotros- ¿Eres tú, el que nos ha estado vigilando estas semanas?- cuestiona Ranma y la pregunta me sorprende, no puedo evitar mirarlo con ojos acusadores

-¿semanas?- contesta confundido- hace solo dos días que llegue a esta selva

\- Es un bosque- lo corrijo, se ve que esta bastante desorientado

\- Ya veo- dice Ranma- Bueno si es cierto lo que dices, supongo que Shampoo podrá corroborar tu historia

\- ¿Conocen a mi Shampoo? ¿Me llevaran a verla? Oh gracias, gracias- dice mientras da inclinaciones a dos montículos de roca

Me subo en la espalda de Ranma mientras el coge a Mousse por los brazos, quien no deja de dar gracias porque al fin vera a su amada Shampoo. Estamos camino al campamento la lluvia ha parado en algún momento de nuestra charla con Mousse y ahora la tranquilidad se puede sentir en todo el bosque. Me mantengo callada pensando en lo ultimo que menciono Ranma ¿Nos han estado vigilando? ¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

Al menos he averiguado algo de lo que me ocultaban, y ahora que lo sé ya no podrán evadir mis preguntas, me quedo envuelta en mis pensamientos un rato hasta que la voz de Ranma la que me devuelve a la realidad, esta batallando en vuelo por los bruscos movimientos del chico de la túnica, le grita a Mousse que deje de moverse o lo soltará, mientras volamos en zigzag pero el chino parece no escucharlo y sigue profiriendo declaraciones de amor hacia su querida Shampoo.

Me hace gracia, que Mousse sea tan ciego que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estamos volando o será que no le importa con tal de ver por fin a su amada. Ranma sigue protestando sin resultado alguno.

Gracias por venir a buscarme, Ranma- pienso para mi- Estaba perdida y de algún modo me has encontrado.

Río divertida por la situación y me aferro mucho más a mi acompañante para no caer, él se queja de mi sonrisa, diciendo que no le ve lo gracioso, pero yo sí. Vaya sorpresa se va a llevar Shampoo.

 **Hola chicos,**

 **Lamento la espera, no saben lo que me paso. Había escrito gran parte del capítulo en una noche de inspiración y ya lo tenía acabado, pero por un mal movimiento se apago mi pc y perdí todo lo que había avanzado. He tardado semanas en recordar exactamente lo que quería decir exactamente en este capítulo y creo que después de mucho esfuerzo he logrado recordar la gran parte del original.**

 **Espero les guste, y gracias a todos que entran a leer la historia, a los que dejan sus comentarios, a los que le dan follow o la agregan entre sus favoritos y a los lectores que entran anónima e incógnitamente y le regalan su tiempo. Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **No olviden dejar comentarios para ver como llevan la historia, si hay algo que no se ha dejado entender o tienen alguna duda les responderé con mucho gusto.**

 **Un saludo enorme a todos**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Nita.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es original y no tiene fines de lucro. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capitulo 7**

\- Detrás de ti

Me agacho con las justas para ver como una bola de fuego de tamaño gigante pasa por sobre mis hombros

\- Eres muy lenta

Me tiro de bruces contra el suelo para evitar un nuevo ataque

\- No te distraigas

A este nuevo ataque no le veo escapatoria alguna viene directo hacia mí, hago un inútil intento de lanzar una roca directo a la bola de fuego pero esta se vuelve polvo en cuestión de segundos. Estoy acabada.

\- ¿No crees que aprendería más rápido si en vez de solamente atacarla le enseñarás como usar el fuego?- Dice una voz a mis espaldas, es Ranma, al oírlo Shampoo detiene el tremendo misil en lava viva que me iba a lanzar y quede suspendido en el aire, lo cual aprovecho para volver a ponerme en pie

\- Ella aprenderá sobre la practica- responde de mala manera volviendo a lanzar el fuego con más intensidad que la última vez

Me cuesta mucho esquivarlo, pero al estar de pie tengo más posibilidades, lanzo un poco del agua del río como contraataque y puedo ver los ojos de la chica de fuego ardiendo de ira.

Desde que trajimos a Mousse ese día de lluvia, Shampoo a estado de muy mal humor, volver a ver a su compatriota no le ha causado la menor gracia; además de que comprobamos que todo lo que Mousse dijo resulto ser cierto, excepto que el amor que tanto profesa tener el chino por ella es solo unilateral. Hubieran visto la reacción de Shampoo cuando lo vio, se puso blanca como papel y sin saber que hacer le empezó a gritar al pobre chico que no dejaba de abrazar los pies de Ukyo y repetir cuanto la había buscado y extrañado. En ese momento no pude contener una pequeña risa de la que ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, obviamente no pensé que ella sería la siguiente en entrenarme y le he dado la excusa perfecta para desahogar su enfado.

\- Necesitas familiarizarte con el fuego- grita mientras lanza una gran llamarada como remolino en mi dirección, a lo cual solo me cubro con mis brazos quedándome en medio de aquel abrasante calor

\- Pero el punto es entrenarla, no rostizarla viva- vuelve a decir Ranma

\- Si ella es tan buena como todos creen, aprenderá- sentencia severa la china

Vaya, como extraño cuando se burlaba de mi, al menos eso era mucho más seguro que esto. Aprieto los dientes, intentando no gritar cuando siento el remolino estrecharse más y quemar mis piernas y brazos.

\- Creo, que es suficiente por hoy- replica Ranma y siento como una fuerte brisa me envuelve, el fuego a desaparecido pero aun siento arder mis extremidades, me enderezo lo más que puedo y vuelvo a mirar a mi "maestra" lista para lo que sigue

\- No interfieras con el entrenamiento- contesta Shampoo

\- Yo creo que si- dice Ranma mientras sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y señala a un punto no muy lejos de allí.

-¡Querida Shampoo!- grita Mousse mientras corre a toda velocidad en nuestra dirección

La expresión de la china es de pura repulsión, se nota que lo que más quiere es deshacerse de su admirador lo más antes posible. No dudo de que ya lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque Kasumi pensó, que sería buena ayuda en batalla, después de todo Mousse es un guerrero de la tribu Amazonas experto en armas y letal en combate, siempre que lleve sus lentes puesto claro; aunque el resto del tiempo es inofensivo y un muy buen cocinero, a decir verdad nos ha sido de gran ayuda en este poco tiempo que ha estado con nosotros.

\- Termino el entrenamiento- dice con desprecio Shampoo antes de salir volando y evadir un abrazo que venía directo a ella

\- Oh, mi amada Shampoo, te he buscado todo el día- dice el chico, a quien sus anteojos se le han empañado por el sudor, mientras me confunde a mi con su objetivo, el cual esta a varios metro sobre nosotros

No puedo evitar que un pequeño gemido escape de mis labios, cuando siento que aprieta con demasiada fuerza mis recientes quemaduras.

\- Aléjate- dice Ranma con voz potente mientras separa al confundido chico de mi con un simple empujón que lo ha tirado varios metros para atrás- límpiate los lentes

Mousse, obedece confundido, cuando vuelve a ver se disculpa con una inclinación y corre detrás de la chica que se aleja como una estela de fuego rumbo al campamento

\- A veces creo que lo hace a propósito- comenta el chico de la trenza

Y no le falta razones para hacer esa deducción, en el poco tiempo que esta en el campamento nos ha confundido a mi y a Ukyo con Shampoo, quien al parecer su nuevo pasatiempo es evitar al chico a como dé lugar y hay que reconocer que es muy buena en ello, lo cual nos causa gran incomodidad pero a la vez sentimos compasión por el pobre de Mousse y su miopía extrema. Aunque gracias a eso he podido notar que a Ryoga le incomoda mucho cuando abraza a Ukyo, él también me ha defendido de los ataques amorosos de Mousse, pero cuando lo hace con ella es como si se lo tomara personal, quizá me equivoco pero sería tan lindo que ellos fueran pareja, ambos tienen muchas cosas en común y se verían tan bien juntos.

Detengo mis pensamientos allí mismo, no hay tiempo para eso, una guerra se aproxima, yo lo sé y ellos lo saben, no tenemos tiempo para citas ni esas cosas; fue por eso que después de volver y disculparme con Ukyo por mi actitud, fui con Shinossuke a decirle que no podíamos seguir saliendo y que deberíamos seguir siendo amigos. Me dolió tomar esa decisión pero sé que fue la correcta, fue lo que elegí el día que Ranma me encontró bajo la lluvia.

\- Toc, toc… Tierra llamando a Akane- Ranma mueve su mano frente a mis ojos

Sacudo mi cabeza rápidamente para alejar todo el lío de pensamientos que tengo adentro, lo mejor será enfocarme en el presente.

\- Lo siento, que decías

\- Vaya, parece que el fuego también te derritió parte de las neuronas- se burla poniéndose las manos tras la nuca y sonriendo

-Idiota- respondo mientras me giro con dirección al campamento

\- Te decía…- sigue poniéndose delante de mi con un salto- que no es que sea muy experto con el dominio del agua, pero acaso no tienes que curarte esas heridas mientras aún están frescas.

Es cierto, las habilidades curativas que me enseño Ukyo solo funcionan si se tratan las heridas lo más pronto posible o el efecto no puede ser el esperado. Tampoco es que sea la gran ciencia, tan solo es hidratar los tejidos para que las células se regeneren.

Ignoro al chico de la trenza y lo paso de largo hasta llegar al río, y comienzo mi tratamiento.

\- Malagradecida…Que tal un "gracias Ranma por salvarme de Mousse" o un "gracias por recordarme que tengo los brazos casi carbonizados"- dice mientras se sienta a mi lado

\- ¿Qué tal un "gracias Ranma por ocultarme que nos han estado espiando"?- respondo osca, mientras le presto especial atención a las ampoyas que se están comenzando a formar

Él resopla aburrido, aunque ya me ha explicado varias veces los motivos, es divertido seguir molestándolo.

Con la llegada de Mousse, aproveche en sacarle todo la información que podía al chico de la trenza sobre lo que antes había mencionado, y aunque al principio se negó, y hay que ver que es cabezota pero yo puedo serlo aun más, al final logre hacerlo confesar que desde mi ataque en los bosques del norte ha habido algunos ataques a nuestro campamento, aún no sé quienes sean pero puedo jurar que se trata de los mismos tipos que intentaron secuestrarme.

Cuando le reclame a Ranma, el porqué me lo habían escondido, me dijo que no querían que me desconcentrará del entrenamiento, y al preguntarle más exhaustivamente y recordarle que puedo defenderme sola, logré averiguar que por alguna razón, los ataques siempre son cerca de donde yo estoy, y aunque nos hemos movido repetidas veces los atacantes siempre nos encuentran

\- Entréname- volví a pedir

\- No- su respuesta fue automática

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Akane, no pienso discutirlo contigo. Ya te he dado mucha información si lo demás descubren que tu…

-No dire nada- dije mirándolo a los ojos para afirmar mis palabras, y es cierto desde que Ranma soltó la verdad de sus desapariciones yo he tenido que fingir que no se nada para evitar que Kasumi se enteren que desobedecieron sus ordenes de mantenerlo oculto- Además he guardado el secreto hasta ahora ¿no?

\- No te entrenaré- vuelve a decir- debes concentrarte en aprender el fuego

-¿Hoy también ha habido ataques, no?- pregunto- ¿por eso Ukyo y Ryoga se fueron?

\- No fueron ataques, pero notaron actividad extraña al este del campamento…

\- Donde yo entrene ayer- digo ya sin sorpresa, a estas alturas es obvio que van tras de mi ¿será que soy el eslabón más débil?

\- Por eso hoy entrenaste aquí, aunque de saber que el lugar iba a terminar así, hubiera sido mejor escoger otro sitio

Miro rápidamente a mi alrededor y todo el sitio esta chamuscado por los ataques de Shampoo, me levanto y Ranma me imita. Hago una respiración y alzo el agua del río sobre nosotros para esparcirla en las partes más afectadas e hidratar el lugar, en pocos minutos queda como si nunca hubiéramos estado aquí

\- Estas mejorando- dice Ranma aunque puedo percibir un tono burlon en su alago

Lo miro con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de decir

\- Si logro controlar el fuego, ¿me entrenarás?

\- No- vuelve a negarse- sé que controlarás el fuego tarde o temprano así que…

\- Si controlo el fuego en menos de 24 horas, ¿me entrenarás?- lo interrumpo

\- Pongámoslo así- dice muy confiado- si controlas el fuego en menos de 10 segundos, te entrenaré… pero si no lo haces dejarás de insistir en ello

Me lanza una mirada de superioridad pensando que me tiene atrapada y yo intento que mi rostro no delate mis intenciones.

\- 10, 9, 8, 7…- comienza la cuenta

\- Trato hecho- digo casi gritando de alegría

Inmediatamente en mis manos aparece una pequeña bola de fuego que crece cada vez más, la cara de Ranma no tiene precio

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Tu…?- hago mucho esfuerzo por no reír pero una traviesa sonrisa se curva en mis labios- Eso es trampa- grita indignado

\- Un trato es un trato- digo convencida disfrutando por primera vez burlarme del chico de la trenza- ¿o es que no tienes palabra?

\- Eso no es controlar un elemento- dice aferrándose a cualquier cosa para no perder el pacto

Y ante sus asombrados ojos azules, la bola de fuego ahora es un gran lazo que lo lanzo al aire y formo figuras con él. Tiro un pequeño ataque al río y me giro sosteniendo dos llamas entre mis manos y mirándolo retadoramente, estoy dispuesta a lanzárselas si se niega a cumplir su palabra, esta vez está atrapado.

….

\- ¡Levántate!- digo lo más bajo que puedo mientras zarandeo al chico de la trenza por enésima vez, y al parecer mis intentos siguen sin dar resultados así que no tengo otra opción que tirarle una pizca de agua en la cara

Ranma, se levanta en el acto con una cara de espanto

\- ¿Qué acaso estas loca?- grita volviendo del subconsciente y yo me lanza a taparle esa gran bocota con ambas manos

\- Cállate ¿acaso quieres despertar a los demás?- él me mira serio aun molesto por el cálido despertar- Prometiste que hoy comenzaríamos a entrenar ¿lo olvidas?

\- Y para eso me tenías que vaciar medio río encima- reclama en susurro

Ruedo los ojos ante sus palabras.

\- Duermes como piedra- sentenció mientras me dirijo a la salida de su carpa- Tienes 2 minutos para cambiarte

Salgo y el aire fresco me golpea de lleno en el rostro, adentro escucho como Ranma refunfuña y me llama "marimacho" pero no me importa

Al poco rato todo la felicidad que sentía al empezar el día se ha desvanecido, estoy luchando con Ranma, y me frustra ver como esquiva cada uno de mis ataques

\- Vamos pensé que eras una artista marcial

Lo fulmino con la mirada antes de seguir en cometido de asentarle aunque sea un pequeño golpe pero es muy escurridizo

-Al menos intenta regresarme los ataques- digo tratando de recuperar el aire

\- No, eso no seria divertido- responde y ya no puedo más me lanzo directo a él

Pero una vez más, vuelve a esquivarme, hace un trampolín aéreo y aterriza justo a mis espaldas, cuando volteo me pone un dedo en la frente y me empuja con él, no ha sido muy fuerte pero me desequilibra y caigo al suelo mientras él no deja de sonreir.

\- Será mejor que tomemos un descanso- dice mientras se sienta a mi lado y saca dos emparedados, no es hasta este momento que me doy cuenta de lo hambrienta que me encuentro, y Ranma parece notarlo- No me digas que has sido tan tonta en no traer algo de comida

No respondo simplemente me giro orgullosa, y el chico de la trenza ríe de buen humor

\- Te daré uno de los míos si me dices porque sabiendo controlar el fuego casi dejas que Shampoo de incinere viva ayer

Resoplo fastidiada, sabía que tarde o temprano preguntaría eso.

\- No lo sé- digo sin mirarlo

\- Bueno si quieres morir de hambre…

\- Estoy diciendo la verdad, no sé porqué lo hice- respondo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Cuando regresamos con Mousse, aún entrenaba con Ukyo, pero empecé a notar que el agua que yo dominaba era caliente y creaba vapor sin siquiera proponérmelo, Ukyo pensó que la estaba haciendo ebullir ella ya me había enseñado a como hacerlo así como a congelarla, pero yo sabía que no era eso y me di cuenta que lo que lo ocasionaba era que salía fuego de mis palmas, ¡estaba empezando a controlar el fuego!

\- ¿Y porqué no dijiste nada?

\- Primero me asuste, no sabía si era normal, me había costado horrores dominar la tierra y el agua; y sin ningún entrenamiento salía fuego de mis manos, así que intenté dominarlo por mi cuenta, lo cual es un alivio ya que viendo el entrenamiento de Shampoo, de no haber sido así estaría calcinada

Ranma sonríe y yo le respondo. Después amablemente me pasa uno de sus emparedados y comenzamos a comer

\- Eso aún no responde la pregunta- dice antes de volver a masticar

\- Aún no puedo volar- admito dejando mi pan a medio terminar, de repente se me ha quitado el hambre

-¿Qué?- pregunta incrédulo

\- Shampoo puede volar, no se como lo hace pero lo hace, y yo aún no puedo, lo he intentado varias veces pero el resultado es el mismo- confieso

\- ¿y…?- insiste él

\- Supongo que no quería que se burle de mi, ya no quiero seguir siendo la más débil- él abre su boca para decir algo pero lo interrumpo- y no te molestes en negarlo, yo lo sé, ustedes lo saben, hasta nuestros enemigos lo saben

\- No iba a negarlo, todo lo contrario- dice Ranma y me da un leve empujón en el hombro señal de que esta jugando, sonrió y vuelvo a comer- ¿Es por eso que quieres que te entrene?

Asiento levemente

\- Akane, con los poderes que tienes ¿aún piensas que eres débil? Las personas darían lo que fuera por poder hacer lo que tu haces

\- Ranma, yo…- exhalo lo que voy a decir no será fácil- yo te confiaré algo

El chico a mi lado asiente serio pero no dice nada

\- Intenta tocar mi dije- le pido

Él algo desconfiado, acerca su mano y busca mi aprobación para seguir, asiento levemente y cuando sus dedos rozan el medallón puedo sentir como la corriente pasa a través de él, quien se despega al instante

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien trata de tocarlo, incluso yo, no importa cuanto lo intente no puedo sacarme el dije…

\- ¿Y que con eso?

\- El día que me atacaron, ellos no iban tras de mi, iban tras de mi dije, ya sabes lo que paso intente defenderme con lo poco que sabía pero no fue suficiente y cuando ya no tenía fuerzas para controlar mis poderes intente defenderme con mis puños pero tampoco dio resultado, termine tendida en el suelo sin siquiera poder abrir mis ojos- hago una pausa aún puedo recordar la impotencia que sentí en ese instante- Ellos intentaron obtener mi dije, arrancármelo por la fuerza pero paso exactamente lo que pasa todas la veces… No pudieron, y se dieron cuenta de algo, algo que yo también ya había deducido: Mientras este viva no podrán obtener el dije

Ranma abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, quizá no se esperaba algo así

\- Pero tu nunca contaste eso, solo dijiste que…

\- Sé lo que dije, pero esto es lo que pienso, los ataques no pararán, necesito hacerme más fuerte, controlar los elementos me da ventaja pero ellos también tienen poderes y créeme que son mucho más poderosos

\- Lo sé

\- No, no lo sabes tu…

\- Kuno Tatewaki- suelta interrupiendo, es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre- él fue la persona que te ataco ese día, se hace llamar como el rayo azul, lo supe por lo que dijiste sobre el color del fuego

Me quedo perpleja mirándolo

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto desconfiada

\- Porque cuando me rehúse a usar mi dije, él me ataco para intentar robarlo.

\- No lo sabía- digo bajito intentando unir las piezas- ¿los demás lo saben?

\- Si, se los conté el día de tu ataque- dice serio

\- ¿Por qué me ataca?

\- No solo están detrás de ti Akane, están detrás de todos nosotros y no es solo él, hay muchas personas más que están de su lado

\- ¿Del lado de quien?- pregunto

Ranma se ha quedado sin palabras, parece que ha dicho algo que no debía, se levanta y yo lo hago con él

\- Ranma…- vuelvo a insistir

\- Es hora de regresar al campamento, los demás deben estar preocupados…

-¿Del lado de quien, Ranma?- exijo saber

Resopla frustrado

\- Del lado de los que no quieren que ganemos esto, Akane- vuelvo a abrir mi boca para replicar, pero él me toma de los hombros inmovilizándome- Mira, Akane, lo único que tienes que saber en este momento es que al parecer les atrae tú y tu dije, y no es difícil adivinar porque

Me libra de su agarre y sostengo mi medallón entre mis manos

\- Porque soy la más débil- digo en tono triste

\- No estas ni remotamente cerca- responde con fastidio- ¿No lo has deducido? Van detrás de ti porque tu dije es el más poderoso de todos…

\- Quien lo posea dominará los cuatro elementos- completo sus pensamientos como si estuviera recitando una lección aprendida

\- Y no solo eso, sino que guarda mucho más- agrega Ranma- sospecho que antes de saber de su existencia tenían pensado quitarnos nuestros medallones uno a uno pero ahora no es necesario, ya que con solo tener el tuyo les bastaría.

\- No los dejaré- digo más decidida que nunca en mi vida

\- No los dejaremos- dice Ranma cómplice y le regalo una sonrisa en respuesta

Alistamos todo para regresar, el desayuno a quedado olvidado

\- Bueno, chica que no puede volar, será mejor que te subas- dice ofreciéndome su espalda para subir

\- Ranma, espera

\- Akane, si vas a empezar con tu orgullo mejor…

\- Gracias- eso parece haberlo dejado sin palabras- ayer me dijiste que era una malagradecida, así que gracias… por bajarme de la montaña y… y por esto- digo sonrojada

El sonríe y asiente, no decimos nada y emprendemos el vuelo de regreso

\- Ey, Akane- me llama en medio del aire

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si piensas que el entrenamiento con Shampoo es duro, prepárate porque conmigo será mucho peor

\- ¿es eso una amenaza?- digo escéptica

Y él ríe de manera macabra, sí, ya lo sabía, los hombres definitivamente odian perder una apuesta

\- ¿Dónde estabas, novata?- me cuestiona una furiosa Shampoo

\- Yo… este…nosotros…- intento explicarme lo mejor que puedo

\- Akane ¿estas bien?- se acerca preocupada Ukyo

\- Si…es decir…yo… estoy bien…. ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono

\- Ranma, nos quieres explicar porque salieron sin decir a nadie, estábamos preocupados- reclama Ryoga

\- ¿Desde cuando te debo explicaciones?- interviene el chico de la trenza

\- ¿Paso algo?- vuelvo a preguntar

Y de repente todos se quedan callados y se miran entre si.

-Hora de entrenar- responde Shampoo

\- No- me planto firme- No me iré de aquí hasta que me digan que ocurre

Miró a Ranma en busca de apoyo pero su semblante a cambiado ya no es el chico despreocupado con el que estuve esta mañana ahora veo determinación en su mirada.

\- Akane, será mejor que…- intenta decir Ukyo

Pero justo en ese momento Mousse hace presencia saliendo de entre los arbustos con un gran salto entre nosotros, debo admitir que al principio dude de sus habilidades de lucha pero es muy sorprendente cuando quiere serlo.

\- Shampoo, mi amor, aún no encuentro a Akane por ningún lado pero los espías parecen que también tienen poderes porque vi volar a uno- dice las noticias y después se gira mirando directo a Ukyo- Será mejor que nos separemos en grupos para encontrar a Ranma y Akane, con suerte no los han atacado, tu vienes conmigo amor

Y me toma de la cintura dando un gran salto, pero Ranma delo intercepta en el aire y lo baja de un solo tiron, lo cual aprovecho en zafarme de su agarre.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ryoga?- pregunta indignado

Todos se llevan un mano en la frente en señal de frustración, a veces Mouse puede ser tan despistado como habilidoso aunque la mayor parte del tiempo solo es despistado

\- Los lentes, idiota- dice Ranma

\- Vaya, Saotome, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- dice confundido mientras repara por primera vez en nuestra presencia

\- ¿Ahora si alguien me puede explicar que sucede?- pregunto ya realmente ofuscada

Ellos se vuelven a mirar pero esta vez no hay salida, se han delatado ellos mismos.

Les toma unos minutos explicarme lo que Ranma ya me había dicho, que nos están espiando y atacando constantemente, pero sé que aún se están guardando algunos datos.

Básicamente la historia se resume que Ukyo al despertar fue a mi tienda para hablar y al no verme se empezó a asustar, y emprendió mi búsqueda junto con Mousse que también estaba despierto pero notaron que habían otras personas a los alrededores los cuales se dispersaron cuando los vieron, Mousse se quedo a seguirlos mientras Ukyo volvía al campamento para alertar al resto, y fue allí cuando notaron la ausencia de Ranma y ya un poco más calmados dedujeron que estábamos juntos pero todavía temían por los extraños espías, justo iban a comenzar la búsqueda cuando llegamos y , bueno, el resto es historia.

\- Akane…nosotros solo queríamos protegerte y todo lo que hicimos fue para…- decía Ukyo

\- Después hablaremos de eso. Será mejor empezar el entrenamiento- digo mientras me levanto interrumpiendo su pobre excusa, no necesito oírla ahora, no quiero hacerlo, lo que necesito es volverme más fuerte y estar preparada para el próximo ataque.

Reto a Shampoo con la mirada y ella me sonríe con un brillo en los ojos, creo que por primera vez nos hemos comprendido.

\- Hasta que dices algo con sentido, pero te lo advierto no será un juego de niños- dice mostrando la sonrisa que tan bien conozco

\- No pretendo que lo sea- respondo sonriendo también

Durante el resto de la tarde los demás se turnan para vigilar el lugar, mientras Shampoo y yo no hemos parado ni para comer.

Apenas empezamos, decidí usar el consejo de Ranma y no dejarme rostizar así que empecé a devolverle los ataques, ella al principio se sorprendió de que pudiera manejar el fuego a mi antojo y no se quiso quedar atrás, por algo es una guerrera china y su honor no le permitía ser superada por una novata, lo cual me hacía esforzarme aún más y el combate se puso serio tanto así que estoy segura que de haber algún espía a los alrededores habría salido a ver tremenda batalla de bolas de fuego yendo y viniendo y siendo redirigidas.

El punto de quiebre fue cuando Shampoo descubrió que no podía volar, habilidad que ella exploto al máximo en mi contra, Ukyo tuvo que apagar las llamas, literalmente, de no ser por ella medio bosque estaría incendiado. Cuando nos llamaron para el almuerzo ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a dejarlo como estaba; así que lo ignoramos y seguimos, hasta que ya cerca del ocaso los chicos hicieron su intervención diciendo que teníamos que comer y nos obligaron a separarnos. Obedecimos a regañadientes con la promesa que mañana continuaríamos donde lo dejamos.

Después de la cena, en la que el tema de conversación fue mover el campamento para que no puedan seguirnos el rastro, me ocupe de asearme y curarme las heridas del entrenamiento, obviamente no pude salir indemne pero Shampoo tampoco se libró de mis ataques, y con el ultimo suspiro del día me metí a mi tienda y caí rendida sobre el futón que nunca antes me había parecido más cómodo.

\- Ey, despierta…

\- Mmmhhh…

\- Ey, Akane…

\- ….

\- Levántate de una vez….

Me remuevo inquita ante la insistencia de esa voz y con pesar abro mis ojos, tengo que frotármelos un poco para adaptarme a la oscuridad.

\- Ra… Ranma… ¿Qué haces aquí?- digo aun adormilada

\- Levántate, tienes que ver algo- dice como sin nada

\- Estas loco ¿Qué hora es?- contesto un poco enfadada

\- Poco más de media noche, ahora arriba- responde entusiasta

Le frunzo el ceño y lo taladro con mi mirada, sé que si abro mi boca no podré reprimir todos los insultos que se cruzan por mi mente en este momento. Él sale de mi tienda y yo me desperezo y me coloco un abrigo y lo sigo. Él esta esperándome de pie con una gran sonrisa mientras yo sigo con mi expresión de pocos amigos.

\- No se siente tan bonito cuando te levantan a ti ¿no?- dice burlándose

Estoy apunto de contestar o mejor aún lanzarle una bola de fuego directo a la cara, cuando el se ríe y voltea ofreciéndome su espalda

\- Ya quita esa cara ceñuda y sube de una vez, que tienes que ver algo

No respondo, pero hago lo que me dice, no sobre quitar mi cara de pocos amigos, pero si subirme en su espalda, ni bien lo hago él emprende el vuelo hacia nuestro desconocido destino, es curioso como a pesar de estar helando aquí afuera con el calor que desprende la espalda de Ranma me basta para no sentir frío; ahora que lo pienso me he subido tantas veces que lo siento tan familiar, me siento realmente bien estando aquí.

Aprieto un poco más mi agarre y dejo caer mi mentón sobre su hombro para poder hablar.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto notablemente más relajada

\- Vaya, qué rápido se te pasa el enfado- dice divertido mientras suelta una sonora carcajada

\- ¿Me vas a decir o no?

\- Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos- dice misterioso

Al poco rato de volar aterriza sobre un pequeño árbol pero no me deja bajarme aún.

\- ¿Akane, que ves?- me cuestiona de pronto

\- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?- cuestiono un poco reacia

\- Solo responde

\- Pues, veo arboles hay muchos, y…- alzo un poco mi vista hacia el cielo- esta un poco nublado casi no puedo ver la luna

\- Ahora cierra tus ojos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo ciérralos ¿quieres? Confía en mi- dice como si estuviera regañándome

Y claro que lo hago, no sé como explicarlo pero sé que puedo confiar en él, sé que puedo hacerlo.

Siento como emprende el vuelo nuevamente y aterriza en un punto cercano. Se asegura de bajarme con cuidado, advirtiéndome no abrir lo ojos hasta que él lo diga, se coloca detrás de mi y pone sus manos sobre mis parpados para asegurarse de que no haga trampa

\- Ahora, ya puedes abrirlos- dice mientras retira sus palmas de mi rostro

Al hacerlo lo primero que distingo es que estamos en la cima de un gran árbol, las nubes quedaron por debajo de nosotros como si fueran una alfombra de algodón, y lo siguiente que veo me deja sin palabras.

Es la luna, una hermosa luna llena, sin ninguna nube que la oculte, brillante y majestuosa como nunca antes no había visto pero eso no es lo que me roba el aliento sino el arco de 7 colores que envuelve a esta, dándole un toque que solo creía posible en cuentos de hadas.

\- Es… es… es un arcoíris…- digo sin acabar de creer lo que veo- pero ¿Cómo es posible? Es de noche, no se supone que debería estar allí…

\- Es un arcoíris lunar- explica Ranma- muy raro y casi imposible de ver por la mayoría de personas

\- ¿Por qué?- cuestiono sin apartar mi vista de la maravilla que estoy viendo

\- Porque solo aparece para los que de verdad desean verlo- responde poniéndose a mi altura

\- Es hermoso- sonrío sintiéndome conocedora de un gran secreto-Gracias por traerme a verlo- digo girándome hacia el chico que esta a mi lado, el cual me devuelve la sonrisa

\- Tenías que verlo- responde con tranquilidad- tenías que ver todo esto- dice haciendo un gesto con sus manos- los arboles, las nubes, la luna, el cielo, los animales que duermen, el sonido del río a la distancia… Tenías que ver todo, Akane. Porque esto es por lo que pelearemos

De pronto mi sonrisa se ha borrado, sigo con mi mirada todas las cosas maravillosas que Ranma ha mencionado y el miedo que sentí el primer día me embarga nuevamente, miedo de no poder defender toda esta maravilla, miedo de no poder defender todas las cosas que amo.

\- No sé si podré hacerlo- admito- pero ten por seguro que llegaré hasta el final, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que ya no pueda ni moverme, pelearé hasta quedar inconsciente, te prometo que pelearé por todo esto, pelearé por todos nosotros- termino decidida

\- No estarás sola- responde Ranma, tomándome de los hombros no sé en que momento he empezado a temblar pero estoy segura que no es de frío sino de la determinación que nace dentro de mi- Todos estamos juntos en esto, protegeremos lo que nos importa, lo que amamos… Akane, si tu has decidido ir hasta el final…yo te protegeré…con mi vida

Creo que he oído mal, mi corazón definitivamente se ha perdido un par de latidos y mi mente trata de encontrar algún otro significado a sus palabras que han hecho que mis mejillas se coloreen.

\- Ran…Ranma…yo…no sé que decir- y es verdad pero no por eso tenía que decirlo en voz alta

\- No digas nada entonces- dice y me abraza mientras yo sigo en estado de shock- eres mi compañera y nuestra mejor esperanza de ganar esta guerra, te protegeré lo prometo…

Y mi cerebro hace click, claro tonta que pensabas, por un momento pensé que le gustaba a Ranma, y no sé si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada al saber que él solo me ve como una compañera, el as que nos hará ganar esta guerra…Suspiro y suelto todo el aire que estaba conteniendo sin darme cuenta.

\- Gracias, Ranma- digo devolviéndole el abrazo

Poco a poco él afloja su agarre y aunque no quiero soltarlo todavía, alzo la mirada para ver esos penetrantes ojos azules que ahora bajo la luz de la luna me parecen aún más misteriosos.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí…

Esa voz

Ranma y yo nos separamos y vemos al extraño flotando frente a nosotros con una sonrisa macabra

\- Saotome y la chica de los cuatro elementos…- y ríe con desdén

Es la primera vez que veo a esa persona pero aún recuerdo su voz, su risa…

Esa voz es de…

\- Kuno…

 **Hola chicos,**

 **Bueno no sé en realidad que decir, pensé que se emocionarían en el último capítulo con la llegada de Mousse, pero veo que no fue así.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y capitulo a capitulo le dan su voto de confianza, espero esta vez no decepcionarlos.**

 **Un saludo enorme a todos**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Nita.**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen al Universo de Ranma ½ creado por la gran Rumiko Takahasi, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro

Enjoy, nos leemos abajo

 **Capítulo 8**

Camino sin fijarme realmente por donde voy solo siguiendo un paso tras otro mecánicamente. Sé que necesito concentrarme pero mi mente se encuentra muy lejos de aquel lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Akane?- pregunta Mousse sacándome de mi trance

-Si… yo…si…

Es en ese momento cuando Ranma quien estaba caminando delante de nosotros fija su atención en mi, lo que hace que me avergüence un poco y bajo la mirada.

\- Será mejor que tomemos un descanso- concluye el chico de la trenza y sé que lo hace por mi, pero muy lejos de agradecer el gesto eso me hace enfadar, ya no soy la chica de hace apenas unas semanas quien necesitaba protección las 24 horas, me he vuelto fuerte y aunque aún estoy un poco asustada por lo que pueda pasar, no dejare que lo vean y mucho menos Ranma.

\- Si necesitas descansar- digo mientras sigo mi camino sin siquiera detenerme- puedes quedarte aquí mientras yo…

Antes que termine la frase Ranma me ha cogido la muñeca y me mira de una forma que no puedo descifrar, sus iris azules intentan decirme algo que no aun no puedo entender.

Ha pasado solo una semana desde la noche que vimos el arcoíris lunar y, aunque sea difícil de creer en ese poco tiempo nos hemos hecho más unidos, creo que gran parte de eso tiene que ver con la amenaza que Kuno hizo esa noche y la razón por la que estemos caminando tratando de encontrar un nuevo lugar para nuestro campamento

\- Ya es tarde- interviene Shampoo- La novata tiene razón no podemos parar a descansar.

Ranma gruñe y frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Qué les parece esto?- dice Ryoga- Ranma y yo nos transformaremos y buscaremos un buen lugar para pasar la noche; Shampoo y Ukyo, ustedes busquen algo de comida pero intenten no usar mucha energía; Mousse, tu y Akane sigan caminando en nuestra dirección y pronto les daremos el alcance.

Todos excepto el chico de la trenza asentimos antes las palabras de Ryoga quien ya se ha transformado y se encuentra listo para partir, las chicas no pierden tiempo se adentran en el denso bosque, pero Ranma permanece inmóvil.

\- ¿Qué esperas, una invitación?- lo cuestiona Ryoga severo, Ranma le sostiene la mirada unos antes de girarse hacia a mi.

\- Si me voy a transformar, podría llevar a Akane conmigo- responde de pronto

En ese momento mi cara debe demostrar total asombro ¡Ese Tonto! Sabe que la razón por la que no podemos usar nuestros poderes es porque tenemos que guardar energía para el día de mañana, tal como el mismo Kuno nos advirtió, desde hoy a media noche comenzará el Solsticio de Invierno, lo que en nuestro caso representa una gran desventaja ya que al ser la noche más larga del año, nuestros poderes que vienen de los dijes que creó Kasumi serán disminuidos por la oscuridad.

\- Siempre te quejas que soy un estorbo y ahora te ofreces alegremente a cargar conmigo- le refuto escéptica

\- Por una vez deja de ser tan cabezota y accede- responde frustrado

\- ¿no ves que falta menos de 6 horas para medianoche? Necesitarás toda tu energía para…

\- Deténganse ustedes dos- intervino Ryoga, mientras Ranma me mira desafiante y yo le devuelvo el gesto- Ranma, estamos perdiendo tiempo; Mouse protegerá a Akane y en caso pase algo estaremos cerca.

\- Cuidaré bien de ella- responde Mouse tocándome el hombro en señal de confianza.

\- Ve- le digo, pero al ver que sigue sin moverse suelto un suspiro cansada, Ranma puede llegar a ser muy terco cuando quiere- Si pasa algo, prometo que hare una señal

\- ¿Qué tipo de señal?

\- Una señal, Ranma, una bola de fuego al cielo, hare que llueva o simplemente gritaré tan fuerte hasta que medio Japón me escuche, algo se me ocurrirá

Él asiente y se transforma, Ryoga sonríe, y le hace una señal para que lo siga, pero antes de hacerlo el chico de la trenza vuelve a girar para mirarnos.

\- Manténganse a salvo, más vale que la señal sea buena

\- Lo será, lo prometo- digo sonriéndole para infundirle confianza

Ranma cambia su semblante y relaja los hombros, asiente y sale volando tras Ryoga que ya se había adelantado. Apenas se van voto el aire que he estado conteniendo.

\- Ese idiota- susurro en voz baja

\- Cierto, pero no es tan idiota si lo miras de su lado- dice Mouse a mi espalda, doy un pequeño brinco, no pensé que me hubiera escuchado

\- Me asustaste- le digo llevándome una mano al pecho- ¿A que te refieres?

El alza los hombros despreocupado, como quitándole la importancia al asunto y añade

\- Supongo que tendrás que darte cuenta por ti misma

Eso me hace enfadar, ¿es que acaso todo el mundo sabe cosas que ignoro? Me apresuro a darle el alcance.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?- vuelvo a insistir

\- ¿Por qué un hombre se preocupa por la seguridad de una chica?- pregunta sonriendo enigmático

\- Ahhh, es eso- respondo sintiéndome animada de pronto- no es lo que crees, es porque somos compañeros, y él cree que no puedo defenderme sola, ese tonto lo único que hace es fastidiarme y enfadar. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Mouse suelta una carcajada tan natural que logra contagiarme aunque no sepa exactamente el porqué.

\- Lo que tu digas- dice sonriendo

Seguimos caminando un buen rato en silencio hasta que vuelvo a perderme en mis pensamientos.

\- Akane Tendo, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió ese día?- Dice Mouse rompiendo el silencio

Yo hago un gesto amargo, sé exactamente a lo que se refiere. Cuando volvimos al campamento, Ranma contó una versión algo corta de la aparición de Kuno la noche del arcoíris lunar y una muy pobre mentira sobre que hacíamos fuera a esa hora, eso le valió las recriminaciones de Ryoga y Ukyo por ponernos en peligro. A lo cual el chico de la trenza centro la importancia del asunto en la advertencia del próximo ataque.

Ukyo no se mostró satisfecha con esta respuesta y en varias ocasiones ha intentado que le dé más detalles de lo ocurrido, pero por algún motivo que desconozco no lo he hecho. Para ser sincera la única persona con la que he vuelto a tocar el tema, es con Ranma. Lo hemos hablado una y otra vez, intentado darle un enfoque diferente en cada ocasión, intentado recordar los pequeños detalles, algo que se nos haya escapado pero no importa cuanto lo volvamos a repasar nos hemos estancado sin poder encontrar sentido alguno.

Suspiro cansada, dispuesta a contarle la versión que dio Ranma ese día, una versión que la he tenido que memorizar para no añadir más detalles sobre el tema.

Pero después miro a Mouse, tan serio que cuesta trabajo creer que sea el mismo chico que se pasa día y noche proclamando su eterno amor hacia Shampoo, el mismo chico tan leal y creyente en sus convicciones que cruzo el océano hacia un país desconocido en busca de su amada desaparecida para asegurarse de protegerla, el mismo chico que, cuando usa sus gafas, ha demostrado que puede ser letal en combate. Sí, definitivamente, Mouse es una persona de que puede tener mil personalidades dependiendo de la situación, y en este poco tiempo se ha ganado nuestra confianza. Aunque los chicos siguen teniendo sus reservas cuando confunde a Ukyo y a mi con Shampo, ellos juran que lo hace a posta. Pero yo aún creo en su miopía extrema reforzada.

Rio bajito al tener ese pensamiento y él me devuelve una sonrisa en respuesta. Y es en ese instante donde decido confiar en él.

\- Kuno se apareció mientras Ranma y yo veíamos el arcoíris lunar- Comienzo a narrar, tampoco voy a hondar mucho como es que llegamos hasta ese punto

\- ¿Arcoíris lunar? No sabía que existía tal cosa

\- Yo tampoco, hasta ese día, al parecer solo pocas personas pueden verlo….

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Pero que tenemos aquí…Saotome y la chica de los cuatro elementos…

\- Kuno…

\- Lamento interrumpir tan hermosa escena, pero he traído un obsequio para la dama- dice sacando unas horribles rosas negras de entre sus ropas

Pero Ranma no lo deja mover ni un solo musculo, cuando ya se encuentra transformado y atacándolo con al menor 5 torbellinos de aire. Kuno se deshace fácilmente del ataque y lanza llamas azuladas a diestra y siniestra y pronto él y Ranma se encuentra envueltos en un combate aéreo de fuego y aire.

Yo simplemente me quedo en mi sitio, no puedo dejar que note que aún no puedo volar por mis propios medios ni que aún no domino los cuatro elementos. Miro hacia el suelo y de pronto la altura me sobrepasa, ¿Cómo es que llegamos tan alto? ¿Por qué cuando Ranma estaba a mi lado no sentía tanto miedo de caer?

El suelo se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia al igual que el río más cercano, por lo que solo tengo una opción: Fuego contra fuego.

Hago un anillo ardiendo a mi alrededor dispuesta a entrar en combate cuando escucho la fea risa de Kuno.

\- ¿Quieres jugar con fuego preciosa? ¿No te han enseñado que te puedes quemar?

Ranma se ha posicionado delante de mi en modo de defensa

\- ¿Te crees muy hombre al meterte con mujeres? Tu pelea es conmigo, idiota- Ranma prácticamente esta escupiendo las palabras

\- Jah! Esto no es personal lindura- responde Kuno ignorando la amenaza anterior- En serio creo que eres muy hermosa y preferiría tenerte como una de mis damiselas pero solo obedezco ordenes…

\- Como te atrevas a tocarla…- amenaza Ranma

\- Tranquilo, Saotome, hoy he venido en paz- dice levantando las manos como rindiéndose pero no por ellos las llamas desaparecen- Es más he venido con un obsequio: una advertencia…

Nosotros lo miramos retándolo y eso parece hacerle aún más gracia, estamos en desventaja y él lo sabe, Ranma no puede pelear a sus anchas mientras tenga que estar protegiéndome y yo a esta distancia del suelo soy completamente una carga, anclada a este árbol e incapaz de volar y ponerme a salvo.

\- Quiten esas caras, que esta información les será útil- continua en su odioso tono burlón- En exactamente 8 días será el Solsticio de Invierno, con el cual comenzará la cuenta regresiva para nuestra batalla final, además la característica de este evento es que las noches se hacen más largas en especial la primera de la fecha. La luz sede por ese periodo de tiempo y si eso le aumentas un muy conveniente eclipse a mediodía el resultado es la oscuridad y un aumento inimaginable en poderes oscuros

Al decir eso el fuego de sus manos arde mucho más tornando el cielo a tonalidades azulinas.

\- No me digan que no han notado como sus poderes disminuyen en la noche y aumentan con el brillo solar- continua su monologo- Si, definitivamente, será el día perfecto para un ataque ¿no lo creen?

\- Bastardo- maldice Ranma

\- Jajajaja- ríe Kuno- Espera, Saotome que aún no he llegado a la mejor parte. Durante el eclipse, la luna absorbe al sol ocultando su poder y lo mismo les sucederá a ustedes; sus poderes al nacer de la bondad de la repugnante Kasumi, serán absorbidos por el mal de la tierra. Les aconsejo guardar energías para esa fecha y ocultarse hasta que termine el evento. Aunque si ustedes se esconde quien protegerá a todo esto de ser destruido jajajaja

Ranma se lanza de nuevo al ataque, al parecer sus palabras han logrado cabrearlo. Kuno esparce las rosas negras que ha traído por entre los campos y todo lo que tocan se marchita al instante, las flores mueren y la hierba se seca.

Veneno

Una de sus rosas cae sobre el tronco donde estoy para haciendo que se rompa al instante, lo último que veo al caer antes de que las nubes impidan mi vista, es a Ranma bajar a toda velocidad rodeado de llamas azules.

Cierro mis ojos e intento con todas mis fuerzas volar, nunca he deseado algo tanto en toda mi vida, mi dije se ilumina pero sigo en declive, todo pasa tan rápido que solo siento un leve empujón en mi espalda y estoy tendida sobre la hierba muerta por culpa de las horribles rosas que acaba de lanzar ese pirado. Al parecer estoy ilesa y me levanto con algo de temor de tener fractura pero nada, lo cual no coincide la caída que me esperaba.

Ni bien me pongo de pie, siento la voz de Kuno a mis espaldas.

\- Una rosa para otra rosa- y coloca sobre mi oreja la infame flor y desaparece.

Me quedo quieta, esperando a que algo suceda, tal y como le ha pasado a la vegetación pero no siento cambio alguno. Tengo miedo moverme y desplomarme como lo ha hecho el árbol donde nos encontrábamos.

Ranma cae con aun pocas llamas envolviendo su ropa, se levanta como puede y su vista se fija en mi y estoy segura que en la flor detrás de mi oreja. Frunce el ceño y un gesto de dolor aparece en su cara, es cuando me doy cuenta del daño que ha hecho el fuego azul en sus extremidades y sin pensármelo dos veces corro a ayudarlo.

La rosa cae sobre el ya marchito césped.

Al llegar intento apagar el fuego con mis manos, mientras mi compañero sigue estático, subo mis palmas hasta su rostro el cual a mi contacto sus quemaduras desaparecen como si nunca hubiesen existido, es entonces cuando veo algo en lo que no había notado hasta el momento, mis manos están envueltas en un halo amarillo y no solo mis manos sino que todo yo esta envuelta en esa luz, la luz que viene de mi dije.

No lo pienso mucho antes de lanzarme sobre Ranma, si mis manos han podido curar su rostro, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que con este gesto pueda curar el resto de su cuerpo, entierro mi rostro sobre su pecho y lo siento tensarse unos instantes para después envolverme entre sus brazos y esconderse en mis cabellos.

No sé cuánto permanecemos así, y la verdad es que no quiero salir de la jaula que han hecho sus brazos en mi, se siente familiar se siente bien. Siento como el halo que me envolvía va desapareciendo pero no me importa la cercanía que me transmite el cuerpo de Ranma es suficiente para reemplazarlo. Su calor supera a la luz.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto separándome un poco para ver su rostro. La pregunta lo descuadra haciendo que rompamos del todo el contacto

\- ¿Si yo estoy bien? Akane, eres tu la que ha estado en contacto con esa horrible rosa venenosa- dice apuntando un lugar detrás de nosotros donde antes yo estaba parada.

Fijamos nuestra mirada donde se supone cayo la rosa pero en vez de encontrar destrucción, vemos que la hierba ha vuelto a brotar en su lugar y la flor al principio negra ahora es del todo blanca rodeada del mismo halo que antes me envolvía y el cual está desapareciendo poco a poco

.

.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Termino de narrar y guardo unos minutos de silencio, dándole tiempo a mi acompañante de poder sacar sus conclusiones sobre lo ocurrido, ya que la versión que manejaban todos fue solo el ataque, advertencia y desaparición de Kuno, nunca comentamos sobre lo de las rosas negras y como su veneno no me afecto o de la transformación en rosa blanca ni mucho menos de como desprendí aquel halo de luz.

Miro el semblante pensativo de Mouse analizar todo lo que le he contado, y en su expresión seria aparece una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y después de todo lo que me has contado Akane Tendo, ¿Aun no te das cuenta por qué Saotome te fastidia tanto?

No sé en qué parte de la historia se ha quedado Mouse, pero definitivamente esa no es la conclusión que esperaba, y la cara que pongo seguro que demuestra lo confundida que he quedado ya que el empieza a reír de buena gana.

\- Obviamente, fue tu dije el que desprendió todos esos poderes- continua retomando la seriedad al asunto- es una sorpresa que también posea poderes curativos y de purificación. Sin duda creo que todo tu eres un misterio.

\- Esa es la misma conclusión a la que llegamos con Ranma- añado pensativa- al parecer se esconde mucho poder aquí dentro- digo tomando el dije entre mis manos- ojala pudiera aprender a controlarlo por completo

\- Y eso no es todo, sino que el tal Kuno intento matarte; incluso puede que ahora mismo piensen que este muerta ya que los ataques han cesado. Seguro suponen que ahora tu dije se encuentra en manos de alguno de nosotros y esperan al solsticio para poder arrebatárnoslo. La batalla final será durante el Equinoccio de Invierno lo cual les da un lapso de 6 meses a partir de mañana para intentar conseguirlo, el ataque de mañana será solo el comienzo de sus muchos intentos

Abro mis ojos ante aquella afirmación, tiene razón ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?, ellos no tienen forma de saber de qué he sobrevivido, aquel ataque era mortal.

\- Aunque el simple hecho de que sigas con vida lo podemos usar como ventaja, ya que gracias a tus escapadas con Saotome, no tienen forma de haberte visto y seguro dan por sentado tu muerte.

Me sonrojo ante aquella información

\- No…no no son escapadas, vamos a entrenar- digo avergonzada- ¿Los demás lo saben?

\- jajaja tranquila Akane Tendo, soy un artista marcial de las aldeas chinas de las amazonas ninguna información escapa a mis habilidades- concluye orgulloso mirando unos matorrales, lo que hace un poco difícil creerle y me rio nerviosa.

\- Mouse ¿podrías guardar el secreto?- le pregunto acomodándole los anteojos para que deje de hablarle a aquel arbusto

El me mira por unos segundos y asiente sonriendo.

\- Puedes confiar en mi Akane Tendo, no diré ni una palabra si tu prometes guardar mi secreto también

\- ¿Y cuál es?- pregunto realmente curiosa con lo que pueda salir seguro es algo sobre su amor imposible

\- Bueno pues…- dice caminando como sin nada- antes de que Shampoo encontrará el dije del fuego…lo hice yo…

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Eso me ha descolocado completamente ¿Mouse fue el primero en encontrar el dije? ¿El pudo haber estado en lugar de Shampoo?- ¡ESPERA!

Estoy dispuesta a interrogarlo hasta sacarle toda la historia cuando Ryoga y Ranma aparecen delante de nosotros

\- ¿Todo bien?- pregunta el chico de la trenza acercándose a mi, seguro mi cara se ha puesto pálida del asombro; intento recuperarme cómo puedo para no delatar a mi reciente confidente.

\- Si- digo lo más confiada posible- ¿Qué tal ustedes?¿Encontraron un buen lugar?

\- Hay una caverna muy bien escondida en una de las colinas- dice Ryoga

Mouse se pone a su altura y escucho que sugiere algunas técnicas de camuflaje chinas, aún me cuesta creer en el gran secreto que me ha confiado.

\- Ey Akane, ¿en que piensas?

\- Mmmm… yo…- y de pronto recuerdo que tengo que contarle a Ranma la deducción de Mouse sobre mi supuesta muerte, lo tomo del brazo y hago que nos quedemos un poco más atrás

\- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta un poco sonrojado y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que prácticamente he aprisionado todo su brazo, los colores suben a mis mejillas y lo suelto como si quemara

"Vamos Akane, concentrate" me digo mentalmente

\- He descubierto algo sobre el ataque de Kuno- le informo lo más seria que puedo

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Baja la voz que nos van a oír- le digo tapándole la gran bocaza que tiene con ambas manos, él asiente y yo retiro mis palmas mientras seguimos caminando un poco más lento

Ranma mira expectante.

\- Cuando Kuno me puso la flor…- comienzo a narrarle- desapareció al instante- Ranma asiente ante esa afirmación- ese ataque era mortal- continuo para que él mismo pueda sacar sus conclusiones, pero parece no llegar a ningún lado

\- ¿Y? eso ya lo hemos hablado, esas rosas eran venenosas, tú pudiste purificarla y no solamente eso sino que curaste mis quemaduras… tienes más poder del que ellos piensan…

\- Ranma ¿no te das cuenta?- le corto mientras le sonrió traviesa- El ataque era mortal y Kuno desapareció después de eso, se fue, no se quedo a ver lo que sucedía… Por lo tanto…- de verdad estoy intentado ser muy paciente para que lo entienda

\- Por lo tanto…- dice el chico de la trenza deteniéndose de pronto creo que por fin lo ha entendido; sonrió para darle ánimos a continuar- ellos… ellos no saben de tus nuevos poderes…

Esto es el colmo, ¿Cómo puede ser tan listo para otras cosas y tan torpe en esto?

\- No, cabeza hueca- ya no me contengo más- ellos no saben que estoy viva, idiota

\- Ehhh como que idiota, marimacho violenta y poco…

Sus insultos se detienen cuando procesa lo que le acabo de decir y me mira serio

\- Eso significa que…

\- Chicos por fin los alcanzamos- dice Ukyo recuperando el aliento ¿Cómo han aparecido de pronto?

Shampoo ya esta colgada del brazo de Ranma, que parece tener un debate interno consigo mismo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Akane?- pregunta mi amiga

Ryoga y Mouse se percatan de la advertencia de las chicas y el chico de anteojos corre a abrazar a su amada pero la confunde con Ukyo, Ryoga se enoja, comienza una discusión, Shampoo interviene y bueno, nada fuera de lo normal.

Llegamos al refugio un tiempo después, cenamos las frutas y vegetales que han conseguido las chicas y hacemos una pequeña fogata para asar el pescado. Entrada la noche, nos dividimos en turnos para vigilar. A las chicas nos han puesto el primer turno, y luego los muchachos vigilaran individualmente hasta el amanecer.

Una vez terminada nuestra guardia, me acomodo en el suelo como puedo. No he tenido la oportunidad de terminar mi conversación con Ranma, pero supongo que deberá esperar, lo mejor es intentar descansar necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas posibles para enfrentar el ataque eso sin contar que durante el eclipse nuestros poderes desaparecerán y estaremos vulnerables.

.

.

.

Siento entre sueños que sacuden mi hombro levemente, pero por fin he podido encontrar una posición cómoda a esta fría caverna así que no me pienso mover. Siento que me sacuden con mayor insistencia pero sigo rehusándome a siquiera abrir mis ojos, y de pronto me soplan en mi oído. Me levanto asustada y lo primero que veo en la oscuridad es un par de ojos azules y un estúpido chico con trenza sonriendo.

\- Idiota- le susurro lo más insultante que puedo, sé que los demás están durmiendo y no es bueno despertarlos

Él se lleva un dedo a los labios para que guarde silencio, y me hace una seña para que lo siga.

\- He estado pensando en lo que dijiste- dice deteniéndose en la entrada de la cueva

\- Y para eso has tenido que levantarme de madrugada- cuestiono abrazándome a mi misma, siento como todo mi cuerpo tirita.

Veo a Ranma acercarse, por un momento pienso que cojera mis hombros para darme calor, que estúpida idea. Él duda un segundo y retrocede

\- Pensé que dominabas el fuego- Ese idiota, como siempre se burla de mi. No pierde oportunidad para hacerme rabiar

\- Se supone que debemos guardar energías, estúpido- Siento que mi temperatura corporal ha subido de puro coraje.

Él ríe, pero después vuelve a su tono sereno.

\- Lo siento, he tenido que esperar hasta asegurarme que Mouse esta dormido, técnicamente este ya es el turno de Ryoga

\- ¿Y no podía esperar a que amaneciera?

\- No- responde serio- El solsticio ha comenzado a medianoche, si lo que me dijiste es correcto, el ataque podría comenzar en cualquier momento y creo que lo mejor será que ellos no sepan que sobreviviste… esa será nuestra ventaja dentro de 6 meses, nosotros…

\- Ranma, detente allí, no te das cuenta que si ellos piensan que he muerto darán por sentado que ustedes tienen mi dije, intentarán por todos los medios quitárselo es muy peligroso para todos

\- Sabemos defendernos

\- Hoy ellos tienen ventaja por el solsticio y el eclipse, piensan que hoy pueden apoderarse del dije, no creo que esconderme sea la mejor opción

\- Si saben que estas viva, seguirán intentando matarte- y al decirlo algo en su mirada cambia- yo… yo no pude protegerte la ultima vez, yo debí…yo

\- Ranma, dejaste que Kuno te envolviera en esas horrendas llamas solo para ir tras de mi; si no hubiera podido curarte ahora mismo estarías en un muy mal estado, Kuno tenía ventaja, aún no domino el aire ni puedo volar y a esa altura no podía hacer nada… pero si me entrenas y me ayudas a dominar el elemento que me falta te prometo que no volverá a suceder lo de la ultima ocasión

\- Tuviste razón, ese idiota te puso esa rosa para matarte, ataco a muerte y si vuelve a suceder otro ataque antes de que puedas controlar el dije por completo…

\- Venderé mi vida lo más cara que pueda- digo silenciándolo- No creas que soy tan débil, yo también soy una artista marcial peleare hasta que ya no pueda moverme, sé que es a mi a quien quieren y lo he aceptado.

Eso parece dejarlo sin palabras se acerca unos pasos hacia a mi y me acomoda un mechon de cabello que cubría mi rostro.

\- A veces me sorprendes- dice sonriendo- no estas tan mal para ser una novata

Estoy apunto de responderle, cuando el suelo bajo nosotros comienza a temblar, Ranma arruga el ceño. Todo el suelo tiembla, esto no es un sismo normal, es un terremoto y uno muy grande.

\- Ha comenzado- grita el chico de la trenza y lanza una ráfaga para despertar al resto, se transforma y me toma en brazos

Nuestros compañeros ya se encuentran de pie y fuera de la caverna. Shampoo también esta flotando y sujetando a Ukyo a sus espaldas. Abajo veo como Ryoga utiliza sus poderes para que el suelo donde se encuentran él y Mouse no se agriete como todo lo demás alrededor.

La colina se parte en dos, algunos árboles caen y el río se desborda causando deslizamiento de lodo.

Luego de lo que parece una eternidad, por fin todo se detiene; sin embargo no señales de Kuno y sus secuaces, nos reunimos y decidimos que lo mejor es ir a ayudar a las poblaciones aledañas, pero hacerlo sin que descubran nuestra identidad o nuestros poderes es casi imposible.

\- Ryoga, Ukyo, Ranma, Shampoo, Akane, Mouse… reúnanse por favor- ante nosotros aparece un cristal resplandeciende con lo que parece ser luz solar, del cual se puede oír la voz de Kasumi- Al tocar esta esfera de luz los ayudará a pasar desapercibidos para que puedan ayudar

\- ¿Nos hará invisibles?- pregunta ingenuo Ryoga

\- No- responde la angelical voz- las personas podrán verlos, solo que no notarán su presencia; sin embargo solo podrá durar unas cuantas horas así que deben actuar rápido.

Todos asentimos y estamos a punto de poner nuestras manos sobre la luz cuando Kasumi interrumpe nuevamente.

\- El centro del terremoto ha sido al norte de Japón, es donde están la mayor cantidad de damnificados y hay cientos de personas atrapadas el tiempo es clave para recatarlas con vida. El movimiento ha ocasionado que un tsunami se acerque rápidamente, se necesita evacuación y contención.

La bola de luz nos muestra las imágenes de las personas que han sido atrapadas por el sismo y están debajo de los escombros, no hay ni un solo edificio en pie en esa zona el panorama es devastador.

\- Entonces que esperamos, andando- dice Ryoga

\- Esperen eso no es todo- vuelve a intervenir Kasumi- Un huraca se aproxima al oeste, las poblaciones más vulnerables se encuentren en esa zona- Otra vez la podemos ver la imagen de un gigantesco tornado de aire formándose a pasos agigantados- Ryoga y Ukyo, ustedes vayan donde el terremoto y ayuden al rescate de personas, Ukyo te encargo el tsunami confío en que lo contendrás hasta que todos estén a salvo- veo a mi amiga asentir nerviosa, yo sé que ese es un gran reto- Ranma, dejo huracán en tus manos, lleva a Mouse para que te ayude a evacuar a las personas.

Ryoga y Ukyo, se transforman, tocan el haz de luz y salen con dirección norte. Ranma también se ha transformado.

\- No podré llevar a ambos- afirma mirándome a los ojos- Shampoo sé que no podrás cargar a Mouse, así que yo llevaré a Mouse y tu vuela con Aka..

\- No será necesario- dice Kasumi- Un edificio esta en llamas en el centro de la ciudad. Shampoo y Akane se harán cargo ya que hay personas atrapadas y varias desaparecidas, me temo que la mayoría son menores de edad. Es la escuela pública de Nerima

\- Maldita sea- dice furioso Ranma- quieren separarnos

Me he quedado de piedra, ¿Cómo se atreven? Definitivamente nuestros enemigos no van en juego, han pensado muy bien su plan.

"Divide y vencerás"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola Chicos,**

 **Lo sé no hay excusa soy una terrible persona, pero los que leyeron mi one-shot Un San Valentin sin Akane, saben que he pasado por mucho y que estoy con un nuevo trabajo a cuestas lo que significa más responsabilidades y mucho menos tiempo para escribir, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

 **La semana pasada en mi país sucedió un hecho lamentable que me inspiro a reescribir este capitulo, yo tenía un borrador pero puedo asegurarles que solo quedo un 10% del original en especial solo la primera parte, pero créanme que la noticia valía la pena. Como salió muy largo he decidido dividirlo en dos partes. En el próximo daré más detalles de lo acontecido.**

 **No prometo fecha de publicación del próximo capitulo porque, aunque solo falta revisarlo, no sé si el tiempo estará de mi lado, de todos modos puedo asegurarles que no pasa de dos semanas; tampoco quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo y la noticia ya no sea reciente.**

 **Un beso a todos, espero sus comentarios, son libres de decir lo que piensan pero siempre con respeto muchachos.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Nita**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenecen al Universo de Ranma ½ creado por la gran Rumiko Takahasi, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_

 _ **Este episodio va dedicado a las dos víctimas mortales del Incendio de las Malvinas, ocurrido el 22 de junio en Perú.**_

 **Capitulo 9**

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea

Aún puedo escuchar las maldiciones que Ranma lanzaba mientras se alejaba cada vez más para poder detener ese tornado, tampoco es que me agrade mucho la idea de separarnos pero no podíamos hacer nada más hay vidas en peligro y tenemos que actuar.

\- Llegamos- dice Shampoo dejándome en el suelo

No hay necesidad de que lo diga, el lugar esta cercado por bomberos y el humo se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia.

\- Iré a controlar el fuego de la parte superior- anuncia ella transformándose- es donde los bomberos no pueden llegar, intenta entrar a ver como esta la estructura y rescatar a quienes aún están atrapados

Asiento rápidamente y ella despega sin detenerse.

Entro cautelosamente aunque en verdad no es necesario gracias al poder de Kasumi nadie nota mi presencia. Al principio ella nos dijo que el edificio en llamas había sido la escuela pública de Nerima pero se equivocó, era mucho peor, el hospital infantil… tengo tanta rabia hacia las personas que han hecho esto que casi estoy deseando que me encuentren para poder darles su merecido a pesar de que ellos intenten matarte.

Toco las paredes y están muy débiles, demasiado como para intentar algún movimiento así que solo refuerzo las grietas de las columnas juntándolas levemente. De verdad espero que todo esto resista hasta que se pueda rescatar a todos los niños.

Veo a los bomberos intentar entrar al segundo piso pero las llamas se lo impiden así que los ayudo separando el fuego y abriendo un camino por donde puedan pasar. Si algo he aprendido sobre este elemento es que puedes crearlo e incluso desviarlo pero una vez encendido no puedes hacerlo desaparecer.

Ellos solo se asombran por el repentino cambio pero continúan su camino, saben que cada minuto es valioso. Intento seguirlos de cerca pero a diferencia de ellos el humo viene directo a mi rostro y me corta la respiración por ratos, he estado refrescándome con el agua del ambiente pero llegados a este punto ya no queda nada, todo es seco. Si bien es cierto, mis poderes me dan una gran ventaja y no necesito usar sus trajes especiales, no me caería mal una de sus mascarás respirar se hace cada vez más difícil.

Han encontrado cerca de unos 10 niños, quienes estaban hospitalizados y los sacan uno a uno, yo despejo el camino para que no puedan dañarse cuando…

\- Mi hermana….- dice un pequeño desesperado- subió al tercer piso, por favor… mi hermana tienen que sacarla- llora mientras tose estrepitosamente

Automáticamente mi vista se dirige a las las escaleras, llenas de fuego y humo, sacan al niño mientras continua luchando y gritando que rescaten a su hermana y veo a los bomberos negar levemente; es imposible para ellos poder entrar, imposible para cualquier ser humano; felizmente no soy como cualquier ser humano digo en mi mente y me aventuro a la cortina espesa de humo.

Mis garganta pica y mis ojos escuecen, casi no puedo respirar ni ver donde me dirijo. Esto sería mucho más sencillo si solo se tratase de simple fuego, el verdadero problema es el humo negro como la noche que imposibilita obtener algo de aire.

Y es cuando lo veo, tendido en el suelo al lado de una puerta de hierro sólido.

No se mueve y eso me preocupa.

Al principio pienso que mis ojos me están jugando una ilusión una muy mala broma pero en verdad es él.

\- Shinossuke…

¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

Pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en el porqué de su presencia, corro hacia él lo más rápido que puedo apartando las llamas lo mejor que puedo.

\- Shinossuke, Shinossuke…

Llego a su lado y su estado es aún más deplorable del que me había imaginado, respira con dificultad pero aún esta con vida.

Veo sus mejillas negras por el hollín, sus labios resecos y todo su cuerpo con serias quemaduras.

Él sostiene una especie de palanca con brazo derecho aferrándose a ella.

\- Shinossuke…- vuelvo a llamarlo esta vez más desesperada, lo sacudo con todas mis fuerzas pero no parece reaccionar. Rezo en silencio para que no sea demasiado tarde.

Tengo que hacer algo, me concentro todo lo que puedo por intentar curarlo, ya lo he hecho una vez con Ranma debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Tocó mi dije con una mano mientras que con la otra le sostengo firmemente el rostro. Pero no sucede nada.

\- Maldita sea… ¿por qué no funciona?

Siento que estoy apunto de llorar de la impotencia, tengo que sacarlo de aquí. Cuanto antes, quizá yo no pueda hacer nada pero seguro que lo paramédicos podrán lograr algo.

Me incorporó lo mejor que puedo, todo esto ha quitado mi atención de la fuerte humareda la cual no me he dado cuenta que se ha incrementado , pero no por eso pierde efecto en asfixiarme, cada vez me cuesta más respirar. Rayos.

Aunque tenga mi dije, Shinossuke sigue pesando más que yo, no podré sacarlo sola lo he arrastrado un par de metros y gracias a la inestabilidad del suelo que se ha empezado a agrietar ambos hemos caído al piso.

Lanzo un grito frustrada

\- A… cfff…Aka…cfff…

Abro mis ojos de pronto, Shinossuke ha vuelto a estar conciente y estira su mano hacia mi. Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo es que termino en esta situación? Pero lo más importante ahora es poder sacarlo de este infierno.

\- Tienes que ayudarme a sacarte- le digo mientras vuelvo a incorporarme y hago que él también se levante.

Paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, con él consciente se me hace mucho más fácil poder cargarlo.

\- ¿Akane, que haces aquí?- me pregunta cuando intentamos bajar la escalera envuelta en llamas, con la mano que tengo libre desvío como puedo el fuego a mi alrededor.

Que gracioso que me haga esa pregunta, me reiría pero la situación no me causa ni una pizca de gracia. Lo siento débil a mi lado y al verlo noto que quiere desmayarse nuevamente.

\- Shinossuke, tienes que resistir. Ni se te ocurra desmayarte- le ordenó.

No se si será la desesperación del momento o la adrenalina que me debe haber subido hasta al tope pero por algún motivo el humo no me afecta tanto como antes y logro sacar a Shinossuke en lo que me parece ser un instante, lo recuesto sobre el suelo y coloco las palmas de mis manos sobre su pecho esperando poder curarlo.

Mis palmas se iluminan como la vez que cure a Ranma, pero él sigue igual que antes. Diablos. ¿Por qué no funciona?

\- A…Akane…- dice él con dificultad.

\- Te pondrás bien- respondo y mi voz sale mucho más severa de lo que pretendo. Sé que no es su culpa que mis poderes no estén funcionando.

\- Los niños…- dice él y abro mis ojos desmesuradamente- los niños están atrapado detrás de la puerta de acero…- logra articular y luego vuelve a perder el conocimiento

No me gusta dejarlo allí pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Ahora entiendo porque se aferraba a esa barra de acero que quedo perdida allí atrás.

Lleno mis pulmones de aire antes de volver a entrar a ese infierno de humo y fuego.

Quizá sea por haber estado al aire libre, quizá sea porque mis pulmones se resisten al brusco cambio; pero esta vez no puedo lograr ver nada y el poco aire que tengo se esta acabando. En el camino recojo la barra con la que Shinossuke se aferraba hasta el final, la recojo y me apresuro a la puerta que él mencionó y esta vez se me hace aterradoramente grande .

\- ¡Niños! ¿Pueden oírme? – digo intentando pegar mi oído lo más que puedo pero esta cosa esta que arde- ¿Hay alguien allí?

\- Ayuda, por favor- responde una pequeña voz desde adentro- casi no podemos respirar ayudenos por favor.

Giro la manija aguantando el hierro hirviendo pero es inútil, esta firmemente cerrada con llave ¿Quién haría tal cosa?

\- Retrocedan la derribare- digo lo más fuerte que puedo, mi garganta no resistirá mucho tampoco.

Empiezo a golpear la puerta con la barra lo más fuerte puedo sin obtener resultados. Luego lanzo mis mejores golpes pero sin cambio alguno.

Miro las paredes tan frágiles, me pregunto si al intentar separarlas un poco dañaría la estructura, no pienso arriesgarme en esa habitación con los niños dentro así que corro al otro lado de la sala donde encuentro un cuarto pero sin puerta , me pongo en posición y lo más lentamente que puedo separo los muros unos de otros.

Escucho el techo crujir y ceder ante ese leve movimiento, los escombros caen traspasando el suelo hasta el segundo nivel.

Maldita sea.

Vuelvo a la puerta que se alza eminente frente a mi, podría intentar derretirla pero es acero el calor que tendría que utilizar sería demasiado alto y convertiría el interior en un horno gigante

Vuelvo a coger la barra, y no me importa que ahora este más caliente ni en las ampoyas que seguro tendré, voy a palanquear la cerradura.

Utilizo todo el peso de mi cuerpo como apoyo pero no cede tan fácilmente.

De pronto se escucha un explosión.

Me cubro como puedo pero no he salido indemne, esto no resistirá mucho tengo que hacer algo.

-¿Ni… niños…cfff….es…están bien?- pregunto con dificultad

Pero no hay repuesta alguna. Mi corazón se paraliza por un momento y temo lo peor.

Vamos Akane tienes que alejar esas ideas de tu mente. Estan bien y tienes que apresurarte en sacarlos de allí, vuelvo a emprender mi labor cuando escucho voces en los pisos superiores.

¿Bomberos? Imposible, no acceso a esta nivel ni a ningún otro

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – esa es la voz de Shampoo

\- Sé que tu tienes el maldito dije, así que dámelo ya- dice una voz que no había escuchado antes

\- No queremos lastimarte, querida- ese tono si lo reconozco es el maldito de Kuno.

El humo aumenta y es difícil escuchar lo que sigue a continuación pero obviamente están peleando. El fuego a mi alrededor se ha convertido en azul completamente. Dos contra uno no es justo. Estoy a punto de ir a ayudarla cuando se escucha un llanto al otro lado de la puerta.

Los niños, todavía están vivos.

¿Qué hacer, maldición?

Otro estruendo más, ya no hay nada visible todo es negro.

\- Escapó- logro escuchar.

\- Tranquilo no irá muy lejos- responde Kuno- el eclipse esta a punto de empezar, sus poderes ya no podrán ayudarla.

Rayos. El eclipse, tengo que darme prisa al parecer he pasado horas aquí adentro y los niños no resistirán mucho.

Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo la barra, veo mis manos hinchadas y rojas del calor. La visión se ha vuelto imposible igual que respirar. Golpeo con mis puños la puerta incluso sabiendo que es inútil.

Caigo de rodillas al suelo, el llanto del otro lado ha cesado, he fallado.

Lagrimas escapan de mis mejillas, no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para salir de allí y si las tuviera no lo haría por mi culpa esos niños… cierro los ojos que escuecen no tiene mucho sentido mantenerlos abiertos si todo lo que ves es más y más humo. Sigo golpeando la infernal puerta con mis puños, no puedo darme por vencida

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado cuando siento que alguien me toca por los hombros. Abro mis parpados y lo primero que veo es la intensa mirada azul de Ranma.

Toca mi rostro y pero no sonríe, creo que pensaba que había muerto, no me dice nada pero me levanta en brazos.

\- No- digo y mis voz suena lastimera- los niños

Él frunce el ceño, comprendiendo la situación y me baja con delicadeza.

Intento mantenerme estable pero la falta de aire vuelve a nublarme la vista.

Ranma agarra la barra que yo sostenía poco tiempo antes e intenta palanquear la puerta igual que yo, pero él lo hace con una fuerza sobre natural y la puerta sede un poco, lo suficiente para que una persona pequeña pueda entrar y no me lo pienso dos veces antes de ser yo quien se adentre.

En la habitación veo el humo y el calor es tan asfixiante que parece irreal.

Intento enfocar la vista y es cuando los veo en un rincón, tendidos en el suelo.

Una niña de aproximadamente 9 años y un niño pequeño de no más de tres. Ranma entra tras de mi, ha logrado abrir un poco más la puerta, le señalo el lugar donde están los niños.

Yo cojo al pequeño en brazos y Ranma carga a la niña. Aún no se como pero nos las arreglamos para salir de ese horrible lugar.

Apenas hemos traspasado el umbral con dirección a las calles cuando una última y fuerte explosión se escucha. Ranma me ha sujetado por detrás y ha protegido a los niños y a mi con su cuerpo.

Dolor, eso es lo primero que siento. Dolor y oscuridad.

Abro mis ojos y me incorporó poco a poco. Veo que todo el edificio ha explotado y nos ha lanzado demasiado lejos. Todo alrededor arde en llamas y el cielo esta oscuro.

¿Estaremos muertos?

A mi lado esta Ranma y los niños tendidos y sin señales que poder levantarse. Aun estoy intentando procesar como hemos sobrevivido a una explosión como esa cuando veo que estamos dentro de una burbuja de luz.

La misma luz que se formo ese día alrededor de la rosa negra. Veo mis manos y tienen el mismo resplandor.

Lucho contra el dolor y coloco mis manos sobre el niño más pequeño, rogando que no sea demasiado tarde, lo mismo repito con la niña veo como sus heridas se van curando y su cuerpo se recupera pero aún así ambos permanecen inertes.

Me arrastro hasta donde esta Ranma y coloco mis manos sobre su pecho, temiendo lo peor, lagrimas caen de mis ojos llegando directo a su rostro.

Siento un alivio enorme cuando le veo abrir los ojos e incorporarse lentamente.

Intento sonreír pero lloro con más fuerza.

\- Akane- dice él y me envuelve en un abrazo consolador.

\- Los niños- digo con un hilo de voz- llegamos tarde – concluyo mientras mojo toda su camisa con mis lagrimas, el me abraza con más fuerza.

No sé que tiempo ha pasado que permanecemos así cuando él levanta mi barbilla y me deposita un beso en la frente.

Me quedo desconcertada ante su gesto y mis ojos lo miran con la duda impregnada en ellos. El sonríe y limpia mis lágrimas con dulzura.

\- Mira- me indica señalando al lugar a mi espalda.

Y veo al pequeño niño con el dedo pulgar en su labio y su pecho subir y bajar armónicamente.

Ranma me ayuda a acercarme a ellos.

Coloco mi mano sobre el pecho de la niña y puedo ver que ocurre lo mismo.

Sostengo delicadamente al niño pequeño en mis brazos, pero al ver que él se queja por el cambio lo coloco nuevamente a su posición anterior

¡Están durmiendo!

Estan vivos, están sanos y están durmiendo.

\- Con suerte pensarán que es solo una mala pesadilla- dice Ranma rodeándome con sus brazos y secando el rastro de lagrimas de mi rostro

Paso mis manos por su torso y me inclino para depositarle un tímido beso en su mejilla.

\- Gracias- digo volviendo a ocultar mi cara en su pecho avergonzada por lo que acabo de hacer- no hubiera podido lograrlo sin ti.

En ese momento el cielo vuelve a recuperar color y la claridad de la luz del sol esta nuevamente sobre nosotros.

\- El eclipse ha pasado- dice él viendo al cielo.

Y es cuando lo recuerdo

Shampoo, ellos iban tras de Shampoo.

Le cuento a Ranma rápidamente lo que escuche.

\- Tenemos que dejar a los niños primero, no pienso separarme de ti otra vez- dice determinado

\- AKANEEE…

Volteo a ver quien grita mi nombre y es Shinossuke, ya un poco recuperado, con vendas y varias magulladuras esta jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Llega hasta nosotros y me abraza pero yo no le devuelvo el gesto.

\- Pensé que no volvería verte, yo…

Me alejo de él interrumpiendo el discurso y miro a Ranma que frunce el ceño.

\- Shinossuke, te encargo a los niños- digo seria y lo veo dudar un momento cuando se da cuenta de los pequeños que reposan en el suelo.

\- Los rescataste, pero ¿Cómo? Yo…

\- Ocúpate de que sean atendidos y se reencuentren con sus familiares- vuelvo a decirle, volteo para ver a Ranma y acercarme hasta él- Vamos- le digo

Él no pierde el tiempo y se agacha un poco para que pueda subir a su espalda, así lo hago y en menos de un segundo se ha transformado y emprendido el vuelo.

Le cuento como encontré a Shinossuke intentando rescatar a los niños y el cuestiona si no es un poco raro que justo él se encontrará en ese lugar.

\- Eso me lo pareció a mi también, en ese momento no pude distinguirlo bien por todo el humo a mi alrededor pero ahora veo que trae puesto el uniforme de voluntario del hospital, supongo que eso hace…

\- No creo que sea coincidencia, Akane…- refuta él

\- Yo tampoco ¿Crees que ellos se han enterado que es amigo de Ukyo y mio y planean usarlo en nuestra contra?

\- No es eso a lo que me refería- responde de mala gana

\- Ahora ya ha visto tus poderes, ya sabe el secreto. Tendré que responder sus preguntas; pero él también tendrá mucho que explicar puedes estar presente si quieres. Confío en ti- digo abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

Siento como desaparece la tensión en sus hombros y casi puedo jurar que una sonrisa a aparecido en su rostro.

\- Extrañaré llevarte conmigo cuando aprendas a volar- suelta sin más y yo me sonrojo.

Estoy por responder cuando él vuelve a tensarse y comienza el descenso hacia un parque público, cuando enfocó a donde se dirige la preocupación me embarga.

Mousse intenta caminar inútilmente esta herido, con una mancha de sangre enorme en su estomago pero se mantiene de pie lo mejor que puede. En sus brazos sostiene a Shampoo que esta inconsciente muy mal herida.

Aterrizamos y corro hacia ellos, Ranma le quita a Shampoo de sus brazos y la deja en el césped aun en contra de las protestas de Mousse, sé lo que intenta hacer tiene fe en que yo podré curarla tal como lo hice con los niños y con él.

Respiro, cierro mis ojos y me concentro, si bien es cierto funcionó con ellos no lo hizo con Shinossuke, sus heridas y vendas son prueba de ello. Pero si Ranma confía en mi, yo también tengo que hacerlo.

Suelto el aire que he estado conteniendo y me enfocó en mi dije, vuelvo a aspirar con fuerza y abro mis ojos, mi dije esta brillando y me ha envuelto en ese conocido resplandor.

Apoyo mis palmas sobre Shampoo y le transmito toda la energía que puedo darle. Sus heridas poco a poco se cierran y su respiración se convierte en estable, suelta un quejido y abre los ojos incorporándose.

\- Mousse - es lo primero que dice

Volteo a verlo y tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras la mancha de sangre en sus ropas se hace cada vez más intensa.

\- Shampoo… que alivio- dice antes de caer

Corro hacia él y repito el procedimiento, mientras Shampoo suelta pequeño hipitos intentando controlar su llanto.

\- Nos atacaron- dice ella mientras ve como Mousse poco a poco se recupera bajo mis manos- pensaban que yo tenía tu dije. Mousse apareció en el momento justo pero eran demasiados y el eclipse me quito mis poderes, yo no pude…

Se corta al hablar y se que es de impotencia al recordar lo sucedido.

\- Shampoo…- Mousse ha vuelto a recuperarse y se incorpora lentamente.

Por un momento pienso que ella correra a sus brazos pero en vez de eso lo golpea con sus puños en el pecho.

\- Idiota- le grita dejando a todos desconcertados – Eres demasiado débil y aún así intentas rescatarme yo…

\- Ranma- dice el chico de los anteojos ignorando por un momento los golpes de la chica- saben que Akane esta viva

Abro y cierro mis ojos. Ranma se ha posicionado a mi lado como queriendo protegerme de algo que no esta allí.

\- No sé como- continúa él- pero mientras luchábamos estaban convencidos de que Shampoo tenía el dije ya que antes habían atacado a Ukyo y ella no lo tenía- ¿Ukyo? Oh Dios permite que ella y Ryoga estén bien- estaban dispuestos a matarnos para después ir por ti cuando una voz aviso "esta viva cambios de planes"

\- Maldición- explota Ranma- Si nadie la vio ¿Cómo pudieron saberlo?

\- No lo sé- contesta él, Shampoo y yo permanecemos de simples espectadoras- pero lo que sí se es que nos dejaron vivos porque planean otro ataque

\- Debemos buscar a Ukyo y a Ryoga- digo decidida- ¡Ahora!

Ranma y Shampoo asienten y se transforman.

Esos desgraciados. Desearán no haberse metido conmigo. Si tanto quieren encontrarme yo misma iré hasta ellos; quemar el hospital y encerrar a los niños bajo llave es solo una pequeña parte de toda mi furia tengo demasiadas cosas por las que hacerles pagar.

Subo nuevamente a la espalda de Ranma y emprendemos vuelo, tengo una mala sensación de todo esto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola Chicos,**

 **Como les comente en el episodio anterior, en mi país sucedió un hecho lamentable. Hubo un incendio en un centro comercial de la capital que se dedicaba a vender pinturas, tonners y otros objetos inflamables; el incendio de por sí era complicado con varias explosiones de por medio y gente tirándose del tercer piso para poder salvarse, todas las personas del interior luchaban por sus vidas.**

 **Pero a dos jóvenes no se les dio la oportunidad siquiera de hacerlo, con 19 y 21 años trabajaban en el quinto piso del edificio encerrados en unos containers metálicos con candados puestos por fuera por su empleador para asegurarse que no se llevarán la mercadería.**

 **El primer día se pudieron tomar imágenes y vídeos de los jóvenes sacando sus manos y tiraban tubos fluorescentes por una pequeña rendija del container, llamaron a sus familiares para pedir ayuda y explicaron que estaban con candado y no podían salir.**

 **Los bomberos intentaron entrar pero las constantes explosiones, el incesante humo y la inestabilidad de la estructura se lo impidieron.**

 **6 horas después los chicos llaman a sus familiares para despedirse y uno de ellos encarga a su pequeña hija de menos de un año. Mandan un vídeo por ultima vez y eso esto todo lo que se supo de ellos. "Ya fue…ya fue todo" fueron sus últimas palabras a sus familiares.**

 **El incendio continúa y se reaviva contantemente, luego de 4 días es apaciguado completamente. Los bomberos afirman que a partir del tercer piso todo esta a más de 900°C. Recién se puede ingresar 6 días después de que ocurrió el incendio: el miércoles 28. Donde rescataron los restos óseos de las víctimas, después de 6 días de estar expuestos a más de 900° de temperatura solo hallaron huesos fracturados y esparcidos.**

 **Las investigaciones, obviamente, están en proceso y esperemos que pronto se pueda ajusticiar a los responsable.**

 **Los chicos del incendio, a quien por respeto no menciono sus nombres, no pudieron sobrevivir en la vida real pero convertidos en unos niños, en esta historia si lo hicieron. Espero que el homenaje haya estado a la altura.**

 **Un beso a todos…**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Nita**


End file.
